Starling City 2013
by Amanda SaturnVenus
Summary: O Empreendimento foi parcialmente detido, Oliver não aguentou a barra e sumiu. Felicity agora precisa decidir o que vai fazer de sua vida sem o Oliver e sem o Capuz. É nesse momento, no fim de Maio de 2013, que ela recebe uma visita completamente inesperada que pode mudar o curso de sua vida e da cidade inteira.


**Capítulo 1**

**Notas do Autor**  
Essa fic começou a ser escrita pós episódio 7x10 de Arrow e 4x08 de Legends of Tomorrow. O contexto que tenho é esse.

Felicity desceu as escadas do porão da casa noturna Verdant. Um lugar escuro, úmido, quente, mas que pela primeira vez em muito tempo lhe fez sentir em casa. Um lugar que estava agora destruído. Fazia duas semanas que ela não entrava ali, mas agora que o Oliver tinha ido embora pra sabe Deus onde uma semana depois de enterrar seu melhor amigo, Felicity decidiu ir até lá pra avaliar o tamanho do estrago. Felicity não conhecia o Tommy muito bem, e ela até queria apoiar o Oliver numa hora dessas, mas a presença dela naquele enterro não faria sentido nenhum. Apesar de algumas pessoas saberem que ela e o Oliver eram amigos, o Detetive Lance estaria lá, e era melhor não esfregar muito na cara dele a relação que ela tinha com o Oliver Queen além da que ela tinha com o Capuz antes que ele decidisse de fato prendê-la e unir os pontos.

Felicity olhou pro que restou de sua estação de trabalho lembrando da fatídica noite em que estava sozinha ali tentando desativar remotamente uma máquina de terremotos. Ela nunca havia sentido tanto medo na sua vida, mas se o Oliver e o Diggle eram capazes de se manterem em pé e lutando, ela era capaz de ignorar os efeitos do terremoto e o esconderijo caindo aos pedaços ao redor dela... Ela não sabia ainda ao certo o que faria com aquele lugar. Oliver havia indo embora sem dizer pra onde ia, depositando um milhão de dólares na conta dela e do Diggle. Bem a cara do Oliver: ao invés de conversar e explicar que precisava de espaço e tempo, num gesto típico de Ollie Queen, ele usou o seu dinheiro pra tentar atenuar a sua culpa. Felicity conhecia o Oliver há pouco tempo, mas nesse pouco tempo já foi capaz de perceber que Oliver se sentia culpado por tudo. Ele se sentia culpado pela morte do Tommy, se sentia culpado por precisar sumir, se sentia culpado por ter envolvido o Diggle e ela em sua missão, e se sentia culpado por ter ido embora sem se despedir. Por isso agora ela era um milionária... Mas ela preferiria mil vezes viver de salário em salário e ter seus meninos por perto com uma missão e um senso de pertencimento do que todo esse dinheiro, mas sozinha... De novo! Mas dessa vez ela não desistiria tão fácil. Não como fez depois de toda aquele desastre do Cooper. O Diggle disse que o Oliver voltaria, e ela acreditava nisso também. Já que esse esconderijo precisava de uma bela de uma reforma, e agora ela tinha dinheiro mais do que suficiente pra isso, era isso que ela faria. Ela não desistiria tão fácil da família que ela havia criado ali.

Felicity quase teve um infarto quando uma espécie de portal azul abriu e uma mulher saiu dele, olhando diretamente pra ela. O portal fechou em seguida, mas a boca da Felicity continuava aberta enquanto ela falava palavras desconexas:

\- Como-? O quê-? Quem-?

A mulher tinha uma expressão amigável no rosto, e nenhuma surpresa, como se esperasse que Felicity tivesse exatamente essa reação.

\- Oi, Felicity, meu nome é Zari. Você não me conhece ainda, mas eu sou uma aliada.

Felicity parou de falar, mas demorou um pouco pra fechar a boca. Respirou fundo, olhou fixamente nos olhos de Zari e disse:

\- Eu tenho um QI de 170, e não consigo de forma alguma explicar o que está acontecendo aqui... – Felicity tombou a cabeça ligeiramente pro lado e prosseguiu. – E eu *odeio* não conseguir explicar algo.

\- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas a sua realidade, e aquilo em que você acredita vai mudar drasticamente nos próximos anos. – Felicity ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas continuou em silêncio, esperando por mais explicações. – Como eu disse, meu nome é Zari, e eu sou uma viajante do tempo. Agora, no ano de 2013, eu nem nasci ainda, mas eu precisava voltar exatamente nesse ponto, e de todos presentes nessa época, você é provavelmente a única capaz de entender o que eu vou explicar agora.

\- Eu preciso sentar primeiro... – Felicity disse enquanto colocava de pé uma das cadeiras que estavam derrubadas no chão, e arrastou sua própria cadeira pra perto se sentando e oferecendo à Zari que fizesse o mesmo. – Ok, manda bala! – Felicity gesticulou pra que Zari continuasse.

\- Eu cresci num mundo completamente diferente desse que estamos. Num futuro nem tão distante, mas tão diferente. – Zari suspirou com tristeza, mas prosseguiu – Há um tempinho atrás eu me juntei a um grupo de pessoas cuja missão é manter a linha do tempo segura de ataques, mas como você, eu sou uma hacker, e eu tento hackear o tempo sempre que posso. É difícil aceitar algumas atrocidades só pra manter um curso natural da coisas.

Felicity parou pra pensar nisso. Se ela tivesse a chance de evitar milhões de mortes de judeus no Holocausto ou manter a linha temporal, o que ela faria? Deve ser uma decisão difícil atrás da outra mesmo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão e Zari prosseguiu.

\- No mundo que eu cresci, religião não é permitida, e eu sou muçulmana. Você como judia deve entender a dificuldade, não? – Felicity assentiu mais uma vez, cheia de empatia por essa mulher que um dia seria uma aliada. – Mas eu não posso mudar a minha história, por mais triste que seja porque eu criaria um paradoxo já que mudando meu passado, eu provavelmente nunca teria me juntado a esse grupo, e portanto nunca teria tido acesso a uma máquina do tempo.

\- Eu já assisti a todas as temporadas de Doctor Who, e Emmet Brown é um dos meus ídolos de infância! Eu entendo o paradoxo. – Felicity interrompeu com um sorriso. Zari sorriu de volta.

\- Engraçado que *você* é o meu ídolo de infância. – Zari disse ainda sorrindo e Felicity apontou o dedo para si mesma em descrença. – E é justamente por conta desse paradoxo que eu preciso que depois que eu termine de explicar tudo, e que a gente de fato altere o futuro, que você prometa que vai garantir que a minha vida não seja alterada. Você precisa se certificar pessoalmente que eu chegue a ser exatamente quem eu sou, e que seja presa pela ARGUS depois da morte do meu irmão e seja resgatada da mesma forma que eu fui pra que isso tudo não seja em vão. Eu não posso salvar meu irmão pra não virar um paradoxo, mas posso salvar incontáveis outras vidas com o que faremos aqui. – Felicity respirou mais fundo quando ouviu que teria deixar que o irmão dela morresse, mas ela entendeu que era tudo por um bem maior. – Em 2042, quando tudo isso aconteceu a religião foi banida porque alguns anos antes um maníaco, ressuscitado dos mortos foi responsável por milhares de mortes. Ele era um mostro, pior do que qualquer outra ameaça. A ARGUS ficou sabendo que ele foi ressuscitado pelo pai através de uma força mística chamada Poço de Lázaro. Em alguns anos você vai descobrir mais sobre isso. – Felicity estava louca pra saber mais agora, mas segurou a língua. – E numa dessas decisões radicais tomadas após medidas radicais, começou-se uma perseguição que mais parecia uma vingança pessoal da diretora da ARGUS na época depois que ela perdeu quase sua família inteira pra esse homem.

\- E quem era esse homem que foi ressuscitado? – Felicity perguntou quase com medo de ouvir a resposta. Se a Zari havia procurado por ela, Felicity, devia ser alguém que ela conhece, ou viria a conhecer. A única pessoa capaz de algo assim seria o Oliver, mas ela não queria acreditar nisso. Ela sabia que o Oliver era uma boa pessoa apesar dos corpos que deixou pra trás.

\- Você tem que primeiro entender que quando se ressuscita alguém, essa pessoa nunca volta 100% como era. Ainda mais nesse caso que ele ficou muitos anos morto antes de ser ressuscitado... – Felicity estava com um pressentimento horrível. Pra que aquela explicação toda antes de dizer quem? Só podia ser o Oliver mesmo. E "muitos anos mortos"? Quantos exatamente? – Quando o Malcolm Merlyn, já desesperado e ligeiramente louco ressuscitou o Thomas, o que saiu daquele poço não tinha mais nada do Thomas que você conheceu. Era pura e simplesmente um monstro consumido por tudo de ruim que há do outro lado.

Felicity levou a mão a boca em choque. – O Oliver deve ter ficado arrasado... – Zari deu um sorriso enigmático.

\- Eu não vou falar de nada que não seja crucial pra que você entenda o porquê da importância da minha missão. – Felicity compreendeu por que não deve saciar sua curiosidade, mas continuou curiosa ainda assim. – Quando eu voltar, eu não vou saber se vai ter dado certo, ou ainda mesmo se vou sobreviver à viagem de volta, ou pra onde vou voltar... Mas depois de muito tempo conjecturando, cheguei à conclusão que essa era a melhor saída.

\- Qual? – Felicity perguntou ansiosa.

\- Gideon, por favor leva a gente pra casa da Felicity e também nosso paciente secreto. E mais uma vez: meu hack que te impede de te falar sobre isso com a capitã e os demais está operando, não?

\- Sim, Zari. Eu continuo impossibilitada de falar sobre isso com o resto do time.

Felicity não sabia o que era mais impressionante: uma cabeça holográfica de uma inteligência artificial sendo projetada da mão da Zari, o fato de a Zari ter hackeado tal inteligência, ou o fato de ser uma capitã mulher. Em tantas temporadas de Doutor Who, nenhum dos doutores era mulher. Apesar de o futuro ser meio sombrio, ela gostava de tantas posições de poder serem femininas... Mais um daqueles portais azuis se abriu, e Zari puxou Felicity pela mão pra dentro dele. Felicity podia ver sua casa do outro lado! Tecnologia é fascinante, mas tecnologia do futuro era mais fascinante ainda! Ela mal podia esperar pra chegar nesse ponto!

Na sua sala de estar, deitado no seu sofá, estava Tommy Merlyn. Havia uma bandagem no seu torso, que estava sem camisa, mas ele vestia uma calça de um tecido simples porém confortável.

\- Me dá seu celular. – Zari pediu com a mão estendida. Felicity estava tão chocada que entregou sem pestanejar. Ela aproximou o aparelhinho que tinha a inteligência artificial do seu celular, e em alguns segundos o devolveu com um aplicativo aberto. Um aplicativo que a Felicity nunca havia visto antes. – A Gideon, nossa inteligência artificial, desenvolveu esse app pra você monitorar os sinais vitais do Thomas até que ele acorde. – Felicity olhou pro aplicativo, que parecia ter uma interface linda e de fácil compreensão. Pelo menos pra ela. – Eu não tive muito tempo sem que os outros membros do meu time percebessem que eu tinha um homem na área médica pra Gideon curar. Pegar o corpo dele e substituir por um clone morto já foi um perrengue suficiente! – "Clone"? Inteligência artificial, viagem no tempo, ressurreição, clone... Nada mais surpreenderia a Felicity naquele dia. Nem mesmo o corpo do melhor amigo do Oliver na sua sala...

\- E você quer que eu faça o quê, exatamente? – Felicity perguntou olhando do Tommy para a Zari.

\- Como eu expliquei, a Gideon não teve tempo de curá-lo 100%. Ele está vivo, mas ela precisa monitorar o progresso dele, e esse aplicativo no seu celular está guardando informações que a Gideon pode acessar e te mandar instruções do que fazer. – Felicity olhou de novo pro celular, impressionada. – Você não pode falar pra ninguém que ele está vivo! O objetivo era só substituir o corpo dele por um clone não compatível com vida, assim, quando o Malcolm tentasse ressuscitar ele, não teria sucesso, e pronto. Mas quando eu levei o corpo pra minha nave pra Gideon me sugerir o que fazer com ele, ela disse que poderia salvá-lo, e eu não pude ignorar a chance de salvar uma vida!

Felicity gostava cada vez mais de Zari e se identificava com ela. Ela teria feito exatamente o mesmo.

\- E por que eu não posso falar pra ninguém? – Felicity perguntou.

\- Primeiro porque não sabemos se ele vai de fato acordar. Ele está em estado de coma, e a Gideon disse que não era bom acordá-lo até que já estivesse fora da nave e num lugar mais... "normal" pra ele.

\- É, acordar de um coma numa nave é basicamente um filme de terror de abdução... – Felicity concordou e Zari assentiu com humor no rosto.

\- E segundo porque não sabemos como o fato de Thomas Merlyn ter sobrevivido pode alterar a linha temporal! Temos que evitar o paradoxo a todo custo. - Felicity assentiu com a cabeça, mas não tinha ainda muita certeza se aquilo era o correto a fazer.

\- E ele vai ficar aqui? No meu sofá? – Felicity perguntou olhando em volta. – E se ele demorar pra acordar? Eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes! Não seria melhor levar ele pra lá?

Zari assentiu com a cabeça e mexeu numa pulseira que tinha, fazendo o corpo do Tommy levitar na direção que a Felicity havia apontado quando falou do quarto de hóspedes. Felicity havia pensado que não se surpreenderia com mais nada... Ela estava enganada!

Depois que o Tommy estava acomodado, Zari conversou com a Gideon, que instruiu a Felicity a aguardar até que ele acordasse naturalmente. Poderia levar algumas horas ou alguns dias. Cada corpo reagia de forma diferente. Felicity suspirou fundo e se voltou para Zari.

\- Então, quando eu te conhecer no futuro, você vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu? – Felicity perguntou.

\- Tecnicamente, eu te conheci no meu passado, e nada disso tinha acontecido ainda. Você que vai ter que fingir que não me conhece. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Claro! Eu sabia... Só tá meio... confuso! – Felicity se explicou meio sem graça.

\- Você tá reagindo muito melhor até do que eu esperava. – Zari sorriu e abraçou a Felicity. Felicity retribuiu o abraço meio sem jeito, mas retribuiu. – Não esquece! – Zari disse quando as duas se afastaram – As datas de eventos principais da minha história estão todas no seu celular. Gideon tem acesso à sua conta, e ela vai garantir que você não perca essas informações.

\- Você tá com medo de voltar? – Felicity perguntou depois que Zari hesitou por alguns instantes.

\- Apavorada! Mas se você é capaz de mudar a sua vida completamente por uma estranha pedindo ajuda pra salvar o futuro, eu sou capaz de passar por mais um portal em direção ao desconhecido! Pra mim, os resultados dessa alteração serão instantâneos, mas pra você, serão anos de incerteza! Força!

Felicity sorriu uma última vez pra Zari, que atravessou o portal a deixando sozinha na sua casa. Sozinha não! Com o Tommy! Ela foi mais uma vez em direção ao quarto de hóspedes e olhou para o seu... bem, hóspede!

O que Felicity faria agora? Ela torcia para que o Tommy acordasse logo. Pelo menos que acordasse antes que o Oliver voltasse. Se é que ele voltaria. E quando voltasse, será que ela deveria falar pra ele do Tommy? Será que o Tommy aceitaria continuar "morto"?  
Quando mesmo que a vida dela havia se tornado tão confusa? Ah sim... Com um computador baleado... Ela lembrou com um sorriso. E ela não mudaria nadinha dessa confusão toda.

Felicity pegou seu notebook sentando-se numa poltrona que havia no quarto de hóspedes. Pelo menos ela tinha o que fazer enquanto Tommy não acordava: planejar a reforma do esconderijo secreto do Time Arqueiro. O Oliver provavelmente não gostaria do fato de ela estar dando nome pro time, mas ele não estava lá pra opinar mesmo, então ela chamaria do que quisesse. E Time Arqueiro soava muito melhor que Time Capuz na cabeça dela. Felicity balançou a cabeça sorrindo e mergulhou em planos de reforma.

**Capítulo 2**

Ok, Felicity estava começando a ficar preocupada já... Era Sábado de manhã quando o Tommy foi deixado na sua casa. Já era noite de Domingo, e ela havia passado o fim de semana inteiro enfurnada dentro de casa esperando que ele acordasse. Amanhã ela teria que ir trabalhar... E se esse homem acordasse numa casa que ele nunca esteve, sem ninguém pra explicar o que estava se passando? Felicity considerou ligar pro Diggle e explicar a situação, mas viagem no tempo seria algo em que o Diggle nunca, nunca acreditaria! Ela própria estava começando a duvidar de sua sanidade.

Felicity aproximou-se do Tommy e cutucou o ombro dele de leve só pra ter certeza de que ele estava ali mesmo. É... Tinha mesmo um homem deitado na cama de hóspedes dela. Um homem que não queria acordar, mas que já há algumas horas se mexia ocasionalmente. Felicity achou que isso seria um sinal de que ele acordaria logo, mas até agora nada. Ela precisaria mesmo de um plano.

\- O que eu vou fazer com você? – Felicity perguntou desolada.

\- O que você quiser, docinho... – veio a resposta rouca. Tommy estava com um olho semiaberto e o outro ainda fechado. Felicity segurou seu celular mais forte, porque quase deixou cair no susto. Desbloqueou o aparelho e, no aplicativo de monitoramento da saúde do Tommy, apertou o botão que dizia que o paciente havia acordado.

\- Rodando diagnóstico. – Veio a voz da Gideon de seu celular. Tommy olhou confuso para Felicity abrindo os seus dois olhos.

\- Ei... Eu conheço você... Felicity, não é? – Felicity alternou os olhos entre o celular e o homem que estava falando. – Você é... aquela amiga do Oliver que vivia no Verdant pra instalar o sistema de segurança, né? A gente já se falou algumas vezes por mensagem...

\- Sr. Merlyn, favor avaliar o nível de dor no momento de 0 a 10. – Veio a voz mais uma vez pelo celular da Felicity.

\- É pra eu responder pro seu celular? Você tá com uma médica na linha? – Tommy perguntou voltando-se para Felicity. As palavras dele saíam devagar e com certo esforço. Felicity apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Explicar seria mais complicado. – De 0 a 10 eu diria 3. – Ele tentou se virar para olhar a tela do celular, mas pareceu sentir dor. Respirou fundo e olhou pra teto.

\- A analgesia permanecerá sendo administrada na dose atual até que o paciente se recupere por mais 3 dias. – Veio novamente a voz de Gideon. – Após esse prazo, o implante poderá ser retirado de acordo com as instruções no aplicativo.

Retirar? Ninguém havia falado nada sobre retirar algo de alguém... Felicity odiava agulhas ou qualquer coisa pontiaguda. Ela torcia para que fosse algo de fácil extração, porque ela só encararia isso dali a 3 dias mesmo.

\- Felicity? – Ela foi tirada de sua distração pelo Tommy, que olhava novamente pra ela. – Onde eu tô? Isso não parece ser um hospital...

\- E não é... Você tá na minha casa. – Tommy ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou pra baixo avistando a bandagem em seu torso.

\- Eu... Eu lembro disso... – a voz do Tommy, que já era fraca, ficou ainda mais baixa e mais grave. Felicity correu pra encher um copo de água e ofereceu a ele.

\- Você consegue se sentar, ou quer um... canudo? – Ela estava calculando como conseguiria levantar um homem pesado daqueles, mas ele próprio se ergueu, mantendo-se numa posição sentada, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama. – Aqui. – Felicity ofereceu o copo a ele, que agradeceu o gesto e bebeu. Quando terminou, Felicity pegou o copo de volta.

\- A última coisa que eu me lembro é de uma viga... bem aqui. Eu achei que tinha morrido.

\- E você quase morreu mesmo. – Felicity aproximou a poltrona da cama e sentou-se. – Oficialmente... Legalmente, você está morto. – Tommy ergueu uma única sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ficou aguardando que Felicity explicasse melhor a situação. – Eu não sei os detalhes, mas o Oliver te viu morrer, e houve um enterro há mais de uma semana. – Tommy arregalou os olhos, mas continuou sem falar nada. – Até que ontem de manhã, uma mulher que eu não conhecia te trouxe até mim, dizendo que não sabia se você acordaria, mas que ela não poderia mais cuidar de você porque precisava... voltar de onde veio. – "A melhor maneira de mentir é se manter o mais próximo da verdade possível". Felicity recitava essas palavras enquanto se explicava para Tommy. – Como você está oficialmente morto, e eu não sabia se voltaria de fato ao mundo dos vivos, preferi não anunciar a ninguém a sua... "não morte"? Como chama alguém que morreu mas não morreu, mas tem chances de morrer...? – Tommy balançou a cabeça confuso, claramente não acostumado à tendência de tagarelar da Felicity.

\- Bom, obviamente não estou morto... Não sei como, mas não estou.

\- É... Não está. – Felicity não tinha nem ideia do que fazer. – Mas antes que você decida sair correndo daqui e procurar um hospital, saiba que não é uma boa época para ser um Queen ou um Merlyn. Seu pai sumiu depois do empreendimento. O Oliver disse que ele morreu, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas... – Felicity lembrou-se das palavras de Zari. Ela sabia bem que Malcolm estava vivo, mas preferia não mexer nesse vespeiro por enquanto.

\- Ele disse pra mim que não matou meu pai, mas se estiver morto, melhor. – Tommy resmungou. – Felicity deu um meio sorriso e prosseguiu:

\- O Oliver se mandou... Ninguém sabe pra onde ele foi. Ele falou pra Thea que foi fazer um mochilão na Europa, mas sabemos que esse não é o caso...

\- Espera! Você tá insinuando que... – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Tommy gesticulava colocar um capuz.

\- Sim, eu sei. Suporte técnico. – Felicity deu de ombros.

\- Eu sabia do guarda costas. Vi os dois juntos quando eles foram atrás do meu pai. – Tommy disse. Depois que a Felicity sussurrou "Diggle" pra ele, Tommy continuou. – Isso. Mas faz sentido você fazer parte também. Você ia demais ao Verdant pra ter sido só por conta do sistema de segurança... – Tommy parou por um instante, respirou fundo e olhou sério pra Felicity. – E como você faz pra tolerar o rastro de mortes que o Oliver deixa?

Felicity respirou fundo antes de responder. Ela queria responder seriamente pois sabia que o relacionamento do Oliver e do Tommy estava abalado justamente porque ele não aceitava as atitudes do Capuz.

\- Quando eu me "alistei", – Felicity fez o gesto de aspas com as mãos. – eu realmente tive que fechar os olhos pra muitas das mortes, porque eu sabia que ser o Capuz significava ser às vezes um assassino. – Felicity respirou fundo mais uma vez e continuou. – Mas eu sabia que o Oliver era uma pessoa boa. E eu acompanhei parte da missão dele. Acompanhei o tanto que ele sacrificou pelo bem dessa cidade. Quando eu comecei, ele só riscava nomes de ricos de uma lista, mas eu vi ele sair aos poucos de sua missão pra ajudar ao invés de punir. Eu vi na frente dos meus olhos o Oliver se tornar cada vez mais um herói. Um herói que essa cidade precisa. Um herói que eu admiro.

\- Uau! – Tommy disse baixinho depois que Felicity terminou de falar. – Parece que tem alguém com uma quedinha séria pelo meu amigo! – Felicity deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça negando a afirmação.

\- O Oliver é... bem, ele é meu amigo, mas por causa da máscara que ele usa quando não está sendo o Capuz, as pessoas só veem o homem que ele foi um dia, Ollie Queen, o playboy de Starling City. Mas desde que ele voltou, ele nunca mais foi assim. Ele é um homem que ama a família e sua cidade, e faz de tudo pra proteger quem ama. Até pra você ele teve que mentir muito desde que voltou, e vocês tiveram pouco tempo antes de você...

\- Morrer? – Tommy completou pra ela com um meio sorriso. – Não se preocupa, Felicity. As minhas últimas palavras pro Oliver foram boas. Eu não ia partir dessa vida brigado com meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Até pra Laurel eu... – Tommy interrompeu o que dizia e seu rosto se encheu de tristeza. – A Laurel acha que eu morri? – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu disse que amava ela. Eu tentei lutar por ela, mas ela estava com o Oliver. Eles...?

\- Eu não sei dizer, Tommy... – Felicity baixou a cabeça em tristeza. – Depois que você "morreu", o Oliver ficou desolado. Não falou mais comigo, não quis mais saber do Capuz... E depois de um tempo do seu enterro ele simplesmente sumiu. A Laurel tá por aqui ainda, então acho que eles não estão juntos não. – Depois de um tempo sem que Tommy dissesse nada, Felicity mudou de assunto. – E o que você vai fazer agora que não está morto? O que você *quer* fazer?

\- Bem, aposto que ninguém nessa cidade quer ver a cara de um Merlyn, não é? – Felicity contorceu o rosto não querendo concordar, mas sem alternativa. – E como eu "morri", não tenho nem dinheiro nem saúde pra sair daqui.

\- Dinheiro não seria problema... – Felicity deixou em aberto sem querer dar maiores explicações. – Mas você é bem-vindo pra ficar aqui o quanto quiser.

\- Acho que alguns dias pra decidir o que eu vou fazer não mataria ninguém... Você tem certeza que eu posso ficar aqui? Não quero atrapalhar sua vida...

\- Eu trabalho o dia inteiro de segunda à sexta, então a casa é sua. Eu posso mandar entregar comida pra você porque você acabou de vencer a morte, mas a minha comida te mandaria de volta pra lá rapidinho... – Tommy riu e gemeu um pouco de dor levando a mão na direção da bandagem.

\- Dá pra ver porque o Oliver te mantém por perto. – Tommy disse depois que a dor cedeu um pouco.

\- Você não viu nada! – Felicity disse levantando a mão e mexendo os dedos. – Esses dedos aqui são mágicos. – Tommy ergueu as sobrancelhas com a frase sugestiva. – Não! – Felicity interveio. – Não nesse sentido. Eu consigo o que eu quero com alguns toques. – Agora Tommy não estava mais nem tentando disfarçar a risada. – Por que meu cérebro sempre pensa a pior maneira de falar as coisas? No computador, Tommy Merlyn! Meus dedos são mágicos no computador! – Felicity já estava corada e sem jeito, enquanto Tommy ria de leve pra não piorar sua dor.

\- Definitivamente entendo porque o Oliver te quer por perto...

Capítulo 3

\- Tommy? – Felicity chamou entrando em casa e trancando a porta.

\- Oi! – Tommy respondeu saindo da área da cozinha pra sala, aparecendo no campo de visão dela. – Como tá indo a reforma?

\- Devagar... – Felicity respondeu deixando sua bolsa no sofá e tirando os sapatos. – Quando só se tem os Sábados e Domingos pra de fato fazer alguma coisa, tudo é muito mais devagar. E caro! – Felicity fez uma pausa e olhou sério pro Tommy. – Claro que se você estivesse lá durante a semana, facilitaria muito pra mim. – Tommy suspirou, preparando-se mais uma vez para essa mesma conversa. – Tommy, já tem 3 semanas que você veio parar nessa casa. Mais de um mês que você morreu! E apesar de você ser bem-vindo pra ficar aqui o quanto quiser e/ou precisar, eu tô de fato preocupada com a sua saúde mental! Ficar confinado dentro de casa não vai te fazer bem.

\- Eu tenho saído pra correr! – Tommy argumentou coçando com as duas mãos a barba que estava crescendo. – Não posso deixar esse monte de porcaria que você chama de comida afetar meu físico... – Tommy desceu uma das mãos até a barriga e ergueu a camiseta pra mostrar a sua barriga.

\- Sim, Tommy, eu estou vendo o seu abdômen. Não precisa mais ficar se exibindo. – Felicity passou por ele e baixou a camiseta, o que o fez rir. – E se você quer saber, eu estou imune depois do tanto que eu já vi o Oliver e o Diggle sem camisa... Nada mais me afeta. – Tommy fez um biquinho que tirou um sorriso da Felicity.

\- Você me machuca assim, Smoaky! Como uma viga no meu peito. – Felicity olhou séria pra ele sem nenhum humor. – Cedo demais pra uma piadinha de humor negro? – Sem obter resposta da Felicity, ele continuou. – Ok... Plateia exigente!

\- Mas voltando ao assunto, - Tommy revirou os olhos ainda seguindo Felicity em direção ao quarto dela. – até quando você acha que pode se esconder? Eu sei que é difícil encarar a cidade depois de tudo. Moira Queen está na cadeia, seu pai sumido, seu melhor amigo sumido... Mas o Verdant tá lá, e quem tá reformando sou eu! Não tenho como fazer só o porão sem levantar suspeitas. Você teria um motivo legítimo pra estar lá... – Felicity abriu o armário pra pegar um pijama enquanto Tommy se jogava na cama dela sem cerimônia nenhuma. – A não ser que você queira sumir mesmo e recomeçar. E como eu já te disse antes, se é isso que você quer, eu consigo uma nova identidade pra você num instante, e você pode dar uma de Oliver e cair no mundo. – Felicity pausou o que estava fazendo pra olhar nos olhos de Tommy. – Agora, se você quer retomar a sua vida, o Verdant e a Laurel... – Felicity deu uma pausa e Tommy desviou o olhar. – Acho que então já está na hora de a gente desfazer a sua morte legalmente falando... Eu não tenho como fazer minha mágica com isso, porque você é tãooooooo famoso... – Felicity revirou os olhos e Tommy sorriu. – Mas se o Oliver conseguiu, você consegue! Vocês dois são mais parecidos do que pensam!

\- Sim, nós dois somos irresistíveis pra você! – Tommy riu com gosto da carranca que a Felicity fez. – Você não pode ver um playboy milionário, que quer reabilitar, não é mesmo?

\- Nem começa, Tommy! – Felicity continuou sua tarefa de separar sua roupa que colocaria depois do banho.

\- Fora que meu tanquinho é quase igual ao dele. – Tommy mais uma vez ergueu a camiseta.

\- Nos seus sonhos, Tommy! – Felicity entrou no banheiro (o único da antiga e modesta casa que ela morava) e bateu a porta ouvindo as risadas do amigo.

Depois que jantaram, Felicity e Tommy estavam na sala. Felicity estava colocando em dia Doctor Who, enquanto Tommy estava pensativo no outro sofá. Volta e meia ele olhava pro pôster do Robin Hood na parede e lembrava das vezes que havia tirado sarro da lourinha por aquilo. Ela dizia que já tinha o pôster antes de conhecer o Oliver, mas ele tinha certeza que não. Pelas conversas que os dois já tiveram, Tommy tinha certeza que Felicity tinha mais do que uma quedinha pelo seu melhor amigo, mas ela insistia em usar a palavra "platônico" pra descrever os dois, o que deixava Tommy ainda mais curioso pra saber como o Oliver reagia a esse sentimento dela. Felicity *definitivamente* não fazia o tipo do Ollie que ele conhecia e estava acostumado. Ollie Queen, playboy de Starling City só saía com mulheres altas de pernas longas, e quase sempre morenas. Meio babaca, Tommy conseguia admitir agora que estava se aproximando dos 30, mas na juventude eles fizeram muuuuuuuitas coisas babacas. Juntos e separados. E mesmo depois que o Oliver havia voltado da ilha, Tommy o viu com três mulheres, e as três eram morenas altas. Três mulheres confiantes, seguras de si... e morenas! Tommy sorriu olhando pra Felicity. Ela não era nada disso. Felicity não tinha muita segurança em si própria. Ela era muito mais inteligente e capacitada do que o cargo atual dela exigia, e apesar de ter confiança em seu trabalho, sempre se sentia inadequada, e isso refletia nas gafes que cometia. Tommy achava... adorável, e ele estava certo que o Oliver também devia achar, porque não a manteria por perto por tanto tempo se isso o incomodasse. E ela definitivamente não era morena. Ou pelo menos ele não achava que fosse. E não era alta. Não mesmo. Sem os saltos, Felicity era um coisinha minúscula que não parava de falar, mas que não tinha como não sorrir perto dela. Será que o Oliver se importava tanto assim com aparências pra não ter dado em cima dela ainda? Tommy não acreditava nisso, porque o Ollie Queen mulherengo havia morrido naquela ilha. Seu amigo dizia que virava noites com mulheres, mas Tommy, depois de descobrir sobre o Capuz, entendeu que era tudo mentira. Que aliás, Oliver havia namorado até que pouco desde que voltou. Pensar nisso o fez lembrar da imagem da Laurel nos braços de seu melhor amigo... Tommy não queria admitir, mas Laurel era ainda o grande motivo de ele estar se escondendo. Numa situação de emergência, terremoto, e prédio desabando, ele havia falado que a amava. Laurel não respondeu. Agora, sem a adrenalina correndo em seu corpo e o enchendo de coragem, ele tinha medo... Medo de encarar a verdade. Medo de ouvir que – de novo – Laurel Lance e Oliver Queen voltaram um pro outro. Uma vida inteira desse vai e vem. Ele já deveria estar acostumado. Desde a adolescência, cada vez que o Tommy achava que teria uma chance com a Laurel, eles davam um jeito de voltar. Precisou o Oliver morrer pro Tommy acreditar que teria uma chance... E nem assim teve. Laurel mais uma vez preferiu o Oliver. E coitada da Felicity... Tommy olhou mais uma vez pra ela. Felicity ia pelo mesmo caminho doloroso que ele havia passado com esses dois. Será que ele falava ou não pra mais nova amiga que Oliver e Laurel sempre acabavam juntos?

\- Você vai fazer um furo na minha cabeça com o tanto que está me encarando. – Felicity disse pausando seu seriado, e virando-se de frente pra ele. – O que foi?

\- Eu tava aqui pensando... – Tommy começou. – E acho que você está certa. Tá na hora mesmo de voltar pro mundo dos vivos.

\- Eu adoro ouvir que estou certa, mas você precisa ter certeza, e não "achar". Se você voltar, é irreversível. O que te impede de ter certeza?

\- A Laurel... – Tommy respondeu cansado.

\- A Linda Laurel... – Felicity suspirou, e Tommy deu um sorriso triste.

\- Eu não sei se você sabe, mas o Oliver havia garantido pra mim que não sentia mais nada por ela. Falou pra que eu lutasse por ela. Uma semana depois, eu peguei os dois se beijando. Vi tudo pela janela do apartamento dela enquanto eu parecia um stalker idiota sem consegui tirar o olho. – Felicity fez uma expressão de dor e foi sentar-se do lado dele, passando a mão nas suas costas num gesto de consolo.

\- Uma vez ele brigou com o Diggle porque entre ajudar o amigo e ajudar a Laurel, ele escolheu a Laurel. O Diggle disse que a Laurel sempre vem em primeiro lugar pra ele. – Tommy suspirou triste.

\- E ele tá certo. Tem anos que esses dois fazem essa dança de se separar e voltar. O Ollie sempre tratou ela muito mal! Traía ela direto. Até com a irmã. Ele me contou até que uma vez engravidou uma amiga dela! – Felicity arregalou os olhos num misto de surpresa e decepção. – A menina perdeu o bebê, mas imagina? – Tommy continuou. – E isso sempre afetou a Laurel, mas ela é muito teimosa, e colocou na cabeça que a vida dela seria como ela planejou: os dois se casariam, o Oliver assumiria a empresa da família, e ela teria sua carreira jurídica. Nada poderia atrapalhar seus planos, por isso ela fazia vista grossa pra tudo isso...

Felicity ficava triste pela Laurel. Será que valia a dor esse tanto de orgulho? Felicity achava que Laurel precisava era de amigas pra abrir seus olhos dessa situação. Ela deveria estar tão consumida pelas personalidades expansivas do Oliver e do Tommy, que não devia nem perceber o mar tóxico em que estava. Fora que ela era muito nova também... Quase a idade que a Felicity tinha hoje, mas depois do tanto que ela se consumiu com o Cooper e o trauma que havia sido tudo aquilo, ela acreditava ter mais maturidade pra avaliar melhor a situação.

\- E você? – Felicity perguntou pegando a mão de Tommy. – O que fez depois de ter visto os dois?

\- Eu confrontei o Oliver no dia seguinte. Disse a ele que eu queria que ele tivesse morrido na Ilha... – Tommy baixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste. – Definitivamente não foi um dos meus melhores momentos. Mas daí eu descobri que meu pai é um monstro, logo em seguida vieram os terremotos, e eu fui correndo atrás da Laurel. Eu sabia que o Oliver estaria ocupado sendo o Capuz, e que a Laurel, sempre querendo salvar o mundo, estaria na CNRI...

\- E você salvou ela... – Felicity disse com um sorriso.

\- Salvei, porque a gente não escolhe quem a gente ama. E eu falei pra ela... que a amava. – Tommy fez uma pausa, mas Felicity escolheu não interromper. – Só que ela não disse de volta. E daí teve uma explosão, eu morri...

\- E você acha que ela não disse que te amava porque ela ama o Oliver? – Tommy apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Bom, então se é só covardia, amanhã mesmo a gente vai falar com um advogado pra fazer o pedido legal da sua ressurreição. Morando em Starling City, é melhor esse juiz já ir se acostumando... – Tommy arregalou os olhos, mas havia humor na sua expressão. – E quanto à Laurel, você vai ter que encontrar seus culhões e ir atrás dela pra conversar. Talvez ela nem fique chocada ao te ver... Entre você e o Oliver, a coitada já teve a cota de uma vida de ressurreições... – Felicity levantou-se do sofá e continuou. – Fica aí que eu tenho uma lista de documentos pra você preencher. Já pesquisei previamente do que você iria precisar pra gente resolver isso tudo o mais rápido possível. Com alguns comandos, um indigente foi enterrado no seu lugar por engano. No meio daquela confusão, não é de se admirar. Você perdeu a memória esse tempo todo, eu não te reconheci, não sabia que você tinha dinheiro, então não te deixei internado no hospital depois da sua alta. Você teve muita sorte de eu estar passando justo na hora do seu acidente e ter te levado pro hospital no meu carro. Além disso, fiquei com tanta pena desse seu rostinho lindo que te levei pra casa.

\- Mas eu não estive no hospital!

\- Não é o que os registros do Hospital de Starling dizem... – Felicity remexeu os dedos, fazendo alusão aos "dedos mágicos".

Tommy ficou olhando enquanto Felicity ia ao seu quarto buscar os papéis. É... Hora de encarar a realidade. O mundo não se livraria de Tommy Merlyn tão fácil assim. 

4\. Capítulo 4

"Merlyn, onde está o seu pai?", "Merlyn, o que você vai fazer pra diminuir os prejuízos que o seu pai causou?", "Você vai assumir a empresa Merlyn Global?", "Você e o Oliver sabiam dos planos?", "Cadê o Oliver que não está ajudando a reconstruir os estragos?"

Tommy ignorou as perguntas enquanto segurava firme no braço da Felicity e seguia o Diggle. Os três entraram no carro, Diggle como motorista, e Tommy finalmente sentia que podia respirar.

\- Mais uma vez obrigada, John, por ajudar a gente. – Felicity disse se esticando e posicionando sua mão no ombro do Diggle, que retribuiu com um meio sorriso.

\- Eu estava presente na audiência do Oliver. Eu não ia deixar você passar por tudo isso sozinha. – Felicity sorriu em agradecimento ao amigo. – Mas você ainda vai ter que me explicar direito essa história, porque eu sei muito bem que você sabia quem o Tommy era...

Felicity baixou a cabeça e voltou ao seu lugar no banco de trás do carro, do lado do Tommy, que segurou sua mão.

\- E obrigado a você, Felicity, por tudo que você fez por mim, e por ter tirado o dia de trabalho pra me acompanhar na minha audiência. – Felicity sorriu e prendeu a mão do Tommy no meio de suas duas mãos.

\- E pra onde você quer ir agora? – Ela perguntou.

\- Eu prometi à Thea que a gente se encontraria no Verdant pra conversar. – Tommy respondeu, e Diggle assentiu com a cabeça tomando a direção correta com o carro.

\- Tommy... Você sabe que eu não acabei com a reforma lá...

\- Fica tranquila, Smoaky... – Tommy sorriu, soltando sua mão das dela. – Confia em mim. – Felicity olhou nos olhos dele por um instante prolongado e perguntou:

\- E a Laurel?

Tommy olhou pra janela do lado oposto do da Felicity e suspirou. Ele não havia falado com a Laurel ainda, mas a essa altura do campeonato, ela já devia saber de tudo. Com o tanto de repórteres na audiência, não era de se duvidar. Felicity havia sugerido que ele ligasse pra ela antes de tudo ir a público, pra que ela ouvisse a notícia por ele primeiro, mas Tommy havia declinado. Ele queria que a Laurel tivesse tempo de digerir sozinha a notícia, e não queria forçá-la a ter que vê-lo antes que ela estivesse pronta. Se ela tivesse decidido que preferia o Oliver e quisesse se afastar dele, Tommy aceitaria a decisão dela.

\- Quando ela estiver pronta, eu falo com ela.

Felicity assentiu com a cabeça, e eles seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Chegando ao Verdant, Tommy saiu do carro, mas Felicity permaneceu.

\- Você não vem? – Ele perguntou pra ela.

\- Acho melhor você conversar sozinho com a Thea. – Foi Diggle quem respondeu. – Ela tá precisando muito de apoio. Quase não ficou em casa nesse último mês. – Tommy fez uma expressão de culpa, mas assentiu com a cabeça. – Você se incomoda de pegar uma carona com ela depois? Eu e a Felicity temos que ter uma conversa...

\- Claro! – Tommy respondeu. – Smoaky, se você não aparecer de noite na minha casa como prometeu, eu vou atrás de você na sua! – Tommy teve que voltar na Mansão Merlyn algumas vezes já desde que decidiu se assumir como vivo. Para pegar roupas, para garantir que a casa estivesse mantida apesar da ausência do seu pai e de sua suposta morte... Mas até a notícia de que ele estava vivo vir a público, ele havia continuado na casa da Felicity para não chamar atenção. Só que agora, com o monte de paparazzo seguindo seus passos, ele não queria tirar a privacidade da Felicity morando na casa dela. Até porque, ele tinha uma casa, e já havia abusado demais da sua estada. Mas isso também não significava que ele gostava da ideia de ficar sozinho na Mansão Merlyn. Ele queria a companhia da Felicity, e também porque eles tinham ainda alguns assuntos pra resolver.

\- Pode deixar, Tommy. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. – Felicity sabia que Tommy se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca, e queria ajudar nessa fase de readaptação à sua vida de antes.

Tommy acenou enquanto o carro se afastava, e entrou na antiga fábrica. Dava pra ver que o lugar estava passando por uma reforma, mas ainda era seguro entrar. Tommy ouviu uma voz vindo da televisão e foi seguindo.

"E numa reviravolta impressionante, menos de um ano depois de Oliver Queen voltar dos mortos, dessa vez foi seu melhor amigo, Thomas Merlyn, que foi dado erroneamente como morto durante a calamidade nos Glades. Sua audiência com o juiz foi hoje, onde ele explicou que foi salvo por uma boa samaritana que não o reconheceu, e o acolheu até que sua memória voltasse. Bom saber que em meio a tanta tragédia, ainda existe gente boa nesse mundo. Mais detalhes e a cobertura da audiência no Jornal da Noite." Thea desligou a TV em que Bethany Snow, a nova âncora do Jornal da Noite, fazia uma chamada sobre sua "ressurreição" assim que o viu se aproximar.

\- Você ficou com tanta inveja assim do Oliver que precisou morrer e voltar também? – Thea perguntou um tanto amarga. Tommy ignorou o comentário e foi abraçá-la. O mais forte que pôde.

\- Thea, você é como uma irmã pra mim. Desculpa ter feito você passar por isso tudo de novo.

\- Pelo menos eu não tive que descobrir pela televisão. Tô cansada de ser sempre a última a saber das coisas. – Thea disse enquanto saía do abraço do Tommy.

\- Agradeça a Felicity por isso. Foi ela que me lembrou de te ligar antes... – Tommy deu um sorriso amarelo, meio sem jeito, enquanto Thea olhava fixo nos olhos dele. Tommy nunca viu Thea tão adulta quanto naquele instante.

\- E qual é a dessa Felicity? – Tommy ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa. – O Oliver já apresentou ela pra família como amiga dele. Pra família! – As sobrancelhas do Tommy se ergueram ainda mais. – Amiga, Tommy! O Oliver não tem amigas! Agora ela aparece metida com você... Tem certeza que ela não é nenhuma oportunista, não? Até do Walter ela já caiu nas graças!

\- Calma, Thea, eu posso te garantir que a Felicity não é nada disso que você tá pensando! – Thea cruzou os braços ainda desconfiada. – Eu sei que muitas pessoas não foram lá muito gentis com você, e desconfiar delas é algo até esperado, mas a Felicity é de verdade uma pessoa boa. Ela me ajudou sem esperar nada em troca. E sei que fez o mesmo pelo Oliver, por isso eles são amigos.

\- Só amigos, ou...? – Thea não completou a pergunta, mas Tommy entendeu o que ela deixou implícito.

\- Só amigos mesmo. Um dia antes de eu "morrer", seu irmão tinha voltado com a Laurel, e a Felicity não é o tipo de mulher que toleraria traição...

\- Não deve ter dado certo então, porque a Laurel fez bem o papel de viúva inconsolável no seu enterro.

\- Thea... – Tommy passou a mão nos cabelos compridos e escuros dela. – Tão linda, e tão cínica... Cadê aquele docinho de menina que vivia correndo atrás de mim e do Ollie? – Thea bufou e deu um passo pra trás.

\- Tô vendo que enquanto você se fingia de morto, andou reformando algumas coisas por aqui... – Thea se afastou um pouco e mudou de assunto.

\- Thea... Depois de tudo que eu passei, você realmente me culpa por precisar de um tempo? – Tommy sentou-se em um dos bancos do bar. – Meu pai acabou se revelando um maníaco doente que quis destruir um bairro inteiro pra se vingar da morte da esposa... Com isso ele quase matou a mulher que eu amo, e quase me matou também! E a mulher que eu amo...? Escolheu meu melhor amigo. Eu não tava pronto, Thea!

\- Pelo menos você não fez as malas e foi viajar o mundo que nem o Ollie... – Thea disse amarga enquanto sentava-se no banco de frente pro Tommy.

\- Eu sei que parece que todo mundo te abandonou, Thea—

\- Não "parece", Tommy. – Thea interrompeu. – Todo mundo me abandonou mesmo! Minha mãe foi presa, meu irmão vazou, você "morreu", a Laurel nem veio falar em nenhum momento comigo, só trabalha atrás de uma promoção... A única pessoa que eu tenho é o Roy! – Thea agora estava com os olhos cheios d'água, e Tommy a abraçou. Thea chorou baixinho com a cabeça no ombro dela.

\- Eu voltei, Thea! Eu tô aqui! – Tommy disse baixinho no ouvido dela, e Thea soluçou um pouco, mas continuou no abraço do Tommy. – E até o seu irmão voltar, eu vou ser o seu irmão, tá bom? Você pode até vir morar comigo! O Diggle me falou que você nem tem ficado na Mansão Queen, e eu não quero mesmo ficar naquela casa sozinho! Sabe Deus o que o Malcolm tem mais escondido lá! – Thea deu uma risadinha fraca, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu não aguento mais entrar em casa, Tommy. Tudo lá me lembra da minha mãe, e cada vez que eu lembro dela eu sinto tanta raiva! Tanto ódio!

\- Tudo bem, Thea, eu preciso de você tanto quanto você precisa de mim. – Thea ficou tão emocionada ao ouvir isso que mais uma lágrima escorreu do seu rosto, e dessa vez foi ela que abraçou o "irmão provisório". – E por falar nisso, que tal se você ocupasse essa cabecinha me ajudando a colocar esse lugar de volta em funcionamento?

\- O que você tem em mente?

Diggle e Felicity chegaram ao Big Belly Burger, e sentaram-se na sua mesa de costume.

\- A Carly não está aqui hoje?

\- Não. – Diggle respondeu sem mais explicações, e Felicity fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de conversar com ele sobre a Carly mais tarde.

\- Bem, eu sempre topo milk-shake e batata frita, ainda mais quando eu deixo de almoçar de tão nervosa que eu estou por ter que mentir em frente a um juiz, então obrigada, John, por cuidar de mim. – Diggle deu um sorriso, e os dois fizeram seu pedido ao atendente que se aproximava.

\- Agora me fala, Felicity... – John disse olhando sério pra lourinha. – Como o Tommy foi parar justo na sua casa... Vivo? Nós dois sabemos que a história da imprensa não é a história verdadeira.

\- John... Se eu te contar a verdade inteira você não vai acreditar... Eu mesma duvido das minhas memórias às vezes. – John continuou olhando pra Felicity, esperando que ela continuasse. – Eu estava no Verdant umas duas semanas depois do enterro do Tommy, avaliando o estrago no nosso esconderijo quando... – Felicity deu uma leve hesitada antes de continuar porque teria que editar um pouco a história para o Diggle. Ele notou a hesitação. – eu ouvi um barulho lá em cima. Uma mulher chamada Zari levou o Tommy até lá, acho que ela sabia que era o clube dele... Ele estava... no carro dela. Estava com uma gaze em cima de onde a viga perfurou o peito dele e estava... dormindo. Prefiro "dormindo" a coma... – Diggle deu um sorriso. – Mas enfim, ela disse que não poderia mais cuidar dele, que tinha que ir embora, e claro que eu falei que cuidaria! É o melhor amigo do Oliver!

\- Claro... – Diggle disse baixinho com mais um sorriso.

\- A gente levou ele pra minha casa, e quando ele acordou, ele não quis falar pra ninguém que não havia morrido, e eu decidi esperar que ele estivesse pronto.

\- Eu sei que está faltando coisa nessa história, Felicity... – Felicity deu um meio sorriso com uma expressão de culpa no rosto. – Mas também sei que se você escolheu não me dizer toda a verdade é porque tem um bom motivo... – Felicity olhou agradecida para o amigo.

\- E você, John? O que tem feito nesse último mês que eu... – Felicity hesitou mais uma vez e fez uma expressão de culpada. – evitei você?

\- Eu sabia que você estava propositadamente me evitando, Felicity. Mas eu achei que era porque você estava saindo com alguém e não queria que eu botasse o infeliz pra correr. – Felicity ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Pode acreditar. Por melhor que seja o cara, se você começar a namorar alguém, eu vou ameaçar sumir com o corpo caso ele te machuque.

\- Ah, você é um fofo, John! – Felicity se esticou sobre a mesa e apertou as bochechas do amigo. – Um ursão gigante e fofo que eu amo!

\- Tá bom, Felicity, já entendi. – Diggle disse completamente constrangido e se afastando das demonstrações de afeto da Felicity. Ela riu com gosto enquanto voltava a se sentar, e o atendente colocava na mesa o pedido dos dois.

Os dois seguiram conversando e comendo, colocando em dia o que vinham fazendo desde que o Oliver havia ido embora, e Felicity se deu conta do quanto sentia falta daquilo. Do Diggle, mas também do Oliver. Ela seguiria com a reforma do esconderijo deles (com o aval do Tommy), e caso o Oliver voltasse um dia, ela estaria pronta pra voltar ao negócio de arco e flecha.

5\. Capítulo 5

Era a primeira vez que Felicity entrava em uma mansão. Ela nunca nem havia se imaginado entrando em uma antes. E agora ela conhecia dois bilionários, cada um com a sua própria... mansão. Uau! E era grande mesmo. Parecia um desperdício tudo isso de casa pra só duas pessoas... no caso agora, só o Tommy. Ela nem precisou tocar a campainha, porque um dos empregados já abriu a porta pra ela assim que ela se aproximou da porta. Felicity era uma milionária agora (não por muito tempo, porque a reforma do Verdant não seria barata), mas ela com certeza não se via gastando dinheiro com porteiros, empregados e mansões... Aquilo estava além da sua realidade.

Felicity seguiu o porteiro em direção a uma sala de estar depois de passar por uma ampla e dramática escadaria. Bonito era, mas com certeza não era pra ela...

\- Felicity! – Tommy veio em sua direção e a abraçou forte.

\- Credo, Tommy, nem parece que já me viu hoje! – Felicity disse com um sorriso tirando o seu casaco e sua bolsa. Como o bom cavalheiro que Tommy era, ele a auxiliou e levou os acessórios para o closet no canto da sala. Felicity notou que os dois não estavam sozinhos. Ela avistou Thea sentada descalça com o pé em um dos sofás. Thea a olhava desconfiada.

\- Eu não tinha certeza se você viria ou não. – Tommy respondeu de costas, enquanto abria a porta do closet, alheio à troca de olhares das duas mulheres. Felicity acenou meio sem jeito pra Thea, que simplesmente balançou uma única vez a cabeça de cima a baixo como resposta, sem tirar os olhos dela. Tommy voltou sorrindo, passou os braços no ombro da Felicity e foi levando a lourinha em direção à Thea.

\- Thea, essa é a minha amiga, Felicity.

\- Já ouvi isso antes. – Thea disse erguendo uma sobrancelha em direção ao Tommy.

\- Felicity, você já sabe, mas essa é a Thea, irmã do Oliver.

\- Eu sei... – Felicity disse enquanto cumprimentava a mão da menina mais nova.

\- Felicity Smoak, amiga dos dois bilionários playboys mais famosos de Starling City, boa samaritana, e é a primeira vez que eu posso de fato conversar com você! – Felicity ouviu a desconfiança no tom de voz dela, e ficou meio sem jeito. Tommy lançou um olhar de repreensão pra menina e disse um pequeno "Thea..." em tom de aviso. – Ok, ok... Eu me comporto! – Thea ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, e Tommy e Felicity se sentaram. – Mas me conta, como você conheceu o meu irmão? – Thea havia prometido se comportar, não largar o osso.

\- Eu trabalho na Queen Consolidated. Quando o seu irmão precisou de ajuda com um computador, o Walter o encaminhou a mim.

\- E você é muito... "próxima" do Walter? Quão "próxima"?

\- Já chega, Thea! – Tommy interrompeu bravo agora. Ele voltou-se para Felicity. – Desculpe pela Thea. Ela é um bichinho desconfiado e demora a se aproximar de verdade de alguém. – Agora Tommy voltou-se para a adolescente. – Felicity é minha amiga, e isso é tudo que você precisa saber pra confiar nela. Ela não está aqui pra ser interrogada. Eu e ela fazíamos maratona de séries e filmes na casa dela, e Game of Thrones já começou a 3ª Temporada, e nós estamos atrasados... Eu é que tô na verdade...

\- Eu amo Game of Thrones! – Thea disse com um sorriso. – Nada como escândalos familiares e segredos das famílias dos outros pra me fazer esquecer dos da minha! – Tommy sorriu pra ela em agradecimento, e Felicity respirou mais aliviada.

Os três assistiram a dois episódios da série em harmonia. Para Thea era como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Felicity fosse parte do grupinho de amigos faz tempo. _Adolescentes são mesmo muito volúveis_, Felicity pensou, mas feliz com a atitude. Em meio a uma acalorada discussão sobre personagens favoritos, os três foram surpreendidos pelo mesmo funcionário que havia levado Felicity da porta à sala, mas dessa vez ele estava acompanhado por outra pessoa.

\- Laurel! – Tommy disse assustado. Felicity olhou do Tommy pra Laurel e de volta pro Tommy. Enfim, virou-se pra Thea e disse:

\- Thea, será que você não poderia me mostrar onde fica o banheiro?

\- Claro! E depois eu te mostro onde vai ser meu quarto... – Thea cruzou seu braço com o da Felicity, e depois das duas passarem pelo Tommy, ela completou: - que é longe o suficiente do Tommy pra nenhum de nós ouvir nenhum barulho do quarto do outro! – Tommy ficou visivelmente sem graça, e Thea sorriu vitoriosa. Nessas horas, Felicity dava graças a Deus de nunca ter tido um irmão mais novo.

\- Eu precisava te ver com os meus próprios olhos. – Laurel disse se aproximando do Tommy e posicionando uma mão em seu rosto. Tommy não disse nada, não se mexeu, mal respirou com medo de qualquer reação da Laurel. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e ela tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. – Você nem me avisou. Eu tive que descobrir pela televisão... No trabalho, mais uma vez. – Tommy pegou a mão da Laurel na sua, e ela, achando que ele se afastaria, se jogou em seus braços num abraço apertado. Tommy sentiu seu peito encher de amor por aquela mulher. Um amor que não queria morrer nem quando ele próprio havia quase morrido. Ele passou seus braços em volta dela enquanto ela chorava copiosamente em seu peito.

\- Eu não queria te forçar a nada, Laurel... – Tommy disse sussurrando perto do ouvido dela.

\- Como assim, Tommy? – Laurel se afastou um pouco do abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos. Você foi atrás de mim! Você disse que me amava!

\- E eu amo! – Tommy confirmou. – E eu teria morrido pra te salvar tantas vezes fosse necessário. – As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da Laurel, e Tommy enxugou algumas delas. – Mas eu também vi você com o Oliver. Um dia antes do terremoto. – Laurel ficou com uma expressão de horror no rosto. – Eu sabia que você tinha escolhido o Oliver, e ainda assim eu não consegui deixar de ir atrás de você, porque eu sabia que você se colocaria em risco pelos seus clientes.

Laurel baixou a cabeça e se afastou mais ainda do Tommy. Ela se sentou em um dos sofás e Tommy fez o mesmo, ficando de frente pra ela.

\- Quando você terminou comigo, eu finalmente cheguei no ponto de acreditar que eu tinha um problema, porque ninguém aguentava um compromisso mais sério comigo. Por anos, o Oliver fugia, se afastava, ou me traía cada vez que a coisa ficava séria. Com você eu fiz questão de nunca querer nada mais sério pra nunca mais passar pelo que eu passei com o Oliver. Mas daí você foi me conquistando, e eu fui me libertando daquela dor e ressentimento todo... E quando eu finalmente assumi que eu queria um compromisso sério com você, você terminou comigo! E eu fui abandonada de novo!

\- Laurel, não tem absolutamente nada de errado com você! – Tommy disse o mais sério possível. – Você é uma mulher carinhosa, companheira, linda, ambiciosa, e qualquer homem que você escolha vai ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo de ter você ao seu lado. – Mais uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho, e Laurel enxugou rapidamente. – Mas eu me afastei de você porque eu sabia que o Oliver ainda tinha sentimentos por você, e eu quis me proteger. Me proteger dessa dança que vocês dois fazem há anos e que eu já vi tantas vezes!

\- Eu não quero mentir pra você, Tommy, então eu vou te contar tudo que aconteceu. Porque eu também te amo e quero um futuro com você. Mas primeiro você precisa saber de tudo. Nenhum relacionamento dá certo com meias verdades. – Tommy assentiu com a cabeça, e Laurel respirou fundo. – Quando o Oliver me procurou, dizendo que não sabia se já era tarde pra ficar comigo, eu estava tão fragilizada, me sentindo tão mal, que eu também meio que usei ele pra finalmente me sentir "a escolhida". Ele que veio atrás de mim. Isso mexeu comigo, Tommy. Eu dormi com ele como você já sabe. – Tommy assentiu mais uma vez e engoliu o gosto amargo em sua boca. – No dia seguinte, antes do terremoto nos Glades, eu fui à casa dele, e a gente conversou... Ele falou tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir dele. E eu achei mesmo que finalmente a gente daria certo. Daí você morreu... – Laurel precisou de um instante pra enxugar o rosto antes de continuar. – E o Oliver não aguentou... Ele fugiu... de novo!

\- Laurel, eu te amo, mas assim como você, eu também quero ser a primeira escolha. Eu não quero que você fique comigo só porque o Oliver deu pra trás de novo. – Laurel balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, mas Tommy não deixou que ela interrompesse. – Eu sei que você está num momento difícil, e ter achado que eu morri pode ter mudado a sua perspectiva sobre mim também. Então, pro bem de nós dois, eu acho que a gente precisa deixar um ao outro.

\- Eu não quero te deixar! – Laurel disse fraquinho.

\- Mas eu já fui... – Tommy suspirou triste. – Eu não estou dizendo nunca, fechando as portas pra sempre entre nós, mas acho que precisamos de pelo menos um tempo pra que possamos escolher um ao outro.

Laurel assentiu com a cabeça, olhando pra baixo e as lágrimas escorrendo novamente. Ela se levantou, e Tommy fez o mesmo.

\- Ei... – ele chamou a atenção dela e lhe deu um último abraço. – Se tiver que ser, a gente encontra de novo o caminho um pro outro, ok? – Laurel assentiu com a cabeça, mas ela estava se sentindo devastada demais pra ficar ali... Ela saiu do abraço, pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Tommy ficou olhando na direção que ela foi até ouvir o som de passos descendo as escadas. Thea e Felicity vieram na sua direção. A mais nova foi direto pro seu abraço.

\- Vocês ficaram ouvindo tudo, não é? – Ele disse com um sorriso fraco.

\- Só pra constar, eu fui contra! – Felicity disse meio sem jeito. – E acho melhor eu ir também. Você vai ficar bem? – Ela perguntou olhando nos olhos do Tommy.

\- Vou sim. A Thea cuida de mim, né Speedy?

\- Pior apelido do mundo! – Thea disse sem rancor nenhum e sem sair do abraço.

Felicity pegou suas coisas no closet, acenou e foi pro seu carro a caminho de casa. Assim que desligou o carro, ouviu um som estranho vindo do seu celular. Nenhum dos seus aplicativos tinham notificação com aquele som. Ela desbloqueou o aparelho, e não havia nenhuma notificação. O som veio de novo, mas nada se abriu. Felicity rapidamente verificou qual o último aplicativo usado: o aplicativo instalado por Zari. Ela abriu o app, mas nada parecia diferente... De novo o som! Felicity investigaria e acharia a fonte daquilo nem que levasse a noite toda! Mas primeiro, providenciar um celular novo! Ela mudaria seu celular pessoal por segurança, e aquele seria única e exclusivamente pra pesquisar o que estava acontecendo.

6\. Capítulo 6

Um mês já havia se passado desde que Tommy havia voltado oficialmente à vida. Julho havia quase terminado, e durante as últimas semanas, com Tommy e Thea por trás da reforma do Verdant, o clube já estava quase pronto pra ser reaberto. Felicity só precisou se preocupar com o porão, e Tommy deu carta branca pra ela fazer o que quisesse com ele. Felicity ia lá só aos fins de semana juntamente do amigo. Entre trabalhar de segunda à sexta na Queen Consolidated e Sábados e Domingos no novo esconderijo, Felicity tinha pouquíssimo tempo para de fato analisar o que vinha acontecendo com o seu celular. Volta e meia ele apitava algumas vezes, mas nada passava daquilo. Felicity tinha quase certeza que esse comportamento estranho vinha do app da Gideon, e por isso, todo tempo livre que tinha era usado para dissecar o aplicativo. Com essa falta de tempo, Felicity só havia visto o John umas duas vezes, quando ela o convidou para acompanhar o andamento da remodelação do esconderijo. O convite, além da saudade do amigo, foi pra que ele ajudasse a colocar as coisas pesadas no lugar. Diggle tinha os maiores braços que Felicity já havia visto na vida, não seria problema nenhum pra ele. E com essa ajuda, já estava tudo no lugar que deveria, faltavam agora só os itens que ela mandou fazer especialmente pro Oliver: os equipamentos de treinamento e armamento. Diggle compilou parte dessa lista, Felicity fez a encomenda, e o amigo iria buscar em Bludhaven quando estivesse pronto. Mas com a parte de mobiliário no lugar, Felicity começou a organizar a sua parte: servidores e computadores. Felicity não economizou nem um centavo com isso. Os custos da reforma do Verdant haviam sido assumidos pelo Tommy, que queria pagar pelas coisas do esconderijo também, mas Felicity o assegurou que todo dinheiro que ela própria estava gastando havia vindo do Oliver.

Tommy vinha sofrendo uma pressão enorme para assumir a Merlyn Global como CEO. A verdade era que a empresa estava falindo, pois ninguém queria mais negociar com o nome Merlyn, que agora estava associado a terrorismo. Tommy precisava decidir sozinho se fecharia a empresa ou se tentaria reerguer o grupo. Felicity tentava ajudar no que podia, mas a verdade é que ela também não entendia muito dessa parte executiva do mundo corporativo. Ela nunca havia saído do setor de TI da Queen Consolidated.

\- E o que você *gostaria* de fazer? – Felicity perguntou ao Tommy olhando no relógio e se dando conta que já estava tarde. Os dois haviam passado o Domingo todo juntos enquanto Felicity montava sua rede de computadores e Tommy colocava em ordem alguns dos papéis do clube. Thea acompanhava o Tommy durante a semana, aprendendo o seu papel como gerente do clube, mas aos fins de semana, eram os dias da Felicity secretamente trabalhar no porão. Tommy gostava de não ficar sozinho. E Thea mal ficava em casa nos fins de semana, estava sempre com o namorado. Tommy já conhecia o garoto, e havia prometido mais uma vez um emprego no clube quando reabrisse, mas não gostava de ficar pensando muito no que Thea fazia quando estava com ele. Por isso, Tommy preferia acompanhar a Felicity aos Sábados e Domingos.

\- Eu realmente não sei, Felicity... O Verdant foi uma ideia do Oliver, e há alguns anos atrás eu com certeza ficaria só com o clube e seria feliz, mas agora... Não tem mais sentido nenhum isso aqui... A Thea tá tão empolgada, e eu não sinto nem um décimo disso.

\- Foi realmente muito bom você fazer isso pela Thea. Agora ela sente que tem um propósito, e com a mãe na cadeia... Aliás, a advogada continua vindo atrás dela pedindo que ela visite a mãe? – Felicity perguntou enquanto terminava a última configuração. Com todo aquele poder de processamento disponível, ela mal via a hora de poder analisar seu celular ali. Mas não na presença do Tommy. Ela não queria ter que se enrolar ainda mais com "não explicações" sobre o futuro.

\- Uma vez por semana ela vem aqui no clube. A Jean é amiga de longa data da Moira, então ela vem pessoalmente falar com a Thea, porque a conhece desde bebê, mas a Thea não quer saber da mãe. E eu entendo... – Tommy respirou fundo. – Ela é quase uma segunda mãe pra mim, e eu iria de boa visitar. Até ofereci pra Thea ir junto com ela... Mas se fosse o meu pai na cadeia, eu não ia querer nem olhar na cara dele. Eu prometi à Jean que tentaria convencer a Thea, mas sei que se forçar demais ela vai se rebelar só pra não dar o braço a torcer. A decisão tem que vir dela.

\- Ok, mas e o Grupo? Você estava trabalhando com o seu pai antes do Empreendimento. Aquilo era algo que você gostava? – Felicity voltou ao assunto, virando-se para o Tommy e dando-lhe total atenção.

\- Segunda feira eu volto pra lá em definitivo. A reforma aqui acabou, e eu não tenho como enrolar mais. Quanto ao trabalho... Não é que eu gostava, mas é que eu era bom, sabe? – Tommy deu um meio sorriso e Felicity retribuiu. – Enquanto o Oliver estava na ilha e a Laurel na faculdade de Direito, numa tentativa de impressionar ela, eu me formei em Administração. Nada de extraordinário, nem fiz especialização nenhuma, mas é que eu queria estar onde a Laurel estava, e se esse lugar era a faculdade, é pra lá que eu iria... O Oliver foi expulso de 4 faculdades, e eu me mudava com ele todas as vezes, mas a verdade é que era fácil pra mim. Então o diploma eu tenho... Mas eu não acredito mais no trabalho que o meu pai fazia. Se eu pudesse escolher, teria ficado com a clínica da minha mãe, mas ele fechou e vendeu, e me sobrou só o cheque da minha parte.

\- E se você assumir a Merlyn Global e tornar do Grupo algo seu. A imagem deles está totalmente destruída, então reconstrói do zero! Faz da empresa algo em que você acredita, que a sua mãe acreditava. Seu pai trabalhava um pouco com tecnologia, mas o forte do grupo é aquisições. Por que não usar isso pra reconstruir o Glades e limpar o nome da sua família? – Tommy foi abrindo aos poucos um sorriso lindo enquanto pensava na ideia.

\- Eu poderia honrar a minha mãe e acabar de vez com o legado do meu pai, o que deixaria ele puto da vida! – O sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais. – E eu poderia financiar essa reconstrução contratando funcionários do próprio Glades, o que ajudaria mais ainda nesse processo.

\- Não vai ser fácil... – Felicity alertou. – Você vai precisar dar muita entrevista e se expor bastante pra provar que você não é seu pai e fazer com que as pessoas confiem em você. Ainda mais depois do seu passado com o Oliver, Sr.-Enchi-Uma-Piscina-De-Cerveja-Pra-Nadar-Nela... – Tommy arregalou os olhos com humor. – O quê? Se tá na Internet, eu acho!

\- Não tenho dúvidas! – Tommy respondeu. – É... Fácil não vai ser, mas acho que esse é o meu propósito. Eu preciso me livrar do passado do meu pai. E nada melhor que honrar o legado da minha mãe pra fazer isso! Ainda que eu fique pobre e a empresa vá à falência, eu vou fazer isso.

Felicity deu um sorriso sincero para o amigo. Ela ficava feliz que o Tommy faria diferença no mundo. Que a trajetória dele mudaria a vida de muita gente. E ela tinha fé nele que ele conseguiria. Tommy tinha um coração enorme, e com o propósito de fazer algo bom, ela estava certa que ele iria longe.

\- Você pode ir se quiser, Tommy. Já tá tarde, e como você vai pra empresa amanhã, eu acho que você já deveria chegar lá preparado. Com seus planos na mão. Coloca esse seu diploma em uso, e prepara as apresentações de PowerPoint pra impressionar aqueles membros do Conselho! – Tommy arrastou a cadeira de rodinhas pra perto dela e a envolveu num abraço. – Eu vou. – Ele disse se afastando e levantando da cadeira. – Mas não fica até muito mais tarde! Pensa na sua segurança! – Tommy deu um beijo no alto da cabeça da Felicity.

\- Pode deixar! Já estou quase terminando. Saio logo em seguida. Pode deixar que tranco tudo...

Assim que Felicity ouviu a porta do alto da escadaria bater, ela pegou seu celular que vinha chamando de celular-Gideon. Ela atualizou remotamente uma pasta criada com todas os avanços que havia feito sobre isso enquanto conversava com o Tommy, e agora era só continuar como se estivesse no computador de casa, mas agora com muito mais poder de processamento. Em pouco tempo ela estava completamente imersa no código do aplicativo, e já havia conseguido reproduzir o app 100% no PC com todas as funcionalidades como se estivesse no celular. Ela guardaria aquele aparelho pra sempre como backup, mas todos os testes seriam feitos no espelhamento do PC para não danificar o original. Naquele momento, o celular-Gideon apitou e seu espelhamento também. Felicity precisava conseguir descobrir esse mistério agora antes que parassem as notificações sonoras. Ela fez o programa de rastreamento que ela criou rodar em cima dessa notificação sonora, mas por enquanto não estava encontrando nada. O som veio mais uma vez, e dessa vez, por um breve instante, o bloco de notas do PC abriu, mas foi fechado logo em seguida (provavelmente por conta do seu firewall, especialmente projetado por ela). No celular-Gideon, não havia acontecido nada de diferente. Indo contra toda parte racional dela, Felicity desabilitou o firewall e abriu o bloco de notas, programando-o como parte do aplicativo espelho. O cursor ficou piscando no bloco de notas, mas nada aconteceu... Felicity olhou pro aparelho, e passou seu aplicativo modificado pra ele. O celular teria dois apps Gideon. O original, e o que ela modificou. Programação de sistemas móveis não era muito o seu forte, mas Felicity havia aprendido bastante nesse último mês pesquisando a estranha notificação sonora. Ela abriu o app modificado, e agora sim o bloco de notas abriu com uma mensagem: "Felicity?"

Ela ficou em dúvida do que faria. Ela sabia que alguém estava tentando falar com ela, mas o que ela responderia? "Sim." Resolveu ficar no básico sem mais explicações. "Você finalmente instalou o 2º App! Sabia que você só faria isso se tivesse um mistério a seguir! Você nunca gostou de mistério". As frases apareciam, e a pessoa do outro lado parecia conhecê-la. Felicity não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. "Você me conhece?" ela perguntou. "Foi você que me falou do celular-Gideon. Você me fez seguir um monte de pistas, voltar pra Star City atrás dele. O celular é tão antigo, que eu demorei muito pra entender o que fazer." Star City? Felicity estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. "De onde e quando você é?"

Por alguns instantes, não houve resposta, até que apareceu em seu monitor: "Star City, 2040." Felicity perguntou: "Zari?" Quem mais poderia estar tentando falar do futuro com ela?

"Não... William."

7\. Capítulo 7

Felicity voltou pra casa repassando tudo que havia conversado com aquele William. "E você me conhece como? Eu não conheço nenhum William." A resposta havia sido evasiva, mas não soava maliciosa: "Que bom que você não me conhece ainda. Devo ter conseguido então. Em que ano você está?" Felicity havia respondido com um simples "Starling City, 2013."

William se revelou surpreso de ter conseguido "falar rápido" com ela (palavras dele). Ela perguntou como exatamente ele estava falando com ela de 2040, porque essa era a vida dela agora... Viajantes do tempo aparecendo toda hora... A resposta dele lhe deu mais ainda no que pensar: "Você já tinha me falado do celular-Gideon quando eu era moleque. Mas depois dessa caça ao tesouro que você me fez passar pra achar esse negócio, eu entendi que você queria que eu desse um jeito de me comunicar com você no passado pra evitar toda essa desgraça que a gente tá vivendo. Demorou um pouco, mas eu consegui hackear e reprogramar a inteligência artificial instalada no seu antigo celular. " Esse William havia dito que ela o conhecia desde "moleque" (mas não ainda) e ele era capaz de hackear e reprogramar um programa de inteligência artificial. Felicity ficou impressionada, mas mais confusa ainda.

Abrindo a porta de casa e entrando, Felicity tirou os sapatos, deixou a bolsa no sofá e pegou seu celular-Gideon. A conversa estava toda lá também. É claro que ela salvaria tudo aquilo! Ela precisava de provas (até para si mesma) que não estava enlouquecendo!

"Você me levou até seu escritório na sua empresa onde encontramos planos estranhos de destruição da cidade, mas quando eu voltei lá sozinho para analisar melhor, encontrei mais coisas. Encontrei planos seus sobre viagem no tempo, e todo um registro que só apareceu quando me identifiquei com a minha digital. Você quis que eu encontrasse tudo isso." Felicity precisou parar mais uma vez quando chegou nesse ponto. Do jeito que o William estava falando, tudo levava a crer que Felicity estava morta em 2040. E ela teria só o quê? 51 anos? Era muito pouco!

Infelizmente, não veio mais nenhuma mensagem depois dessa, e após 15 minutos aguardando, Felicity decidiu voltar pra casa. Ela estava se sentindo muito sozinha, e queria dividir com alguém o que estava acontecendo, mas Tommy não podia saber que havia morrido... Aquilo mexeria com a cabeça dele. E Diggle... Diggle era um querido, mas era muito cético! A melhor pessoa pra falar sobre isso seria o Oliver. Ele já havia mencionado que tinha visto coisas muito estranhas naquela ilha dele, talvez ele não fosse pensar que ela estava enlouquecendo se ela contasse a história toda pra ele.

Felicity olhou para o seu computador, e parecia que ele estava olhando de volta pra ela... num desafio. Ela não quis ir atrás do Oliver antes. Ela tinha certeza que quando ele estivesse pronto, ele voltaria. Mas ele também não tinha toda a informação necessária pra voltar. Ele provavelmente não sabia que a empresa da sua família estava num estado tão frágil que estava à mercê de uma tomada hostil (Thea não queria chegar nem perto da empresa, e Felicity sentia que ela secretamente até torcia contra, numa forma de castigar a mãe), Oliver não sabia que Felicity estava lidando com coisas muito além do que ela sozinha podia lidar e que talvez ele pudesse ajudar. E mais que tudo isso, ele não sabia que o amigo estava vivo (se tivesse visto na TV ou Internet, Felicity tinha certeza que ele haveria voltado). Tudo isso eram argumentos pra tentar justificar a invasão de privacidade que Felicity cometeria, mas ela acreditava que o Oliver a perdoaria quando soubesse o porquê de ela fazer isso. Ou pelo menos é o que ela esperava.

\- Ah, que se dane! – Felicity disse para si mesma pegando seu notebook e levando consigo para o sofá. Ela se esparramou nele pra ficar confortável e continuou seu solilóquio. – Se eu fosse o Oliver, e quisesse sumir, sem acesso à televisões e Internet, pra onde eu iria? – Felicity pesquisou, e Oliver de fato usou seu novíssimo passaporte pra sair do país, mas não foi pra Europa que ele havia ido não. Felicity suspirou quando viu o destino do voo que ele havia tomado: China. – Ai, Oliver... – Ela não tinha dúvida nenhuma de que ele havia voltado para a sua ilha. Provavelmente tentando se castigar pela culpa da morte do seu melhor amigo. O que Felicity não tinha nem ideia era de como ela própria iria atrás dele numa ilha que nem no mapa estava.

No dia seguinte, Felicity foi trabalhar como de costume, mas já deu entrada num pedido de uma semana de férias. Ela iria atrás do Oliver de qualquer forma pra tirá-lo daquele castigo! E era por isso mesmo que havia mandado uma mensagem pedindo para que o Diggle se encontrasse com ela no final do expediente. Ela estava louca pra saber como havia sido a apresentação do Tommy ao conselho da Merlyn Global, mas isso teria que esperar.

\- John! – Felicity abraçou o amigo quando o viu no lobby da Queen Consolidated.

\- Comida chinesa? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Me encontra no Garden? – Felicity respondeu com o nome do restaurante que eles preferiam, e mostrando a chave do seu carro, pra indicar que não iriam juntos.

\- Combinado! – John deu mais um sorriso e foi cada um pro lado. Felicity gostava do fato de que mesmo sem terem tanto contato quanto antes, eles ainda se entendiam muito bem.

Depois de jantarem e trocarem amenidades, Diggle resolveu começar a conversa séria:

\- E então? Você vai finalmente me contar a verdade sobre a ressurreição do Tommy? – Felicity corou sem jeito, porque ela nem havia pensado que era isso que o Diggle imaginaria.

\- Não exatamente... – Felicity respondeu dando um gole na sua água. – Eu quero a sua ajuda, porque eu quero ir atrás do Oliver.

Diggle ergueu as sobrancelhas e se afastou um pouco dela, melhorando a postura e se apoiando totalmente no encosto de seu banco.

\- Você sabe o que eu penso disso, Felicity... Ele vai voltar quando estiver pronto.

\- Mas como ele pode estar pronto, se ele não tem todos os fatos, John? Eu tenho 99% de certeza de onde ele está. Só não tenho 100% porque hackear um satélite é um crime muito maior pra se fazer do meu sofá do que hackear o banco de dados da segurança nacional no aeroporto.

\- Que também é crime. – Diggle apontou, mas não em recriminação. – E por que você acha que eu deveria ir contra o que penso e ir atrás dele.

\- Porque ele voltou pra Lian Yu, John! – Felicity disse exasperada. – Ele está claramente se castigando pela morte do Tommy, que nem morto está! – Felicity ficou olhando por um instante pro amigo, que não disse nada. – E se fosse um colega seu de exército voltando pro Afeganistão sem estar alistado, por se sentir culpado pela guerra? Você não diria que esse amigo está precisando de ajuda? – Felicity notou que o amigo cederia se ela insistisse mais um pouco. – Além do quê, a empresa da família dele está quase sendo tomada por outras empresas, agora que a CEO foi presa, e a Thea não quer assumir de forma alguma. O legado do Oliver está prestes a ruir, e ele vai perder essa guerra sem nem ter entrado nela! – Felicity sabia que estava meio que pegando pesado com tanto analogia de guerra, mas ela queria que o amigo a ajudasse. – Eu já solicitei uma semana de férias na empresa porque eu vou atrás dele. Com você ou sozinha. Eu queria muito, muito mesmo que fosse com você, porque sabe Deus como eu chegaria sozinha numa ilha no Mar do Norte da China, mas ouvi dizer que dinheiro fala alto, e agora isso não nos falta, né?

\- Felicity... – Diggle suspirou. – É claro que eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha. – Ele pegou na mão dela e deu um sorriso. – Eu ainda acho que ele acabaria voltando sozinho quando estivesse pronto, mas entendo o que você está dizendo.

\- E não é irônico que você escolheu um restaurante chinês quando é justamente pra lá que vamos? – Felicity respondeu e Diggle riu. Naquele instante, o celular dela apitou com uma mensagem (não o celular-Gideon, esse havia passado o dia todo em silêncio, o seu pessoal mesmo): "Adivinha quem é o CEO mais gato da história dos CEOs?" Felicity riu. – É o Tommy. – Ela se explicou pro Diggle.

\- Vocês estão bastante amigos, não é mesmo? – Diggle perguntou meio desconfiado. Felicity estava no meio de um resposta, mas desligou a tela do celular e o colocou de lado.

\- Como assim? – Felicity perguntou séria.

\- Eu sei que ele morou quase um mês com você, e você é dona da sua vida, mas o Tommy... – Diggle respirou fundo antes de continuar. – A gente sabe bem que o Oliver não é mais aquele playboy mimado que já foi um dia, mas o Tommy não ficou cinco anos numa ilha pra amadurecer como foi com o Oliver.

\- Você tá sendo injusto, John. – Felicity disse chateada. – Assim como o Oliver, o Tommy é muito mais do que a reputação dele.

\- E eu sei que você sempre vê o melhor nos outros. – Diggle interveio. – Mas você pode acabar se machucando por conta disso.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, John. Eu agradeço, mas realmente não é necessário. – Felicity levantou-se da mesa, deixando dinheiro suficiente para sua parte, e dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo. – Eu te aviso assim que tiver detalhes da nossa viagem.

Felicity saiu do restaurante e resolveu ligar para o Tommy ao invés de responder por mensagem.

\- CEO mais gato do mundo na linha, com quem quer falar? – Claro que Tommy não atendia telefone com "alô"... Felicity balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um sorriso.

\- Ah, eu liguei pro Elon Musk? Desculpa, foi engano!

\- Elon Musk? – Felicity segurou a risada com a indignação do amigo. – Elon Musk? – ele perguntou de novo. – Eu sou muito mais bonito que ele!

\- Claro, Tommy, se você tá dizendo! – Ela não aguentou mais e riu. Felicity entrou no carro e ligou o motor para ficar no ar condicionado, mas não saiu de onde estava enquanto conversava. – E como foi com o conselho?

\- Eu achei que seria mais difícil, mas eles entenderam a minha ideia. Disseram que algum rumo é melhor que rumo nenhum, e a empresa iria falir de qualquer jeito se a gente não fizesse nada. Seguindo meu plano de ação, pelo menos é uma tentativa de reerguer o grupo. Eu sei que algumas empresas já estão querendo comprar a MG, mas até nosso valor de mercado tá baixo. Nem valeria a pena. Eu vou ter que entrar com muita grana do meu próprio bolso. – Tommy suspirou. – Muita mesmo! Mas vai dar certo. E você, Smoaky? O que manda?

\- Eu vou atrás do Oliver pra trazer ele de volta.

\- O quê? – Tommy foi claramente pego de surpresa.

\- Eu já descobri onde ele está, e acho que está na hora de ele voltar. Ele se culpa muito pela sua morte, Tommy, e isso não é justo. Já falei com o Diggle, e vou fazer planos pra irmos até ele.

\- Felicity... – O tom de voz dele era de lamento.

\- Eu sei que você tá ocupado agora, Sr. CEO, mas pode deixar que eu e o Diggle entendemos o Oliver melhor que ninguém.

\- Eu não duvido disso. – Tommy interrompeu.

\- Mas eu preciso te pedir duas coisas. – Felicity estava ligeiramente nervosa de ter que dizer isso.

\- O que você quiser! – Tommy garantiu.

\- Primeiro, não conta pra Thea! Se não der certo, pelo menos ela não fica de coração partido.

\- Claro! – Tommy respondeu de pronto. Ele concordava com a atitude.

\- E segundo... – Felicity iniciou, mas parou pra respirar fundo. – Eu quero que você me garanta que qualquer animosidade entre você e o Oliver foi enterrada no caixão no seu lugar! Eu quero prometer sem mentir que você está vivo e bem! Que ele não perdeu o melhor amigo.

\- Claro que eu prometo, Felicity! – Tommy disse num tom de voz suave. – Você sabe bem que eu conversei com a Laurel. Isso não é um problema.

\- E eu fico feliz que você esteja bem, e entendo o seu lado, mas não é disso que eu tô falando... – Felicity mordeu o lábio inferior esperando que Tommy entendesse sozinho do que ela estava falando.

\- Você tá falando do Capuz... – Não era uma pergunta.

\- Se eu bem conheço o Oliver, a culpa que ele tá sentindo vem do fato de que você morreu achando que ele é um assassino. Com certeza não tem nada a ver com a Laurel, mas sim o que você acha dele. Ele te disse que não matou seu pai... Mas era mentira. O que ele não queria era que você morresse pensando que ele é só um assassino.

\- E eu chamei ele de assassino... de criminoso na cara dele, Felicity. – Ela respirou fundo e segurou a língua pra não dizer nada. Felicity não sabia de detalhes da discussão dos dois, mas não sabia que havia chegado a esse ponto. – Eu tinha acabado de descobrir, e ele me falou que nunca me contaria. Eu me senti tão... traído. Era como se meu melhor amigo tivesse mesmo morrido na Ilha e outra pessoa estivesse no seu lugar. Só que apesar de magoado, eu não estava errado, né? – Felicity suspirou, e continuou em silêncio. – Mas depois do que você me disse sobre o Oliver, depois de ver o Capuz pelos seus olhos, Felicity, eu entendo. Pode acreditar que tudo que eu quero é poder recomeçar com o meu melhor amigo. Sem ressentimentos.

\- Ah, graças a Deus! – Felicity disse aliviada com um riso leve. – Então agora eu tenho ainda mais incentivo pra trazer seu amigo de volta!

\- Mas espera, eu também tenho uma condição! – Tommy disse sério, e o sorriso sumiu do rosto da Felicity.

\- Qual?

\- Não é porque o Oliver vai voltar, que você vai me abandonar e só vai querer saber dele! – Tommy respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu entro na justiça pra conseguir sua guarda compartilhada se for preciso! – Felicity riu com gosto.

\- Bobo! Eu preciso desligar, Tommy. Tenho planos de viagem, e uma mala pra fazer.

\- Tudo bem, Felicity, mas é sério, hein? Tchau!

Felicity desligou seu celular, e ouviu o barulho da notificação do celular-Gideon vindo da bolsa. Havia uma mensagem.

"Nesses registros, você escreveu sobre a Zari deixando Tommy Merlyn sob seus cuidados, que ela havia evitado a morte dele em 2013, mas os registros oficiais dizem que ele morreu pouco tempo depois disso, então não entendo qual a relevância."

Felicity levou a mão à boca lendo aquilo. Tommy iria morrer em pouco tempo? Ela precisava urgente do Oliver e de ajuda!

8\. Capítulo 8

Felicity mal podia acreditar que depois de pular de paraquedas de um avião, pisar numa mina terrestre e ser salva por um Oliver suado estilo Tarzan, que ficou um pouquinho de tempo demais em cima dela, o suficiente pra que sua boca fugisse de seu controle, o melhor que ela conseguiu dizer foi "Você tá suado!". E ele não respondeu nada, ficou olhando como se nunca a tivesse visto, e mesmo depois que o Diggle disse que ele era um homem difícil de ser encontrado, ele ainda assim não saiu de cima dela. Como alguém podia esperar frases coerentes dela, se ele diz "Vocês não deveriam ter vindo aqui.", e ainda assim não sai de cima dela?!

E por isso mesmo que, mais tarde, quando ela disse "O mínimo que você poderia fazer é oferecer uma água... ou um coco" ela já nem se recriminou mais. Mas foi difícil segurar a língua com o Oliver chegando bem pertinho dela e dizendo que estava sim feliz de vê-los ali. E por língua, ela não quis dizer necessariamente falar... Aquele peitoral todo suado a centímetros de seus olhos estavam dificultando e muito sua concentração. Ela odiava e estava grata ao mesmo tempo pela camiseta que o Oliver havia vestido.

\- Mas eu sei porque vocês estão aqui. Eu não vou voltar pra Starling City. – Felicity deu um gole da água que Oliver lhe ofereceu enquanto ele continuava o que dizia. – Não posso! Minha missão, a lista do meu pai, era tudo besteira! E eu falhei. – Diggle se aproximou do dois, e Felicity olhou preocupada pro amigo enquanto oferecia o cantil de água pra ele. – O Malcolm Merlyn destruiu os Glades! – Diggle bebeu da água, e Oliver respirou fundo por um instante. – O Tommy morreu.

\- Eu sei que você não tem sinal de Internet aqui, então você não sabe, mas o Tommy não morreu! – Oliver fixou seus olhos urgentes na Felicity, aguardando mais explicações. Ele não queria interromper com medo que mudasse aquilo que ela tinha pra dizer. – Eu sei que parece loucura, que você foi no enterro dele, mas... – Felicity pegou seu celular da mochila e se posicionou ao lado do Oliver para que ele pudesse ver enquanto ela localizava o vídeo que ela queria que ele visse. Ele viu uma selfie da Felicity com o Tommy, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse comentar, Felicity localizou o que queria e iniciou o vídeo: "Thomas Merlyn está vivo!".

Oliver pegou o celular na mão e ouvia o que a repórter dizia enquanto imagens do Tommy (com a Felicity ao seu lado) apareciam na tela. Os dois saindo do fórum e sendo cercados por uma multidão de repórteres. Ele já nem estava mais escutando direito o que estava sendo dito. E pra falar a verdade, nem vendo direito mais estava porque seus olhos estavam se enchendo d'água.

\- É... verdade? – Ele perguntou num sussurro devolvendo o celular para Felicity e olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Eu queria que ele gravasse um vídeo pra você, falando um monte de coisas lindas, que fizesse todo mundo aqui chorar, mas ele disse que seria brega demais, que o Capuz não chora... – Felicity deu de ombros com um leve sorriso. – Só pra registrar, ele tava errado, e eu certa!

\- Como? – Oliver voltou-se para o Diggle, pedindo explicações. O amigo simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e olhou de rabo de olho pra Felicity, indicando ao Oliver que cobrasse explicações dela.

\- Isso é uma loooonga história, que a gente pode conversar a caminho de Starling, que tal? – Oliver quis contestar, mas Felicity continuou. – Você não tem mais por que ficar se castigando aqui. Seu amigo não morreu! Mas a sua empresa está quase sendo tomada pela Stellmoor Internacional. Eles detonam todas as empresas que adquirem. Assim que colocarem as mãos na Queen Consolidated, 30 mil empregados estarão sem trabalho. Incluindo uma loirinha do TI. – Felicity movimentou as mãos meio sem jeito, e Diggle acrescentou:

\- Além disso, sua irmã passou por maus bocados com a prisão da sua mãe. Recentemente ela se mudou pra casa do Tommy, o que tem feito bem pra ela, mas ainda assim, sua família precisa de você. – Oliver olhou para o amigo, e Diggle esperou um instante pra continuar. – Eu, mais do que ninguém, entendo por que você teve que se mandar, e se você não quiser usar mais o Capuz, eu vou entender também. – Oliver olhou para o amigo e assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas é hora de voltar pra casa. Starling precisa agora é do Oliver Queen.

No caminho de volta pra Starling, Felicity fingiu que dormiu (e dormiu de verdade às vezes) o máximo que pôde. Tudo pra evitar conversas profundas demais. Maiores explicações ela queria dar mesmo era a sós com o Oliver. Ela e o Diggle acabaram mesmo foi atualizando o Oliver quanto à família Queen e à empresa, que era o que ela queria.

\- Chegamos em Starling! – Felicity falou do aeroporto pelo celular com o Tommy. – Você tá em casa? O Oliver quer ir aí te ver. – Felicity sorriu para o homem em questão, que parecia nervoso de rever o amigo. Eles não tinham malas para pegar, então estavam prontos para entrar num táxi, só precisavam antes saber o destino.

\- Claro que eu tô em casa, e é claro que o Oliver pode vir aqui! A Thea também está. Vai ser uma ótima surpresa pra ela. – Veio a resposta.

\- Beleza. Ele pode pegar um taxi pra sua casa, e eu e o John dividimos um. – Felicity falou enquanto olhava para Diggle em confirmação. O amigo assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Como assim? É uma festa de boas-vindas pro meu melhor amigo! É claro que vocês estão convidados. – Tommy respondeu. – Já vou pedindo comida! – Felicity pediu só um instante a ele e afastou o celular da boca.

\- Oliver, o Tommy pediu que todos nós fôssemos à casa dele, mas é você que decide.

\- Eu tô fora! – Diggle disse. – Tô exausto, e Tommy é amigo de vocês, não meu! – Felicity sorriu pra ele em compreensão, mas quando voltou-se pro Oliver, estranhou a expressão de nervosismo.

\- Se você quiser ir sozinho... – Felicity falou meio apreensiva. – Sua irmã está lá. Ela não sabe que você voltou. Se você quiser algo mais... "familiar"... – Felicity deixou em aberto, aguardado uma resposta, mas Oliver permaneceu em silêncio, com a mesma expressão de receio no rosto. – Ou, eu posso ir junto com você. Apoio moral... – Oliver sorriu agradecido, e Felicity assentiu com a cabeça, trazendo o celular de volta pro ouvido. – Ok, Tommy, eu e o Oliver estamos indo pra aí. O John vai pra casa dele descansar.

\- Beleza. Aguardo vocês. E nada de gracinhas no taxi, crianças! Oliver Queen acabou de voltar, sem escândalos! – Felicity corou enquanto Tommy ria do outro lado da linha, e Oliver olhava estranho pra ela, sem entender o que acontecia.

\- Tchau, Tommy! – Ela disse simplesmente e nem esperou uma resposta antes de desligar o celular. Diggle observou a troca de olhares entre os dois com um sorriso e se despediu entrando no táxi.

Felicity e Oliver entraram no próximo carro a caminho da Mansão Merlyn. Por alguns minutos ficaram em silêncio absoluto até que Felicity, incomodada com aquela situação, quebrou o silêncio.

\- Você tá nervoso? – Felicity sabia que sim, porque Oliver não parava de pressionar seu indicador no polegar, um tique nervoso que ela já havia notado. Oliver olhou nos olhos dela, mas não respondeu. – Não precisa ficar. Eu conversei com o Tommy antes de ir atrás de você. Tá tudo bem.

\- É que... – Oliver começou, mas pausou e respirou fundo. – Aconteceram algumas coisas entre nós antes de ele... "morrer". – Oliver continuava movimentando os dedos, e aquilo estava deixando Felicity agitada. Num gesto ousado, ela pegou a mão inquieta do Oliver na sua.

\- Você tá falando da Laurel? – Oliver ergueu uma única sobrancelha em surpresa. – É, eu sei... O Tommy me contou tudo.

\- Você e o Tommy... – Oliver iniciou, ainda aflito. – Exatamente quão amigos vocês se tornaram? – Felicity soltou a mão do Oliver, porque já estava ficando estranho continuar segurando a mão dele. Pelo menos ele parou com o tique nervoso, ela pensou.

\- Ele morou comigo por quase um mês, Oliver. Na minha casa. Dormiu na minha cama. – Oliver ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, e Felicity correu pra corrigir. – Não na minha cama. Bom a cama *é* minha, mas não a que eu durmo. A cama de hóspedes! No quarto de hóspedes, Oliver! – Ele sorriu e balançou de leve a cabeça de um lado para o outro achando graça da trapalhada. – Enfim! Você entendeu! Mas o que eu estava dizendo é que nesse um mês, ele não podia falar com mais ninguém além de mim, porque ele estava... "morto". – Felicity fez as aspas com os dedos. – E ele, assim como você, também estava com todo esse remorso e culpa. A gente conversou bastante, e ele conversou com a Laurel também... Eles estão bem, mas não estão juntos. Acho que só vão se resolver depois que se resolverem individualmente com você. – Oliver baixou a cabeça e suspirou. – Claro que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, nem deveria ficar dando palpite... Mas enfim! – Seguiram mais alguns minutos em silêncio, mas dessa vez não havia desconforto. Até que Oliver voltou-se para ela:

\- Como que o Tommy foi parar na sua casa? – Felicity olhou do Oliver para o motorista e de volta pra ele.

\- Essa é uma história longa que nem o Tommy sabe por inteira... – Felicity mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar. – É uma história... inacreditável. Mesmo! Muita gente não acreditaria se eu contasse... Mas você já viu coisas inacreditáveis quando estava na ilha, não é? – Oliver lembrou do Slade sendo injetado com o mirakuru, Constantine fazendo uma tatuagem mágica de proteção, totens que faziam magia... É... ele já havia visto coisas inacreditáveis.

\- Sim... Eu já vi coisas inacreditáveis. – Oliver respondeu simplesmente.

\- Esse foi um dos grandes motivos de eu ir atrás de você, Oliver. Tem acontecido coisas estranhas relacionadas ao Tommy, e eu sozinha não tô dando conta. O John é um amor, e respeitou meu silêncio, mas ele também é um soldado! Não acreditaria no que eu tenho pra contar. A gente pode falar mais sobre isso depois? – Ela olhou de novo pro motorista do táxi, e Oliver assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Claro, Felicity! O que você precisar! – Ele respondeu com um leve sorriso, e os dois seguiram o resto do caminho sem mais nenhum assunto pesado.

Felicity pensou no seu celular-Gideon, que ela havia deixado em casa, morrendo de medo de danificar o aparelho na viagem. Fazia dias que ela não olhava, e não sabia se sua mensagem havia sido respondida. A verdade é que a conexão entre ela e esse William de 2040 estava instável demais, e ela não sabia explicar por que às vezes ela recebia mensagens instantaneamente, e às vezes demorava até dias para obter uma resposta. Talvez agora que o Oliver estava de volta, duas cabeças pensando juntas trariam mais respostas.

9\. Capítulo 9

\- Ollie! – Tommy recebeu o amigo na porta com um abraço apertado, que Oliver retribuiu na hora.

\- Então foi assim que você se sentiu quando eu voltei da ilha? – Oliver perguntou se afastando do abraço.

\- Vamos prometer não morrer mais? – Tommy perguntou com um sorriso. – Estamos quites agora, vamos ficar por isso mesmo! – Oliver riu com gosto, mas de repente ficou sério.

\- Cara, desculpa—

\- Nem começa! – Tommy interrompeu o amigo erguendo uma das mãos abertas na altura do rosto. – Ninguém precisa pedir desculpas por nada. Tá tudo certo entre a gente. A gente é irmão! – Oliver assentiu com a cabeça e um leve sorriso no rosto, abraçando mais uma vez o amigo. Os dois se afastaram quando ouviram o som de uma fungada. Ambos olharam pra Felicity, que estava chorando levemente.

\- Desculpa... É que... – Felicity gesticulou com as mãos, apontando pros dois, e Tommy riu se aproximando dela.

\- Isso aqui é uma manteiga derretida! Chora até com Game of Thrones! – Tommy passou o braço no ombro dela, que fez um biquinho pra instigar pena. Tommy apenas riu mais, e Oliver só observou. – Vamos gente, vamos entrar. – Tommy continuou com o braço sobre o ombro da Felicity enquanto caminhava com ela para a sala. Oliver seguiu os dois. – Eu pedi comida, mas ainda deve demorar uns 20 minutos pra chegar. Tem uns petiscos aqui servidos enquanto isso.

\- Olha pra você! Um anfitrião perfeito! Ser CEO deu um jeito mesmo em você! – Felicity tirou um sarro do amigo enquanto saía do semi-abraço para tirar os sapatos, o casaco e junto com sua mochila, levar tudo pro closet da sala. – Quer que eu pendure suas coisas? – Ela perguntou se direcionando ao Oliver. Ele olhava admirado para ela, e Felicity ficou confusa por um instante, até que ele próprio levou suas coisas ao closet, fazendo o mesmo que ela, mas permanecendo calçado.

\- Você vem bastante aqui? – Oliver perguntou baixinho para Felicity quando estava perto dela. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, o trio ouviu a voz da Thea descendo as escadas.

\- Tommy? É a Felicity? Já faz uns dias que ela não vem! – Tommy olhou das escadas para o Oliver e decidiu não responder. Assim que Thea terminou de descer e apareceu no campo de visão deles, arregalou os olhos e veio correndo na direção do irmão. – Ollie! – Os dois se abraçaram com gosto. Assim que se afastaram, ela perguntou: - E como foi na Europa? Você não mandou mensagem, nem cartão postal... Foi quase como se você tivesse voltado pra ilha.

\- Foi mal. – Oliver respondeu. – Eu tava distraído. Surfando no mar, na neve... Muito surfe. – Thea olhou desconfiada, mas não disse nada. – Ouvi rumores de que meu clube está sob nova direção?

\- Seu clube é meu agora, e você não vai tomar de volta! – Thea disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. – O Tommy fez a reforma, e me fez gerente enquanto você não estava. Mas já que o Tommy agora é CEO da Merlyn Global, quem vai tomar conta do clube sou eu!

\- E vai fazer muito bem! Tenho certeza! – Felicity pegou a mão da menina mais nova, que a abraçou em cumprimento.

\- Foi por isso que você tava sumida? Você foi atrás do meu irmão? Ou é só coincidência que vocês chegaram juntos? – Thea ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

\- Você é desconfiada demais pra 18 anos! – Felicity tentou escapar da pergunta com um sorriso. – Oliver olhava as duas estranhando demais a situação. Era como se ele tivesse voltado para uma outra vida que não era dele.

A noite seguiu leve com os quatro colocando a conversa em dia, e curtindo a volta do Oliver. Com a presença da Thea, nada muito sério poderia ser dito. A adolescente resolveu permanecer na Mansão Merlyn por pelo menos mais alguns dias, mas agora que Oliver havia voltado, ela pelo menos prometeu pensar em voltar pra casa. Felicity pediu ao Oliver que passasse na casa dela no dia seguinte quando desse, porque ela queria muito colocá-lo a par do que de fato vinha acontecendo. Oliver viu no olhar dela que era sério.

\- Se você não estiver muito cansada, podemos conversar agora mesmo... – Oliver sugeriu enquanto ambos estavam num taxi, voltando para as suas respectivas casas. – Você parece apreensiva.

\- Você não se importa? – Felicity respondeu com uma pergunta. – Eu dormi o suficiente no voo, e preciso mesmo conversar com você.

\- Claro que não. – Oliver respondeu. – Poucas horas de sono é o meu padrão. – Felicity lançou um sorriso triste pra ele. – A gente pode ir pra minha casa, se você quiser...

\- Se estiver tudo bem com você, prefiro que seja na minha... Tem algo lá que eu preciso te mostrar. Fora que o taxi já está indo pra lá mesmo.

\- Sem problemas. – Oliver concordou. – Vou finalmente conhecer sua casa? – Havia bom humor no rosto dele com um toque sugestivo, o que fez Felicity corar um pouco. Eram raras as vezes que Oliver flertava abertamente com ela. Acontecia mais quando os dois estavam sozinhos, e Felicity ficava sempre um tanto consternada e sem saber se ele estava mesmo flertando, se era só o jeito dele, ou se ela estava mesmo era imaginando tudo.

\- De novo, sob outras circunstâncias... – Antes mesmo que ela precisasse explicar o comentário, ela continuou rapidamente. – Só espero que eu não tenha deixado nada exposto antes da viagem que vá me fazer passar vergonha. – Oliver lançou um sorriso sincero pra ela, daquele que poucos viam, e Felicity até aceitou passar vergonha se a recompensa era essa.

Chegando à sua casa, Felicity abriu a porta e ofereceu ao Oliver que se sentasse enquanto ela abria algumas janelas pra circular ar, e ia buscar o seu celular-Gideon. Assim que ela retornou pra sala, mais uma vez descalça, notou que Oliver não havia sentado, como ela havia sugerido. Ele estava notando cada detalhe de sua pequena sala. Cada item de decoração, até parar de frente para o pôster do filme Robin Hood. Ele virou-se para ela com uma única sobrancelha erguida – claro que ele sabia que ela estava ali olhando!

\- Como eu disse pro Tommy, o Errol Flynn chegou aí antes de você! – Oliver apenas sorriu e sentou-se no sofá oposto ao que Felicity havia sentado. Felicity começou a contar a história de como Tommy havia vindo parar sob seus cuidados. Contou da Zari viajante no tempo, e quando Oliver perguntou como ela poderia ter certeza de que se tratava mesmo de viajante do tempo, Felicity respondeu:

\- Ela abriu um portal azul que a gente atravessa pra outro lugar, Oliver! Aqui, no meio da minha sala! Além disso, ela flutuou (flutuou, Oliver!) o Tommy pro quarto! Como se fosse mágica! Você já viu algo assim antes? – Oliver ficou um instante em silêncio como era de costume sempre que lembrava de algo de seu passado na ilha. Era como se estivesse assistindo a um flashback e nem lembrasse que havia mais pessoas em volta.

\- Já... – Felicity até se surpreendeu de obter uma resposta... Era mais fácil arrancar um dente sem anestesia do Oliver do que arrancar uma verdade sobre a ilha. – Lembra que eu te disse uma vez que eu acredito sim em magia? – Felicity lembrou com carinho da vez que o Oliver havia dito isso enquanto se ajoelhava pra pegar sua caneta do chão de sua sala no departamento de TI. – Eu já vi com os meus próprios olhos. Mais do que gostaria.

\- Ela me falou que no futuro, o Malcolm Merlyn fica completamente louco, e tenta ressuscitar o filho num negócio chamado Poço de Lázaro.

\- Então o Malcolm não morreu? – Oliver perguntou, mas soava quase como uma afirmação.

\- Aparentemente não. Ela me disse também que não tinha intenção nenhuma de salvar o Tommy. Que só ia substituir o corpo dele por o de um clone incompatível com vida, assim seria incapaz ressuscitar. Clones, Oliver! – Felicity balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, e Oliver não disse nada, apenas absorvendo mais uma nova informação. – Só que o sistema de inteligência artificial da nave dela disse que o Tommy ainda poderia ser salvo, e ela não poderia ignorar isso. Ela me pediu que não alterasse em nada a linha do tempo, mas eu não podia tirar do Tommy a chance de viver sua própria vida sem parecer a louca que acredita em viagem no tempo! Fora que eu não podia falar com você porque vai que o Tommy decidisse sumir, ou pior... Não acordasse! Eu não poderia fazer isso com você!

Oliver levantou-se e sentou-se do lado da Felicity, segurando sua mão na dele. A mão dela quase sumia na dele.

\- Eu não tenho nem como começar a te agradecer pelo que você fez pelo Tommy. Eu tive um gostinho do que eu seria sem ele na minha vida, e não gostei nem um pouco. Agora que ele sabe do meu segredo, e está vivo, eu vou fazer de tudo pra ser melhor. Eu vou honrar o meu amigo.

\- Mas aí é que tá, Oliver. – Felicity fez uma cara de tensão, e Oliver ficou preocupado. – A história complica porque um outro viajante do tempo entrou em contato comigo. E quando tudo se tornou demais pra mim, foi quando eu resolvi te trazer de volta. Você precisa me ajudar a entender o que tá acontecendo. O Diggle é um amigo sem igual, mas acho que ele não tá pronto pra aceitar tanto o sobrenatural quanto eu preciso. Já você... – Felicity não especificou nada, mas Oliver compreendeu. – Nesse celular, a Zari instalou um aplicativo com uma versão da inteligência artificial da nave dela. Eu fiz de tudo pra hackear esse sistema, mas não consegui... Tecnologia do futuro! – Felicity disse frustrada, e Oliver assentiu com a cabeça. – Só que parece que em algum momento no futuro, eu mostrei esse aparelho pra um tal de William, e ele sim conseguiu hackear o app e mandar mensagens pra mim, no passado. E aí que tá o problema. – Felicity pegou o celular e mostrou ao Oliver a última mensagem que havia recebido sobre a morte do Tommy. Oliver leu o que William havia escrito, e a resposta da Felicity em seguida: "Exatamente quando o Tommy morre. Precisamos evitar isso para que o esforço da Zari não tenha sido em vão.". Mas não havia resposta depois daquilo. O celular-Gideon fez o barulho de notificação que Felicity já conhecia muito bem, e ela tomou o aparelho da mão do Oliver, e viu que estava chegando nova mensagem. Ela leu palavra por palavra ser digitada, e Oliver se aproximou para ler também.

"03 de Novembro de 2013. E eu estive pensando sobre a demora pra você receber mensagens. O que eu sei da teoria do tempo é que ele precisa de um tempo para se fixar novamente depois de cada alteração feita. Então, talvez, cada vez que você tome uma decisão que vá alterar o curso natural das coisas, pode ser que demore pra você receber minha resposta por isso. A linha do tempo precisa ser refeita, e nossa comunicação fica inconsistente."

Oliver não disse nada, estava pensativo. Felicity resolveu responder rápido na esperança que a "linha de comunicação" estivesse aberta: "William, a Zari me falou sobre paradoxo. Ela disse que não poderia alterar seu próprio passado porque senão teoricamente ela não estaria no lugar certo e na hora certa pra alterar o passado, por isso o paradoxo. Você conversar comigo pra alterar o futuro não vai mexer no seu passado? Não corremos esse risco?"

Felicity olhou por alguns segundos pro celular-Gideon, em dúvida se obteria resposta imediata. Oliver permanecia em silêncio.

"Eu prefiro correr esse risco. Você é boa demais pro meu pai, Felicity. E apesar de vocês dois terem me dado uma família, e uma irmã, por conta da vida que vocês levam e das escolhas do meu pai, eu cresci longe dela, e hoje somos dois estranhos. Se eu conseguir mudar isso de alguma forma... Talvez minha mãe não morra, talvez eu veja minha irmã crescer... Eu quero mudar!"

Felicity entendeu claramente que William ressentia seu pai. Ela também concluiu que William seria seu enteado no futuro. Mas a pergunta era: "William, quem é seu pai?"

Oliver continuava lendo a conversa em silêncio e em apreensão

"Oliver Queen"

10\. Capítulo 10

Felicity olhou para o Oliver, que estava imóvel, sem reação. Quer dizer que no futuro, ela e o Oliver...? Não havia mais resposta do William, e nem ela sabia o que escrever. Até que Felicity lembrou-se de algo que era muito mais urgente.

\- Oliver! – Ela disse num tom aflito, voltando na conversa escrita que havia tido com o William. Ele olhou pra ela preocupado. – Olha! – Felicity apontava na conversa enquanto falava. – Ele disse "você não me conhece ainda". Não falou "não nasci ainda". E não sei você, mas eu fiquei com a impressão de que eu não sou a... mãe dele. – Era muito estranho se imaginar mãe de alguém! Oliver foi ficando branco e Felicity baixou um pouco o tom de voz antes de falar. – Tem alguma chance de você ter um filho por aí que não saiba? – Oliver não respondeu nada, e Felicity acrescentou: – Ou que saiba! Não estou julgando!

Oliver se levantou passando as mãos nos cabelos, quase arrancando o que tinha. Ele parecia um tigre preso, indo de um lado pro outro.

\- Felicity, eu preciso... – Oliver interrompeu como se ele próprio não soubesse do que precisava.

\- Oliver, se você precisa sair, vai! A gente conversa quando você quiser... – Felicity respirou fundo e desviou o olhar dele. – *Se* você quiser.

Oliver lançou um olhar de gratidão, mas não se estendeu muito: em questão de segundos já havia ido embora fazer sabe Deus o quê. Felicity só esperava que nenhum infeliz cruzasse o caminho dele no estado em que ele estava. Ela resolveu que não esperaria por ele. Começou a arrumar as suas coisas que trouxe da viagem, e antes de guardar seu celular-Gideon, mandou uma última mensagem: "Espero que o risco tenha valido a pena...". Ela tinha certeza que se houvesse uma resposta, demoraria. Nada mudaria mais uma linha do tempo do que descobrir a data de morte de um amigo pra que você possa evitar, e claro... que o homem que é secretamente o seu crush acaba sendo o pai da sua filha...

Felicity vestiu seu pijama de cupcakes e se preparou para dormir, mas demorou horas até que de fato conseguisse. Seu cérebro não conseguia parar de pensar em possibilidades e fazer teorias. A Zari voltou no tempo, salvou o Tommy, mas ele morreu meses depois e não adiantou nada... Ela própria em 2040 fez planos de viagem no tempo, mas sumiu (morreu?) e passou a bucha pro seu... enteado (talvez?) pra que consertasse o passado. Provavelmente para evitar a morte do Tommy mais uma vez, mas o William quis mais. Ele disse que ela era boa demais pro seu pai. Ele parecia realmente repudiar o Oliver. Falou também que sua irmã foi criada longe dele... Que futuro era esse que Felicity e Oliver decidiam criar uma filha longe do irmão... do filho mais velho do Oliver?! Agora Felicity estava na dúvida se ter contado tudo pro Oliver foi melhor ou pior. Como ela conseguiria seguir adiante como se nada tivesse acontecido sabendo que um dia casaria com ele. E será que saber que ela casaria com ele acabaria atrapalhando tudo e o relacionamento deles nunca sairia da possibilidade por conhecimento prévio?

Felicity dormiu com a cabeça cheia desses pensamentos e teve sonhos conturbados por conta disso. E justamente por estar tão envolvida em tantas dúvidas que não ouviu quando a janela do quarto dela foi aberta. Aos poucos ela percebia que seu nome sendo chamado não era no sonho...

\- Felicity! – Ela acordou assustada e deu um grito quando viu uma figura de um homem na escuridão do seu quarto. – Sou eu, não grita!

\- Oliver! – Felicity o repreendeu levando a mão ao peito. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca! – Você quase me mata de susto!

\- Desculpa. – Oliver disse sem jeito. – E desculpa por invadir sua casa uma hora dessas...

\- Que horas são, por falar nisso? – Felicity se sentou melhor na cama e pegou seu celular do criado-mudo. – Meu Deus, Oliver! Você não dorme, não? – Oliver estava sem graça, mas também tinha um quê de urgência no olhar. Felicity decidiu poupá-lo. – Já que estou acordada, vou fazer café. Não penso sem café, e pelo jeito o negócio é sério.

Felicity levantou-se da cama e foi caminhando até a cozinha. Oliver a seguiu. Felicity foi pegando as coisas necessárias e posicionou duas xícaras, uma do lado da outra na bancada da cozinha. Ela esticou o braço na direção da banqueta, indicando que Oliver deveria sentar.

Assim que as duas xícaras estavam cheias, e Felicity já havia dado pelo menos três goles, ela se virou pro Oliver e disse:

\- Tá, agora pode falar. O que é tão urgente que não pôde esperar pelo menos o sol nascer? – Oliver deixou sua caneca na bancada e se virou também de frente pra Felicity.

\- Quando você me falou aquilo sobre ter um filho... – Oliver respirou fundo baixando o olhar. – Uma vez, antes de Lian Yu, eu tive um susto de gravidez com uma garota.

\- A Laurel? – Felicity perguntou inocentemente e se arrependeu quando viu a expressão de culpa no rosto do Oliver.

\- Não... Eu não era exatamente fiel à Laurel... – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. E o William esperava ainda ter uma irmã? Felicity não aceitaria traição assim como a Laurel aparentemente aceitou. – Mas essa garota, Samantha, engravidou. E ela foi até em casa, me falou da gravidez, mas uns dias depois ela ligou e disse que tinha sofrido um aborto espontâneo, e eu nunca mais a vi. Claro que algumas semanas depois eu tava no Queen's Gambit, então realmente nunca mais nem pensei nela. – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que o Oliver continuasse no ritmo dele. – Quando eu saí daqui mais cedo, só conseguia pensar nisso. A minha vontade era procurar por ela, mas eu nem saberia por onde começar. E eu tentei esperar até uma hora mais decente pra te pedir, Felicity, mas... Eu preciso saber!

\- Claro, Oliver. Claro que eu te ajudo a desvendar esse mistério. Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre mistérios. – Felicity comentou enquanto se levantava e pegava o seu tablet, trazendo-o de volta para a bancada. Enquanto ela ia se ajeitando, o Oliver, claramente tenso disse:

\- Samantha Clayton é o nome dela. Eu não sei muito mais que isso... Sei que ela era amiga de faculdade da Laurel.

\- Sério, Oliver? Com uma amiga? – Felicity queria não julgar, mas ele estava dificultando e muito pro lado dela. – Oliver nem conseguiu se constranger muito, de tão nervoso que estava. – Ok, Samantha Clayton, provavelmente nascida em 1985 ou perto disso... Faculdade de Starling City? – Ela perguntou e Oliver assentiu com a cabeça. – Encontrei você. Vamos ver agora registros médicos... Bem, ela é de Central City e voltou pra lá em 2007 mesmo. Esteve internada por 2 dias no hospital no começo de Dezembro de 2007 na... Obstetrícia.

\- Ela mentiu pra mim? – Oliver estava branco como papel. Horrorizado. – Ela me disse que perdeu o bebê...

\- William Clayton... 5 anos, na pré-escola... E espera um pouco... – Oliver ainda não conseguia focar em nada. Tanto que Felicity teve que colocar a mão em seu braço para chamar a atenção dele depois que ela encontrou o que queria. – Olha, Oliver. Definitivamente parece com você.

Oliver olhou pra tela do tablet que tinha uma foto do William do seu registro escolar. Um menininho com cabelos castanho claro, bochechudo e olhos tão parecidos com os dele. Oliver estava sem palavras.

\- Parecer ele parece, mas você tem certeza absoluta que é seu, Oliver? – Oliver olhou do tablet para ela. – Você pode pedir um exame de DNA pra ter certeza, mas por que ela falaria pra você que perdeu o bebê e voltaria pra cidade natal dela?

\- Felicity... – Oliver suspirou profundamente. – Você falou com ele! Um William em 2040 disse que eu sou pai dele, e a Samantha teve um filho chamado William! Eu só quero entender por quê! Por que ela mentiu pra mim? Eu confesso que não estava nem um pouco pronto pra ser pai, mas ainda assim...

\- Oliver... – Felicity passou a mão no ombro dele massageando-o por um instante. – Quando o William nasceu, você já estava em Lian Yu! Ainda que você soubesse, você não teria feito parte da vida dele.

\- Mas então por que ela não me disse quando eu voltei? Com certeza ela ficou sabendo! Eu tenho o direito de conhecer meu filho! – Agora Oliver estava ficando irritado, e Felicity retraiu a mão, dando-lhe espaço. – E se esse negócio de viagem no tempo não tivesse acontecido, eu ia descobrir como? Quanto tempo mais eu ia perder da vida do meu filho?

\- Oliver. Pra bem ou pra mal, nosso futuro já está alterado. Você descobriu agora que tem um filho. Não adianta pensar no que seria. E se você chegar assim na Samantha, talvez você não vá conseguir o que quer, que é fazer parte da vida do William... É isso que você quer, né? – Oliver assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo, se acalmando. – Com certeza a Samantha tem uma explicação. E ainda que você não goste da explicação, você tem que dar a chance a ela que se explique!

\- Você tem razão. – Oliver ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, até que se virou pra Felicity. – Eu preciso ir pra Central City!

\- Você não prefere ligar antes? – Felicity sugeriu.

\- Não, isso não é conversa pra telefone! Além do quê, eu quero ver o William com os meus próprios olhos. Você consegue o endereço? – Felicity nem respondeu, apenas tombou a cabeça pro lado com uma de expressão que parecia dizer "Jura que você tá me perguntando isso?" – Certo! Claro que você consegue...

\- Você... quer ir sozinho, ou... – Felicity hesitou. – Se você precisar de apoio moral, eu ainda tenho alguns dias de férias que pedi pra poder ir atrás de você. Mas também entendo se quiser fazer isso sozinho.

Oliver olhou nos olhos dela, e Felicity pôde ver toda a deliberação que estava tendo. Oliver sempre preferia fazer tudo sozinho. Só o fato de estar considerando levar alguém com ele, já era um passo enorme.

\- Seria bom ter alguém com conhecimento jurídico comigo, mas a única pessoa que conheço é a Laurel, e de jeito nenhum vou viajar com ela num momento como esse... – Felicity pôde até ouvir os anjos cantando "Aleluia" de fundo. Há alguns meses atrás, o Oliver teria estragado todo o progresso que teve com o Tommy fazendo uma besteira dessas. – E você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço...

\- Oliver, se você quiser que eu vá, eu vou! – Felicity disse com um sorriso, e Oliver simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. Pedir ajuda era algo muito difícil pra ele, mas aceitar ajuda já era um progresso enorme na opinião dela.

\- Tá... então faz uma mala pra um ou dois dias enquanto eu vou em casa fazer o mesmo e pegar o carro. Eu tô com a moto aí. – Oliver disse enquanto se levantava e posicionava sua xícara na pia. – É o tempo certo de eu voltar aqui e a gente pegar estrada. – Felicity olhou confusa pra ele, ainda sentada. – Se bem que se a gente levar só uma mochila e for de moto, chegamos mais rápido...

\- Quê? – Felicity estava sem palavras, e era raro ela estar sem palavras.

\- Não, você não tem capacete, e acho que não pega bem eu chegar de moto querendo ser pai do menino...

\- Oliver! – Ele voltou a focar nela, pegando sua jaqueta, que ele havia retirado antes de sentar pra tomar café. – A gente pode ir de trem...

\- A estação está fechada. Eu quero ir agora. – Oliver respondeu simplesmente, e Felicity piscou algumas vezes antes de responder:

\- Ok... – Ela se levantou e o seguiu até a porta.

\- Obrigado por fazer isso por mim, Felicity. – Oliver disse assim que chegou na porta. Daí sorriu levemente, e com os olhos brilhando com humor, completou: – Ah, e adorei os cupcakes!

Felicity olhou confusa pra ele, que estava de costas, já subindo na sua moto, e fechou a porta de casa. Daí ela olhou para as suas pernas e se deu conta. Cupcakes! Seu pijama! Ela havia tido uma conversa inteira com Oliver Queen vestida de pijama de cupcakes!

\- É pra morrer! – Felicity disse balançando a cabeça e indo refazer sua mochila. Só Oliver Queen mesmo pra tirar tanto a sua vida do eixo!

11\. Capítulo 11

\- Ok... Esse é o endereço. – Felicity disse olhando pro tablet e confirmando com o número na porta da casa onde eles haviam estacionado. – Oliver, você tem certeza absoluta que quer fazer isso? É Sábado de manhã, então a probabilidade de eles estarem em casa é grande, mas...

\- Felicity... – Oliver disse simplesmente olhando sério pra ela. Felicity suspirou e perguntou:

\- E você tem certeza absoluta que não quer que eu vá junto? – Felicity não queria *mesmo* entrar naquela casa naquele instante, mas se ele precisasse de uma mediadora, ou de alguém para mantê-lo calmo, ela iria.

\- Não, eu preciso fazer isso sozinho.

\- Ok então... Lembra do que a gente conversou: mantenha a calma e não acuse a Samantha de nada! Deixe que ela se explique antes de virar o Capuz pra cima dela! – Felicity se acomodou melhor no banco de passageiros e baixou o vidro do carro.

Oliver abriu a porta do carro assentindo com a cabeça e foi decidido tocar a campainha da casa. Felicity ficou observando a porta abrir, e de onde estava, pôde observar uma mulher alta de cabelo castanho escuro com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Laurel, Helena, McKenna, e agora Samantha... É, Oliver definitivamente tinha um tipo: alta e morena. E Felicity não era nada disso. Mas agora não era a hora de ficar se lamentando. Felicity viu a porta da casa se fechar, e ficou observando a vizinhança. Era um lugar bonito, com outras casas vizinhas... Um típico subúrbio americano pra se criar uma família. Como a conversa podia demorar, Felicity decidiu sair do carro um pouco e esticar as pernas. Também estava quente demais pra ficar dentro do carro. Ela nem se preocupou com trancar o veículo, porque a vizinhança parecia mesmo segura. Em uma das casas, Felicity viu uma menina pequena com o pai dando banho num cachorro enorme, em outra havia dois meninos correndo um atrás do outro, felizes da vida. Felicity não se dava muito bem com crianças quando era uma. Era difícil ter amigos quando se era muito mais nova que seus colegas de sala, e ainda era rotulada a gênia da escola. Ela se apoiou na parte de trás do Bentley do Oliver e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, apreciando o sol da manhã no rosto.

\- Eu não conheço você! – Veio uma vozinha perto da Felicity. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou ligeiramente pra baixo, identificando a fonte: William. Ele estava vestindo um pijama de robô, e olhava pra ela com um olhar que era um misto de curiosidade e suspeita.

\- Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui? – Felicity perguntou olhando de volta pra casa.

\- Ela tá recebendo visita. Eu não gosto quando vem visita, porque ela me faz cumprimentar todo mundo e ficar ouvindo conversa de adulto... É um saco! – Felicity tentou disfarçar a risada, mas acabou fazendo um som estanho mesmo assim e mordeu os lábios pra se conter.

\- É... Conversa de adulto é chato mesmo! – Felicity concordou com um sorriso. – Daí então você decidiu sair de casa sem avisar a mamãe?

\- Ela acha que eu tô brincando com o meu PSP no quarto, mas eu saí pela janela, viu? – William apontou pra lateral da casa, onde ficava a janela do que provavelmente era o seu quarto. Filho do Oliver mesmo! Felicity pensou com bom humor.

\- Bom, você deu sorte que eu sou uma pessoa legal então, porque aposto que a sua mãe não gostaria de te ver falando com estranhos! – Felicity ergueu uma sobrancelha e William se sentiu propriamente repreendido.

\- É, mas você é bonita demais pra ser um estranho. – E flertava que nem o pai! Felicity aumentou ainda mais o sorriso.

\- Bom, meu nome é Felicity. Assim não somos mais estranhos...

\- E eu sou o William. – O menino esticou a mão que não carregava um PSP em cumprimento. Felicity aceitou o gesto e perguntou:

\- O que você tá jogando? – Ela apontou com a cabeça pro PSP.

\- Toy Story. É muito legal! Tô quase fechando!

\- Que legal! Esse eu nunca joguei. – Felicity sorriu pro menino.

\- Você joga PSP? – William perguntou de olho arregalado. – Não conheço nenhum adulto que sabe jogar!

\- Eu jogo! – Felicity respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- E Xbox? Eu tenho um no meu quarto! Quer jogar comigo? – William perguntou todo empolgado, e Felicity odiou ter que quebrar o barato dele.

\- Eu adoraria, William, mas agora a sua mãe tá tendo uma conversa bem séria com o meu amigo, e eu acharia melhor a gente não incomodar. – O rostinho dele murchou, e Felicity quis consertar de alguma forma. – Por que a gente não senta ali na escada do pátio da sua casa, e você me mostra em que fase que você está no seu PSP? – William foi abrindo o sorriso de volta, e aquilo aqueceu o coração dela. – Eu até levo meu tablet e deixo você jogar meus jogos nele. Que tal? – William assentiu a cabeça assiduamente e foi correndo se sentar enquanto Felicity pegava o tablet no carro. Os dois ficaram jogando juntos por algum tempo até que ouviram chamados de "William" vindos de dentro da casa, que aumentavam de volume progressivamente.

\- Acho que você foi descoberto, carinha! – Felicity disse com um sorriso enquanto o menino se levantava, ainda com a tablet dela na mão. William abriu a porta de casa e gritou:

\- Tô aqui!

\- William! – Felicity ouviu a voz que só poderia ser da Samantha se aproximando da porta, e ela também se levantou, pegando o PSP do William que estava no chão. – Quem deixou você sair, mocinho? – William baixou a cabeça ao ser repreendido.

\- Eu ouvi a campainha e saí pra não ter que cumprimentar sua visita... – William estava agora propositadamente fazendo voz de coitadinho, e Felicity não pôde evitar achar uma graça. Ela notou que Oliver se aproximou da porta também, mas como ela, ele não tirava os olhos do menino.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não pode sair sem me avisar. Ainda que seja pra ficar no jardim, Will.

\- Desculpa, mamãe! – Felicity conseguia agora entender como o Oliver conseguiu escapar de ser disciplinado tantas vezes quando garoto. A expressão do William era adorável demais pra receber bronca. – Mãe, essa é minha amiga Felicity, ela ficou brincando comigo no PSP e no tablet dela! – Ele estava claramente desconversando, e estava agora com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Oi... – Samantha olhou desconcertada para Felicity, e Oliver interveio.

\- Samantha, essa é Felicity, minha amiga. Ela que me ajudou a descobrir tudo e me acompanhou até aqui.

\- Prazer... – Felicity estendeu a mão pra Samantha, que a cumprimentou, ainda sem muita certeza do que estava havendo.

\- Will... O que eu falei sobre estranhos? – Samantha se direcionou ao filho.

\- Ela não é estranha... É minha amiga! – William respondeu simplesmente. – E amiga dele... – William apontou pro Oliver, olhando desconfiado pra ele. – E quem é você? – Faltava um tiquinho no tom voz da criança pra sair da curiosidade pra falta de educação, mas a mãe preferiu relevar.

\- William, esse é um amigo da mamãe, o Oliver. – Oliver se ajoelhou pra ficar da altura do William e estendeu a mão pra ele.

\- Oi, William! Eu fico muito feliz de poder te conhecer! – O menino diminuiu um pouco a desconfiança no olhar e cumprimentou o Oliver. Felicity observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto, mas Samantha estava claramente tensa. – Você pode mostrar pra mim o que você tava jogando? – Oliver apontou com a cabeça pro tablet nas mãos dele, e William assentiu com a cabeça empolgado.

\- Vamos pra dentro... – Samantha disse oferecendo que todos entrassem. – A vizinhança é legal, mas fofoqueiros tem em toda parte...

Os quatro entraram e Oliver pôde interagir um pouco com o filho. Felicity pediu para usar o banheiro, e Samantha a acompanhou até a porta. Ao sair do banheiro, Felicity notou que Samantha ainda estava por perto, e não havia voltado pra sala. Ela estava claramente nervosa, e até tremia a mão um pouco.

\- Tá tudo bem? – Felicity perguntou pra ela, que foi pega de surpresa, de tão distraída que estava.

\- Eu achei que ele nunca fosse aparecer... – Samantha disse baixinho. – Primeiro porque ele era um irresponsável, depois porque morreu no barco... Daí ele voltou, mas nem veio atrás do filho. Ele me disse que não sabia do que a mãe fez, que acreditou mesmo que eu tivesse perdido o bebê! – Felicity estava confusa, mas agora não era hora de ficar na sua curiosidade. Samantha estava claramente sobrecarregada de surpresas.

\- Samantha, eu posso te garantir que o Oliver não é mais o mesmo homem que foi antes da ilha. – Samantha levantou a cabeça e olhou para Felicity. – Ter passado pelo que ele passou mudou o Oliver completamente! Ele é um homem bom. Traumatizado pelo que passou e um tanto receoso, mas bom! Ele realmente não sabia do filho. – Samantha assentiu com a cabeça, mas não falou nada por alguns instantes.

\- Vocês dois...? – Samantha deixou implícita a pergunta.

\- Eu e o Oliver? – Felicity perguntou surpresa. – Não, não! Isso seria impensável! – Ela continuou constrangida. – A gente é só amigo.

\- Então ele mudou mesmo, porque o Oliver que eu conheci não tinha amigas... Muito menos amigas que se leva pra conhecer o filho! – Samantha disse meio amarga e cansada, e Felicity preferiu não comentar.

\- Eu vou me despedir do William e esperar no carro. – Ela finalmente disse baixinho e saiu andando. Era por situações como essa que ela não queria ter entrado. Felicity compreendia completamente que a situação devia ser extremamente estressante e desconfortável pra Samantha, mas ela não queria se ferir no meio de fogo cruzado.

\- William... – Felicity chamou quando voltou pra sala. Oliver olhava admirado pro menino e não conseguia ver mais nada. – Eu vou esperar o Oliver no carro, tá bom? Adorei te conhecer! – William respondeu com um sorriso e voltou a olhar pro tablet. – Oliver? – Ele finalmente desviou o olhar do filho e olhou pra amiga. – Leva meu tablet quando sair? – Ele pôde perceber que havia algo de errado com ela, e perguntou com o olhar o que era, mas Felicity simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como resposta. Ao se virar para ir embora, notou Samantha observando a interação. Felicity foi em direção à porta, e Samantha a seguiu.

\- Desculpa se eu te ofendi de alguma forma. – Ela disse enquanto abria a porta pra Felicity. – Eu normalmente não sou assim, mas o Oliver me pegou muito de surpresa.

\- Eu entendo completamente. – Felicity disse com um sorriso.

\- O William já me perguntou do pai, sabe? E eu sempre disse que ele havia morrido, porque o William nem era nascido quando o Oliver "morreu". – Samantha fez o gesto de aspas com a mão. – Era mais fácil manter a farsa, entende?

\- Claro... – Felicity respondeu simplesmente.

\- Mas também nada disso é culpa sua, então mais uma vez, desculpa. – Samantha disse com um leve sorriso. – E obrigada por ter brincado com o William.

\- Ele é um garoto lindo, educado e muito esperto. E tudo isso é mérito só seu. – Felicity respondeu, e Samantha deu um sorriso sincero de gratidão. Felicity saiu pela porta e foi aguardar no carro.

Não passou muito tempo, até que Oliver retornasse também. Felicity programou o GPS do carro para o hotel que ela havia reservado enquanto estavam ainda na estrada, e Oliver entrou e dirigiu o carro em silêncio por alguns minutos. Felicity não disse nada. Preferiu esperar que Oliver tivesse "digerido" melhor o que aconteceu. Ainda no carro a caminho do hotel, Oliver finalmente disse:

\- Minha mãe pagou pra Samantha dizer que havia perdido o bebê. – Felicity estava chocada! Isso era novela mexicana demais para a sua cabeça! – A Samantha não aceitou o dinheiro, mas também não quis nunca mais saber da minha família depois disso, e com razão! – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça. – Como a minha mãe pôde fazer isso comigo? – Oliver estava com os olhos marejados, e Felicity queria muito poder abraçar ele bem forte, mas se conteve com passar a mão no braço dele.

\- Você pode perguntar pra ela quando a gente voltar... – Felicity sugeriu.

\- Eu nem sei se vou conseguir olhar pra minha mãe depois disso... Primeiro o empreendimento, e agora isso? Que outros segredos ela tá escondendo de mim? – Oliver respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

\- Eu notei que a Samantha te apresentou como amigo, e não como pai... – Felicity sugeriu a mudança de assunto.

\- Ela pediu um tempo pra explicar melhor pro William, e eu entendo completamente. – Oliver esclareceu. – E também porque eu acho que ela não tem muita certeza se eu vou ser uma constante na vida dele ou não. No lugar dela, eu faria o mesmo.

\- Oliver, você não é mais a mesma pessoa que era, e eu disse isso pra ela. Ela também vai perceber isso. Não fica se punindo pelo que você já foi! – Oliver olhou pra ela com um sorriso querendo se formar, mas voltou a olhar pro trânsito. – A Samantha também me pareceu uma ótima pessoa e bem sensata. É só você se comprometer a de fato estar presente na vida do seu filho como você combinar com ela, e ela vai começar a confiar em você. As coisas vão se acertando...

\- Felicity... – Oliver parou num sinal vermelho, respirou fundo e olhou sério pra ela. – Obrigado. – Felicity lançou um sorriso brilhante pra ele, e ele retribuiu, olhando de volta nos olhos dela. Felicity ficou com a impressão que horas haviam se passado com os dois se olhando, mas devem ter sido só alguns instantes mesmo até que a buzina do carro de trás fez com que Oliver focasse novamente no trânsito e no semáforo, que já estava verde. A vida do Oliver era Star City e do William em Central City. Eles não poderiam se ver com tanta frequência, mas o Oliver com certeza poderia e queria ser uma constante na vida do menino. E quem sabe com o tempo, o William poderia até passar alguns dias em Star City com ele nas férias... Felicity tinha fé que daria tudo certo.

12\. Capítulo 12

"E nas notícias locais, o bilionário Oliver Queen retornou mais uma vez à Starling City depois de mais de um mês viajando. Com o julgamento de sua mãe se aproximando, e a empresa da família, que emprega mais de 30 mil pessoas na cidade em risco, há muita especulação se ele vai ou não assumir essa liderança. Mas o curioso é que Oliver Queen não retornou diretamente à Starling. Não, ele foi avistado em Central City juntamente com uma possível namorada, que conseguimos identificar como Felicity Smoak. Isso mesmo! Aquela que salvou Tommy Merlyn. Estaria Oliver demonstrando mais do que apreço num fim de semana romântico? Veremos..."  
\- Ollie! – Thea chamou entrando na mansão Queen. A probabilidade de seu irmão ouvi-la era mínima dado o tamanho da casa, mas ela precisava muito tirar a história que ouviu na TV à limpo.  
\- Oi, Srta. Thea! – Thea abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou apertado a Raisa, que veio recebê-la na porta. – Agora que o seu irmão voltou pra casa você vai voltar também, não? – O olhar esperançoso de Raisa, que era quase uma mãe pra Thea, partiu o coração dela.  
\- Não, Raisa... Por enquanto não. Eu só vim aqui tirar uma história a limpo com o Oliver. – Raisa assentiu com a cabeça e passou a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos dela.  
\- Ele está no quarto dele se arrumando. Disse que vai à empresa hoje.  
\- Obrigada, Raisa.  
Thea subiu as escadas dois degraus por vez, chamando o nome do irmão. E porque anunciou tanto que estava ali, nem se importou de bater quando chegou na porta do quarto dele.  
\- Ollie! – Ela disse mais uma vez, abrindo a porta. – Você pode explicar que história é essa de fim de semana romântico em Central City?  
\- Bom dia, Thea! – Oliver disse com um olhar recriminatório enquanto apertava o nó de sua gravata. – Eu não sabia que você era capaz de acordar tão cedo sem que sua vida estivesse em risco!  
\- Rá, rá! Muito engraçado! – Thea se aproximou da cama do irmão e se jogou nela, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos pra não ficar completamente deitada. – Vida em risco é a sua e a da Felicity se não me explicarem essa história direitinho! Eu não acredito que vocês estão juntos e não me falaram!  
\- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que você tá falando, Thea! – Oliver passou perfume e se olhou em frente ao espelho, sem um pingo de preocupação.  
\- Eu tô falando de você e a Felicity terem sido avistados juntos em Central City esse fim de semana. Eu vi fotos! – Thea apontou um dedo pro irmão, que havia se virado para olhar pra ela. – Além disso, o Twitter tá bombando com a #Olicity e #Tomicity. E eu que achei que a palhaçada de vocês dois dividirem a mesma mulher tinha acabado!  
\- A diferença é que a Felicity não tem nada nem comigo nem com o Tommy! – Oliver respondeu com um tom de irritação.  
\- Você tem certeza? Porque não tem como desmentir que vocês viajaram juntos, e ela foi de fato atrás de você pra te trazer de volta. Quanto ao Tommy... – Thea abriu um sorriso com a perspectiva de provocar o irmão. – Sei lá se não rolou nada entre os dois... Ele morou um mês na casa dela, Oliver. Um mês! E pelo que eu conheço de você e do Tommy, nenhuma mulher estaria a salvo de vocês por tanto tempo!  
Oliver ficou em silêncio com uma cara emburrada e mexendo os dedos da mão de forma repetitiva por alguns instantes, até que Thea começou a rir.  
\- Thea, não é nada disso! A Felicity foi sim comigo até Central City como um favor de amiga. Foi muito importante pra mim, e eu vou te contar tudo assim que eu falar com a mamãe primeiro.  
Thea reparou que o irmão estava sério, e logo endureceu o olhar também.  
\- Você vai ver a mamãe? Vai visitar a mulher que fez a cidade perder 500 pessoas inocentes?  
\- Thea... – Oliver tombou a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou sério pra irmã. – Não foi isso que a mamãe fez.  
\- Claro... – Thea respondeu em tom de deboche. – Ela não teve escolha... Mas adivinha? – Thea acrescentou com um sorriso irônico. – Ela teve! A escolha de não ser uma assassina em massa. E eu também tenho uma escolha. A escolha de não ser filha dela.  
\- Bom, a escolha, ainda que errada, é sua. – Oliver disse com um suspiro. – Mas o que eu tenho pra falar com a mamãe é ainda mais sério que isso. E como eu disse, te conto tudo depois. Prometo. – Thea assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou da cama do irmão.  
\- Café da manhã? – Oliver sugeriu passando o braço pelo ombro da irmã. – Aposto que a Raisa está nesse momento já preparando seus favoritos. – Thea sorriu e os dois foram juntos pra cozinha.

Oliver chegou na Corporação Queen e foi direto ao setor de TI antes de ir a qualquer outro lugar. Ele ofereceu passar na casa da Felicity para que viessem juntos, mas ela declinou, dizendo que preferiria vir com o próprio carro por conta da volta.  
\- Sr. Queen! – Um homem de meia idade levantou-se da sua mesa e veio na direção dele. – É um prazer vê-lo de novo aqui!  
\- Olá... – Oliver não conseguia mesmo lembrar o nome dele. Na sua cabeça ele era simplesmente o chefe menos qualificado que a Felicity. Palavras dela. – Eu só... – Oliver apontou na direção da sala da Felicity. O homem já o tinha visto vezes o suficiente no setor pra entender que Oliver e Felicity eram amigos.  
\- Ah sim... – O supervisor fez uma cara de que estava compreendendo completamente um segredo implícito que Oliver não estava revelando. Oliver simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e saiu andando em direção à sala da Felicity.  
\- Oi! – Felicity abriu um sorriso quando levantou sua cabeça do monitor e o viu. Oliver lançou um sorriso carinhoso em resposta e terminou de entrar na sala. – Você vai comigo, né? – Eram raras as vezes que Oliver deixava transparecer insegurança, mas Felicity conseguia entender bem o motivo nesse caso. Se fosse por alguém ameaçando a cidade, Oliver não hesitaria, mas pra assumir uma empresa...  
\- Claro, Oliver, eu disse que iria. E você leu tudo o que eu te passei sobre a empresa?  
\- Até às duas da manhã. Obrigado por isso. – Oliver respondeu ironicamente.  
\- E isso é você com poucas horas de sono? Meu Deus! – Felicity olhou-o de cima abaixo e quando voltou e viu a expressão de humor contido, ficou encabulada e disse simplesmente. – Não tem como consertar essa. Deixa quieto! Vem, você não vai querer se atrasar pra essa reunião. – Felicity desligou seu monitor e deu a volta na sua mesa, passando pelo Oliver, que ainda a olhava com bom humor. Oliver reparou que Felicity também havia caprichado no figurino pra uma reunião de negócios. Nada de rasteirinha de pandas. Felicity estava... linda! – Pelo menos você não está mais tenso... – Oliver sorriu de forma carinhosa e seguiu Felicity até o elevador.  
A reunião com o conselho da empresa era mais burocracia que qualquer outra coisa. Oliver tinha 45% das ações da empresa. A Stellmoor já havia adquirido 45% na ausência dele. Ainda havia 10% que a empresa não havia liberado pra venda, mas Oliver conseguiria esses 10% de qualquer forma. E essa reunião era justamente pra evitar que esses 10% restantes fossem pro mercado.  
\- Eu preciso confessar, Oliver: a situação não é nada boa. – o diretor do conselho disse. – A empresa não tem dinheiro pra manter esses 10%! E pra ser bem sincero, você não inspira muita confiança no mercado.  
\- E se a gente conseguir o dinheiro? – Felicity sugeriu. Oliver e todo o conselho se voltou pra ela. – Vocês dão um prazo pro Oliver comprovar que é capaz de bancar financeiramente esses 10%. Se ele não conseguir, vocês colocam à venda. Enquanto isso, ele assume a presidência da empresa e desde já vai trabalhando na reconstrução da imagem. Algumas semanas não vão prejudicar tanto assim. – Os membros do conselho se entreolharam, e alguns até assentiam com a cabeça. Oliver sorriu em agradecimento à Felicity. Parecia que a sugestão dela seria aceita.  
\- E o seu papel aqui é qual, exatamente, Srta. Smoak? – O diretor perguntou. – Não me leve a mal, mas com as notícias de hoje com relação a vocês dois, e agora você acompanhando o Sr. Queen nessa reunião...  
\- Notícias? Nós dois? – Felicity perguntou confusa e se voltou pro Oliver, perguntando silenciosamente se ele sabia do que estava sendo dito.  
\- A gente não pode ter nenhum escândalo de Presidente tendo um caso com a secretária nessa empresa. Ainda mais com a sua reputação, Oliver! A empresa não aguentaria!  
\- Secretária? – Felicity perguntou ultrajada. – Eu não sou nem nunca vou ser uma secretária! Eu me formei no MIT com Mestrado em Ciências da Computação e Cybersegurança! – Oliver decidiu interromper antes que a Felicity falasse algo que encrencasse os dois.  
\- A Srta. Smoak é uma amiga pessoal minha, que entende muito mais de negócios que eu, e está me ajudando nessa transição. – Felicity bufou mas não falou mais nada. – Como ela mesma mencionou, as qualificações dela vão muito além do cargo que ela exerce, e por isso mesmo que durante a minha presidência, eu quero a Felicity como meu braço direito aqui. E devido aos recentes... rumores, - Oliver lançou um olhar irritado ao diretor do conselho – não seria prudente que ela fosse minha subalterna direta. E por isso mesmo que acho prudente relocá-la como Chefe Executiva da Divisão de Ciências Aplicadas da Corporação Queen. Foi nesse setor dessa empresa que a máquina de terremotos foi construída, então faço questão de ter alguém da minha mais completa confiança liderando o setor que é o carro chefe da nossa empresa.  
Felicity olhava chocada pra ele, mas não dizia nada.  
\- Pois bem. – O diretor do conselho se pronunciou depois de alguns instantes de deliberação. – O Sr. tem 3 semanas pra comprovar a capacidade financeira pros 10% restantes. Caso não consiga, eles vão à venda. De qualquer forma, a Stellmoor já tem 45% e a Vice Presidente deles deixou claro que quer um cargo aqui. Provavelmente será sua vice presidente se você conseguir os 10% restantes. Se ela conseguir, você que vai ter que ser o dela. O currículo dela é incrível, e ela é prata da casa. Quanto ao setor de Ciências Aplicadas, como Presidente você pode escolher o cargo de confiança ao seu bel prazer. – Oliver sentiu um leve tom de ironia, mas relevou. – Mas eu sugiro que o faça logo! Antes que a Stellmoor se instale de vez aqui.  
Os membros do conselho se levantaram deixando apenas Oliver e Felicity na mesa de reuniões. Oliver ficou olhando para Felicity tentando adivinhar qual seria sua reação. Um a um eles vieram na direção dele, e Oliver se levantou para os cumprimento obrigatórios. Felicity foi socialmente obrigada a fazer o mesmo, já que todos os integrantes do conselho quiseram parabenizá-la pelo novo cargo também.  
\- Rumores, Oliver? Que rumores? – Felicity disse baixo mas bem brava assim que a porta se fechou e o último dos conselheiros saiu. – E Chefe Executiva? Exatamente quando você ia me contar essa pérola?  
\- Felicity... – Oliver suspirou. – Hoje de manhã a Thea foi em casa e me falou que tiraram fotos minha e sua em Central City.  
\- Fotos? Como assim? O William...? – Felicity perguntou preocupada.  
\- Não, ninguém sabe do William ainda. – Oliver disse prontamente e Felicity suspirou aliviada. – Mas eu sou uma pessoa... pública, Felicity. – "Pública" foi a melhor palavra que Oliver pôde encontrar. – E os paparazzi sempre seguiram a minha família atrás de um escândalo.  
\- Eu esqueço às vezes que completos estranhos querem saber da sua vida. – Felicity comentou baixinho e Oliver sorriu pra ela.  
\- Pois é... E eu esqueci também aparentemente quando estava com você, porque não vi ninguém tirando foto.  
Felicity pegou seu tablet da mesa e em alguns segundos estava com as fotos que os paparazzi tiraram à mostra pra eles. Não era nada escandaloso. O Oliver com a mão nas suas costas e os dois entrando no hotel. Mas o simples fato de estarem entrando juntos num hotel em outra cidade já era comprometedor o suficiente.  
\- E Chefe Executiva de Ciências Aplicadas? – Felicity perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Oliver deu de ombros e suspirou.  
\- Eu preciso de você, Felicity. Nada disso aqui faz sentido sem você.  
\- Meu Deus, Oliver! – Felicity disse com um sorriso sem graça. – Depois desse rumores, você precisa prestar mais atenção no que fala. Se alguém estivesse ouvindo, iria entender tudo errado!  
\- Ou iria entender completamente certo... – Oliver murmurou baixinho enquanto o celular da Felicity tocava e ela olhava estranho pra ele.  
\- Tommy! – Felicity falou surpresa no celular.  
\- Que porra é essa? – Tommy perguntou tão alto que até o Oliver ouviu. Felicity balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro enquanto começou a se explicar sobre os rumores. Oliver respirou e pensou que a pior parte do seu dia ainda estava por vir. Ele iria a Iron Heights de tarde conversar com a mãe e cobrar explicações sobre o seu filho. Um dia cheio desses, e tudo que ele queria era encher um criminoso de porrada, mas seus dias de Capuz haviam ficado pra trás.

13\. Capítulo 13

\- Ollie! – Thea disse abraçando forte o irmão. – Eu não acredito que a mamãe fez isso! – Thea se afastou um pouco para olhar o irmão nos olhos. – Quer dizer... Claro que acredito! E justo agora que o Roy havia me convencido a ir ver a mamãe... – Oliver olhou triste para a irmã.  
\- Eu e a Samantha, a mãe do William, ainda estamos nos resolvendo quanto ao que dizer pra ele, e quando. Eu senti que ela precisa de um tempo pra confiar em mim, e eu entendo completamente. Eu não quero fazer *nada* que possa prejudicar minha convivência com o meu filho, por isso eu te peço um pouco de paciência, Thea.  
\- Claro, Oliver, você tá certíssimo! – Thea disse com um sorriso afetuoso. – E eu preciso dizer que é tão bom te ver assim!  
\- Assim como? – Oliver perguntou.  
\- Responsável, maduro...  
\- Você também! – Oliver comentou com um sorriso. – Eu vi você colocando aquele distribuidor de bebidas no lugar dele! E a Felicity me falou do que você fez com os associados do clube. Sobre o dinheiro ir pra um fundo de apoio a famílias do Glades. Eu tô muito, muito orgulhoso, Thea. – A adolescente abriu um sorriso brilhante, e Oliver pôde lembrar-se daquela menininha espoleta que vivia correndo atrás dele com chiquinhas na cabeça. – Tenho certeza que a reinauguração do Verdant vai ser um sucesso! – Thea quis esconder, mas Oliver reparou que ela enxugou uma pequena lágrima enquanto se afastou.  
\- Obrigada, Ollie! – Veio um sussurro baixinho, e Oliver sorriu levemente mais uma vez na direção dela.  
\- Atrapalho? – Veio a voz de Tommy Merlyn entrando na boate, que estava em seus últimos preparos pra reinauguração naquela noite.  
\- Claro que não, Tommy! – Thea respondeu. – Veio ver o que eu fiz com o *meu* clube?  
\- Vim sim. E vim dizer que vai dar tudo certo, que você é ótima, e eu vou estar aqui pro que você precisar!  
\- Ai, Tommy! – Thea abraçou o seu irmão postiço com gosto. – Hoje vocês dois estão dispostos a me fazer chorar a qualquer custo! Vocês vão estar aqui à noite, né?  
\- Claro, Thea! – Oliver quem respondeu. – A gente não perderia sua inauguração por nada!  
\- Só pra avisar, eu convidei a Laurel. – Ela olhou sério pros dois. – Ela me ajudou muito ano passado quando eu precisei, e acho que ela faz parte dessa recuperação. Isso vai ser um problema?  
\- Claro que não, Thea. – Tommy a assegurou olhando sério pra ela. – A noite é sua. Eu e a Laurel já conversamos e nos entendemos. – Os dois olharam pro Oliver.  
\- Eu não conversei com ela desde que voltei, mas da minha parte posso te prometer que nada vem antes do seu sucesso. – Oliver se explicou sério, olhando a irmã nos olhos.  
\- Chega! – Thea pegou algumas coisas do bar, e se afastou carregando-as para o lugar correto. – Vocês dois ainda vão me fazer chorar, e eu quero parecer durona hoje, não uma bobona! – Thea se afastou deixando apenas o Tommy e o Oliver no salão principal.  
\- Ollie, eu queria falar com você, pode ser? – Tommy disse baixo e meio hesitante.  
\- Claro, Tommy! – Oliver respondeu franzindo a testa.  
\- Na verdade, não tem um jeito muito fácil de dizer isso, e eu sei que a nossa amizade tá começando a voltar ao que era, mas... – Tommy respirou fundo, e Oliver ficou ainda mais apreensivo. – Olha, eu vou ser sincero! Por anos eu vi você iludir algumas garotas, achando que elas tinham chance com você, pra depois de um tempo você largar cada uma delas com um coração partido e voltar pra Laurel. E eu nunca disse nada porque nenhuma daquelas garotas significavam nada pra mim. Mas dessa vez eu vou bater o pé, Ollie! Se você tá pensando em fazer o mesmo com a Felicity, eu vou ficar do lado dela. E a gente jurou um pro outro que mulher nenhuma ficaria entre nós, mas olha a merda que deu com a Laurel porque nenhum dos dois quis jogar limpo com o outro. – Tommy parou pra respirar e Oliver abriu a boca pra começar a falar, mas Tommy estendeu a mão no alto pra indicar que não havia terminado. – Eu e a Laurel... a gente não tá junto. Eu não posso ficar com alguém que eu não seja a primeira opção. E eu não quero que a Felicity passe pelo que eu passei com vocês dois se você vai ficar com a Laurel... Meu! Agora você é o sonho da vida dela! Presidente da Corporação Queen! Ela finalmente vai poder ser a Moira 2.0!  
\- Terminou? – Oliver perguntou ligeiramente irritado, mas querendo não perder a paciência com o amigo. A amizade deles ainda estava frágil demais pra uma briga. Tommy assentiu com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. – Você não permitiu que eu me explicasse quando eu voltei, mas acho que você precisa ouvir isso, Tommy. – Tommy assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou, sentando-se num dos bancos do bar. Oliver fez o mesmo. – O que eu e a Laurel fizemos com você foi péssimo. Eu me senti um lixo, e tenho certeza que ela também. A verdade é que depois dos 5 anos que eu passei, das merdas que tive que fazer pra sobreviver, voltar pra cá, pra esse lugar... Me fez encarar tudo de ruim que eu já fui e que eu já fiz. E se tem uma pessoa com quem eu falhei miseravelmente foi a Laurel. Hoje eu vejo que tudo o que eu queria era o perdão dela pra poder seguir em frente. Porque se ela fosse capaz de me perdoar, talvez eu também conseguisse me perdoar. – Tommy arregalou os olhos pro amigo. – Tommy, eu tive que fazer coisas horríveis. O que você viu o Capuz fazer, e tudo que você odiava nele foi o meu normal por muito tempo. Tempo demais. E pra ser bem sincero, não sei se algum dia eu vou ser capaz de me perdoar e me aceitar. Acho que nunca vou merecer isso. Mas com a sua "morte", eu vi que não dava pra continuar assim. Eu nunca conseguiria esse perdão, então eu fui embora. Meu melhor amigo morrer achando que eu era só um assassino mexeu comigo de uma forma, que eu desisti de tudo, Tommy! – Tommy assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou:  
\- E agora que eu não estou mais morto? Você vai voltar a usar o Capuz? – Oliver balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
\- Eu enterrei o Capuz junto dos destroços do meu esconderijo aqui embaixo. Eu desisti por você, mas nunca mais vou usar ele de novo por outro motivo. – Tommy lançou um olhar curioso, mas não perguntou nada. – Lembra da Samantha Clayton?  
\- Como eu poderia esquecer? – Tommy deu um leve sorriso triste. – A gente praticamente comprou uma fábrica de camisinha depois daquilo!  
\- Ela não perdeu o bebê.  
\- O quê? – Tommy estava completamente chocado.  
\- Na época eu falei pra minha mãe que eu não estava pronto pra ser pai, e ela, querendo me ajudar, pagou a Samantha pra dizer que havia perdido o bebê. A Samantha ficou com tanto medo da minha mãe depois disso, que voltou pra cidade dela e nunca mais olhou pra trás. Eu não a culpo em nada!  
\- Oliver... Então você tem um...  
\- Filho. William. – Oliver completou, pegou seu celular e mostrou a foto do menino pro amigo.  
\- Ele parece muito com você, Ollie! – Tommy olhava a foto ainda assustado.  
\- Foi isso que a Felicity foi fazer comigo em Central City. Ela que descobriu tudo e foi comigo pra me dar apoio moral.  
\- Eu sabia que ela não estava falando a verdade pra mim quando tentou explicar os rumores! – Tommy exclamou pensativo. – Eu achei que ela estava tentando te defender porque estava mesmo tendo algo com você.  
\- Não... – Oliver balançou a cabeça e a baixou. – Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ela. Nem nunca vou ser. Eu sei disso. Mais do que você imagina. – Oliver lembrou-se das palavras do próprio filho no futuro: "você é boa demais pro meu pai". Se até o próprio filho pensava isso dele, ele faria de tudo pra defender a Felicity da escuridão dele. Além de salvar o Tommy, o futuro do filho, ele também salvaria a Felicity dele próprio. Tommy simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e esperou alguns instantes antes de perguntar:  
\- E como foi com a sua mãe ontem?  
\- Péssimo. – Oliver suspirou pesado. – Eu primeiro falei da empresa, e ela me ajudou com algumas coisas que eu de fato precisava, mas quando falei do William... Não sei se algum dia vou ser capaz de perdoá-la, Tommy... Eu prometi fazer o necessário pro julgamento dela, mas em nível pessoal... Não dá, Tommy.  
\- Eu entendo, Ollie. – Tommy deu um sorriso triste. - E eu que sempre tive inveja dos seus pais depois que a minha mãe morreu... Quem diria! – Oliver retribuiu o sorriso triste.  
O celular do Tommy tocou, e ele sorriu quando viu o identificador de chamadas.  
\- Fala, Smoaky! – Talvez o Oliver não precisasse se esforçar tanto assim pra manter a Felicity longe, ele pensou com amargura. – Mesmo? Eu tô aqui em cima na verdade. – Oliver olhou confuso para o Tommy, que complementou: - E o Oliver tá comigo. – Tommy ouviu por uns instantes e depois respondeu. – Beleza então. – Ele desligou o celular e voltou-se para o Oliver. – Vem comigo.  
Os dois se levantaram, e Oliver seguiu Tommy para fora do Verdant. Eles foram para os fundos, próximo de onde costumavam estacionar os carros quando vinham pra cá. Dentro do terreno, mas numa parte não visível pela frente do clube. Tommy abriu uma porta corta-incêndio que o Oliver tinha certeza de nunca ter visto antes. Ele também reparou na câmera que ficava bem acima da porta. Os dois entraram e desceram uma escadaria estreita enquanto Tommy dizia:  
\- Eu levei os créditos pela reforma do clube enquanto que na verdade a Felicity que começou a reformar tudo quando eu ainda estava em coma. – Oliver estava confuso, e odiava não ter todas as informações possíveis. – Mas essa parte aqui o crédito é todo meu. Fui eu que sugeri uma segunda entrada pra Felicity quando eu descobri que ela ficou soterrada aqui durante o terremoto. – Tommy digitou uma senha e os dois entraram no que costumava ser o esconderijo dele. Mas o lugar agora estava completamente reformado e iluminado. Felicity os recebeu com um sorriso, dizendo:  
\- Meu sistema de segurança pra entrada que você sugeriu está pronto!  
\- Caramba, Smoaky! Ficou demais isso aqui! – Tommy disse enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro dela.  
Oliver foi andando e fez um cumprimento com a mão para o Diggle, que também estava ali, mais atrás, apoiado na mesa médica. Oliver olhou desacreditando em tudo que estava vendo. O local estava melhor arrumado do que jamais foi, com o que restou de suas flechas organizadas e à mão. Ele viu a escada salmão no alto, e Felicity disse:  
\- Isso eu mantive! Gosto de ver você fazendo isso! – Oliver balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro com um sorriso querendo escapar. Seu traje estava num manequim num display de vidro, completamente iluminado como se fosse um manto de um herói. Oliver se aproximou dele, olhando com pesar para o traje que representou tanta dor e sofrimento.  
\- O que achou? – Felicity perguntou animada, mas Oliver não podia retribuir aquela animação toda.  
\- Felicity, eu... – Ele deu as costas pro manequim e se virou pra ela, que vinha se aproximando dele. – Eu não posso mais ser o Capuz. Como eu falei pro Tommy, agora eu tenho o William. Não posso arriscar que ele também me veja como um assassino um dia.  
\- Oliver... – Felicity posicionou a mão no braço dele. Tommy se aproximou do Diggle, o cumprimentou e se apoiou na mesa também ao lado dele, observando os dois. – Quando eu me alistei, eu parei de pensar nas mortes que o Capuz causou porque eu sabia que ser o Capuz significava às vezes ser um assassino. Mas talvez exista um outro caminho. – Oliver respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dela. – O Capuz também fez muita coisa boa. Salvou muita gente. Nem tudo que você fez foi manchado pela falsa missão do seu pai. A cidade é um lugar melhor, livre de Vertigo por que você quis ir além da sua lista de nomes e fazer o certo.  
Oliver permaneceu olhando nos olhos da Felicity e não conseguia entender como ela conseguia vê-lo sempre pelo melhor ângulo. Oliver ouviu o Tommy sussurrar ao fundo pro Diggle "Esses dois são sempre assim?", mas preferiu ignorar.  
\- Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – Felicity disse e foi em direção aos seus computadores. Oliver a seguiu. – Eu venho catalogando uma série de ataques a figuras importantes do mundo financeiro ultimamente. Já foram 4 ataques, nada muito público, e por isso não foi noticiado. Só a polícia sabe. Mas com dois amigos presidentes de duas das maiores empresas da cidade, isso acabou chamando minha atenção. Em todos os ataques, os agressores sempre apareceram encapuzados e deixavam claro que queriam que a cidade devolvesse a eles o que foi tirado.  
\- Provavelmente vítimas do Glades. – Oliver concluiu.  
\- Pensei o mesmo. – Felicity disse com um sorriso. – Então ainda que você decida não voltar a ser o Capuz, ou qualquer outro nome, já que esses caras estão manchando a sua reputação, a gente precisa ficar de olho nisso porque você e o Tommy podem ser as próximas vítimas. Que alvo melhor pra se vingar do Empreendimento que um Merlyn e um Queen?  
\- Eu já morri uma vez, e definitivamente não quero repetir a experiência! – Tommy disse erguendo as mãos.  
\- Ok, você tem razão. – Oliver disse olhando pra Felicity. – A gente tem que monitorar isso sim. Mas sem flechas e sem capuz.

14\. Capítulo 14 **Notas do Autor: **

Oi, pessoal! O vestido da Felicity descrito nesse capítulo é o que ela usou no 1x04 de Flash ?

\- Uau, Felicity! Meu irmão já te viu assim? – Thea perguntou admirando o look de balada da Felicity. Ela usava um vestido preto curto cheio de recortes, cabelos soltos, maquiagem mais forte, com um batom vermelho em destaque.

\- Thea! – Felicity dispensou a pergunta abraçando a adolescente. – Isso aqui tá bombando! Tá tudo perfeito, parabéns pela reinauguração! – Thea corou brevemente, mas antes que pudesse responder, foi pega de surpresa pelo Roy que lhe deu um beijo rápido de passagem, e disse um breve "oi" pra Felicity enquanto se afastava das duas e continuava seu trabalho.

\- Tadinho... Continua tão feinho, né? – Felicity disse, e as duas se entreolharam com pesar por uns dois segundos até que não aguentaram e caíram na risada. Felicity havia conhecido o Roy em uma das noites de Game of Thrones na Mansão Merlyn, e Felicity adorava fazer graça com a beleza do menino. Ele era marrento e emburrado, mas se tinha alguém que conseguia arrancar sorrisos de homens marrentos e emburrados era a Felicity.

\- Olha o Tommy! – Thea apontou na direção em que ele estava. Havia um círculo de mulheres à sua volta, e ele sorria bem humorado, mas parecia ligeiramente incomodado, querendo chegar a algum lugar sem sucesso. – Acho que você deveria ir lá salvá-lo. – Thea disse com um sorriso pra Felicity.

\- Eu? – Felicity perguntou hesitante. – Pra alimentar ainda mais #Tomicity? Sabe quantos celulares com Twitter deve ter ali?

\- Tem razão. – Thea disse séria. – Até porque, #Olicity soa muito melhor! – O sorriso maroto da Thea era uma graça, e só por isso Felicity não se irritou com a provocação leve. Só por isso. – Vamos nós duas!

Thea puxou Felicity pelo braço e elas foram passando até que com certa facilidade pela multidão. Era incrível como ser um Queen era ser praticamente da realeza. As pessoas saiam da frente pra Thea passar!

\- Thea! Felicity! – Tommy exclamou com um tom de alívio na voz. As mulheres em volta dele se afastaram chateadas. – Uau, Felicity! – Tommy pegou na mão da Felicity, ergueu e fez ela dar uma voltinha em torno de si mesma pra que ele avaliasse o look inteiro. – Jesus, você tá querendo matar alguém com esse vestido? – Tommy riu de leve, e como Felicity havia previsto, já havia celulares batendo fotos dos dois.

\- Tommy, para com isso! – Felicity disse mais baixo. Não muito mais baixo, porque a música estava alta, mas o suficiente pra ele entender que ela estava envergonhada.

\- E agora a #Tomicity vai bombar, Tommy! – Thea disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Eu vou bombar na Internet numa foto em que eu estou sóbrio, lindo e do lado das duas mulheres mais gatas na reinauguração da Verdant? Pode mandar ver! – Tommy passou um braço no ombro de cada uma das duas e fez pose para cada uma das máquinas fotográficas/celular que viu. – Propaganda de graça, Thea! E modéstia à parte, uma ótima propaganda, porque quem resiste a esse rostinho lindo aqui?

\- O pior é que ele tá falando dele mesmo... – Felicity disse com um sorriso, e momentaneamente cega pelos flashes. – E ele tem razão.

\- Aaaahhhh! Eu te amo também, Smoaky. – Tommy disse com um sorriso que com certeza derretia calcinhas e lascou um beijão na bochecha dela. Os flashes enlouqueceram.

\- Interrompo? – Oliver perguntou de forma seca assim que se aproximou do trio.

\- De forma alguma, maninho! – Thea disse saindo do abraço do Tommy para assumir a mesma pose com o Oliver. A menina abriu mais uma vez um sorriso maroto e perguntou ao irmão: – A Felicity não está linda?

Felicity sentiu o olhar do Oliver no seu, e em nenhum momento ele desceu o olhar pro seu vestido. Só desviou alguns segundos para sua boca, e depois voltou para os olhos. Aquilo tudo havia durado uns dois segundos, três no máximo... Mas Felicity havia prendido a respiração e pareceu tanto tempo, que ela chegou a ficar ofegante retornando o olhar do Oliver e aguardando uma resposta à pergunta da Thea.

\- Linda... – Oliver disse baixinho e ligeiramente sem graça. Tommy abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e apertou ainda mais o abraço em volta da Felicity quando ela fez menção de se afastar dele.

\- Oliver, você sabia que tem uma batalha de ships na Internet entre nós e a Felicity? – Tommy perguntou ao amigo.

\- Batalha naval? – Oliver perguntou confuso e Thea riu com gosto do lado dele.

\- Não, maninho! O povo do Twitter tá torcendo pro relacionamento de vocês. Metade torce pelo Tommy e pela Felicity, e a outra metade torce pra que você fique com ela. Lembra que eu te falei da #Tomicity e #Olicity?

\- Você falou "hashtag qualquer coisa", e me perdeu completamente naquela conversa. – Oliver disse com um sorriso adorável, que Felicity não conseguiu evitar espelhar.

\- Pois então... – Thea continuou. – Vocês tem torcida!

\- O que é uma ironia gigante, – Tommy disse. – já que a gente já dividiu inúmeras mulheres e a única que tá gerando uma guerra na Internet é a que nunca teve nada com nenhum de nós dois. – Esse último comentário Tommy fez mais sério e olhando diretamente nos olhos do Oliver. Felicity sentia que havia alguma outra mensagem ali naquele tom de alerta dele, mas ela que não meteria o bedelho no passado sórdido daqueles dois. E como se o clima não pudesse ficar mais pesado, a atenção de todos foi chamada pelo cumprimento de Laurel Lance, que se aproximou do grupo.

\- Oi, Thea. Olá a todos... – Laurel estava extremamente sem graça, mas foi bastante educada. – Eu queria te cumprimentar e parabenizar pela reinauguração. – Thea saiu debaixo do abraço do irmão e foi abraçar a Laurel.

Felicity notou que Oliver e Tommy estavam mais uma vez se olhando, provavelmente ainda mantendo uma conversa silenciosa, até que Tommy assentiu com a cabeça. Laurel e Thea se separaram com sorrisos e Thea agradecendo a Laurel por ter vindo.

\- Laurel, você conhece a Felicity? – Tommy apresentou a amiga, e Felicity disse:

\- O Oliver apresentou a gente uma vez. – Laurel parecia confusa, como se não lembrasse, mas cumprimentou a mão da Felicity mesmo assim.

\- Felicity, você vai experimentar a bebida que eu criei ali no bar comigo, e depois a gente vai dar o que falar pra essa gente do Twitter. Vem! – Tommy nem deu muita chance pra Felicity se despedir dos outros, e já foi guiando a loirinha até o bar. – Desculpa, Smoaky, mas o clima tava pesado ali.

\- Sem problemas, Tommy, eu entendo.

Tommy fez o pedido das bebidas enquanto Felicity observava Thea se afastar do irmão e da Laurel. Felicity não conseguia ouvir obviamente o que estava sendo dito entre Oliver e Laurel, mas a conversa parecia pesada demais para o ambiente em que estavam.

\- Tim-tim! – Tommy bateu o copinho dele no da Felicity e virou num gole só o líquido azulado. Felicity fez o mesmo e quase teve um treco de tão forte que era aquilo.

\- Meu Deus, Tommy! Da próxima vez me avisa que já viro com a glicose pingando na veia!

Tommy riu com gosto e puxou Felicity para a pista de dança com ele. Felicity adorava uma balada de vez em quando, e ela não havia se produzido toda pra ficar só de papo! Os dois dançaram e se divertiram muito por um bom tempo. Volta e meia Tommy aparecia com mais dois copinhos, e Felicity bebia feliz. Ela já não sabia quantas músicas os dois dançaram juntos, nem quantas doses ela havia bebido, mas Felicity estava já bem alegrinha e bastante suada. Seu pé também já estava pedindo arrego, e ela achou melhor terminar a noite ali. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar pro Tommy que queria ir embora, Oliver apareceu do seu lado e perguntou:

\- Pronta pra ir? – Felicity olhou pra ele com um sorriso enorme. Como ele era lindo! E lia pensamentos! – Não leio pensamentos, Felicity só te conheço bem o suficiente pra reconhecer que você está cansada. – Felicity não disse nada. Aliás, ela não queria nem pensar em mais nada com medo de falar em voz alta o que não devia.

\- E de onde você veio? – Felicity perguntou confusa.

\- O Oliver ficou ali de guarda que nem um às de paus a noite toda. – Tommy disse com um sorriso. – Acho que ele não confia na minha capacidade de cuidar de você. Não tirou o olho a noite toda!

\- Você podia ter vindo dançar com a gente! – Felicity sorriu para o Oliver.

\- Eu não danço! – Felicity fez um biquinho e se virou pro Tommy.

\- Ele tem razão, eu tô exausta! Já vou embora.

\- Eu te levo. – Oliver disse antes que o Tommy pudesse responder.

\- Não precisa, Oliver, eu vim de carro!

\- E você já bebeu 4 doses com tequila. Eu te levo. – Tommy ergueu uma única sobrancelha pro amigo e comentou:

\- Não tirou o olho mesmo, hein? – Oliver tirou os olhos do amigo e os voltou pra Felicity, que assentia confusa com a cabeça.

Depois de algumas despedidas, os dois foram pro esconderijo debaixo da Verdant: Felicity precisava pegar sua bolsa, que ela havia deixado lá, e Oliver pegou um capacete reserva e deu na mão da Felicity. Ela olhou do capacete pra ele e perguntou:

\- Você quer que eu suba na sua moto com esse vestido? – Felicity olhou pras suas pernas e de volta pra ele. – Você já reparou que ele é bem curto?

\- Felicity, com certeza não me passou despercebido ... – Oliver suspirou profundamente. – Vem, tá tarde, ninguém vai notar, e é só você segurar firme em mim.

\- Uhum... – Felicity nem se arriscou a falar uma palavra completa porque coisa boa não sairia dali.

Oliver subiu na moto primeiro, e Felicity, logo depois de prender o capacete subiu atrás dele. Felicity não imaginava, mas andar na garupa da moto de Oliver Queen era uma das experiências mais eróticas de toda a sua vida. Ela fez questão de segurar firme mesmo, e aquela vibração toda com seu corpo colado no dele mais quatro doses de tequila... Felicity estava realmente num estado... alterado! Ela ficou bem decepcionada quando o motor desligou e ela viu sua casa. Se sentindo ligeiramente ousada, ela disse não em tom de sugestão, mas como uma ordem mesmo enquanto descia da moto.

\- Estaciona direito e entra comigo. – Oliver olhou pra ela ligeiramente espantado e ligeiramente em apreço, como se ele tivesse gostado da assertividade dela. De qualquer forma, ele fez o que ela mandou, e os dois entraram.

Felicity tirou os sapatos assim que passou pela porta, e foi um prazer tão grande sentir os pés livres que gemeu em voz alta, e Oliver ficou extremamente sem jeito. Felicity achou graça mas não disse nada. Oliver limpou a garganta em desconforto, e Felicity ofereceu que ele sentasse.

\- Você... – Oliver começou meio incerto. – quer conversar sobre alguma coisa?

Felicity sentou-se de frente pra ele.

\- Eu não recebi mais mensagens do William. O de 2040, claro. – Oliver balançou a cabeça de cima pra baixo algumas vezes, mas não disse nada. – Só que eu quero saber por que a gente nunca conversou sobre o que leu lá naquele celular. E acho que depois de 4 doses de tequila, eu tenho coragem o suficiente pra finalmente exigir de você uma conversa.

\- E você quer ter essa conversa agora? – Oliver perguntou desconfortável. – A essa hora?

\- Nenhuma hora vai ser boa pelo jeito, Oliver. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

\- É... Acho que não... – Oliver parecia sofrer de ter que falar sobre esse assunto com ela. Vendo-o dessa forma, era difícil de acreditar que um dia eles seriam casados e teriam uma família.

\- É por causa da Laurel? Você tá triste que não foi com ela que você casou? Ou não vai casar no caso? – Oliver franziu a sobrancelha e olhou confuso pra ela.

\- Quê?

\- O William disse que a gente casa e tem uma filha. Isso te incomodou? – Felicity respirou fundo e se preparou para a resposta. Seja qual fosse.

\- Não exatamente... – Oliver respondeu simplesmente.

\- O que exatamente te incomodou então? – Felicity continuou impaciente. – Porque se foi o fato de se casar comigo, saiba que o simples fato de a gente saber disso, já pode ter alterado o rumo todo do nosso futuro. Talvez a gente nem case mais! Talvez a nossa filha nunca venha a existir. Talvez-

\- Felicity! – Oliver disse um pouco mais alto para interromper a tagarelice dela. – Não tem a ver com você. Não como você está pensando... – Felicity respirou fundo e esperou que ele continuasse. – O William disse... – Oliver se interrompeu com um suspiro. – Meu próprio filho disse que você é boa demais pra mim, e como eu posso discordar dele? Eu fiz coisas terríveis, Felicity! Não só desde que eu voltei pra Starling. Antes de vestir o Capuz aqui, eu tava correndo pelo mundo com ele, atirando flechas em pessoas sem dó. Já faz muito mais de um ano que o meu normal é esse, e pelo jeito, até 2040 eu não vou me livrar disso!

\- Oliver... – Felicity passou a mão no braço dele num gesto de alento.

\- Eu sempre achei que voltaria pra cá, corrigiria os erros do meu pai sozinho, mas nunca imaginei além disso. Eu nunca pensei o que faria depois que riscasse todos os nomes daquele caderno. Até que você me mostrou que eu poderia fazer mais. Que eu poderia ir além do caderno, e quando eu vi o que era a missão do meu pai, eu realmente acreditei que eu poderia ser mais, e finalmente me permiti pensar num futuro.

\- E você pode, Oliver! – Felicity disse com um sorriso. – Eu acredito em você! Eu sei que você é acima de tudo uma boa pessoa.

\- Eu não me sinto uma boa pessoa, Felicity! Especialmente não pra você! – Oliver disse com muita sinceridade na voz, e aquilo partiu o coração dela.

\- Oliver, eu sou capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões e escolher o que é melhor pra mim. – Oliver tentou argumentar, mas Felicity continuou antes que ele pudesse interromper. – No entanto, eu também entendo que você realmente acredita nisso que está dizendo. Então eu quero propor o seguinte. – Oliver olhou curioso pra ela. – Vamos esquecer o que sabemos sobre nós dois e trabalhar com o presente. Se algum dia você decidir que quer ficar comigo, a gente tenta. Mas não vamos deixar uma possibilidade de futuro ditar o nosso presente. A decisão tem que ser nossa. Sem pressão. Combinado? – Felicity estendeu a mão para o Oliver, que a cumprimentou e lhe lançou um sorriso aliviado.

\- Combinado. – Oliver se levantou para ir embora, mas antes de sair, virou-se para Felicity e disse: – Se eu merecesse escolher alguém, não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor que você.

Felicity quase se derreteu numa poça ali mesmo na sua sala enquanto Oliver saía de sua casa e ia embora. Podia até demorar, mas seria melhor assim. No tempo deles.

15\. Capítulo 15

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde a reinauguração da Verdant. Thea estava se saindo extremamente bem como mulher de negócios, e depois de conversar melhor com o seu irmão e o namorado Roy, decidiu que seria melhor pra ela própria se perdoasse a sua mãe. Afinal de contas, a chance de Moira Queen ser condenada com sentença de morte era real, e Thea deveria trabalhar seu relacionamento com a mãe enquanto podia.

Oliver, com a ajuda de Walter Steele e o Banco Nacional de Starling, conseguiu os 10% restantes das ações. O banco assegurou 5% das ações com a promessa de apoio ao Oliver na presidência, e a possibilidade de compra dessas ações de volta por ele assim que conseguir o capital para tal. E nada foi mais satisfatório para Felicity (e ela acreditava que pro Oliver também) que ver a cara da Isabel Rochev quando Oliver explicou que, mais que amigos, ele tinha família. Ele pessoalmente comprou os outros 5% em seu nome com as reservas pessoais que sua mãe tinha guardado em contas escusas espalhadas pelo mundo. Com isso, Oliver possuía 50% das ações mais o apoio incondicional de outros 5%. Isabel Rochev, representando a Stellmoor Internacional tinha os 45% restantes, o que lhe deu um importante papel no conselho da empresa e só isso (pra raiva completa da jovem empresária).

Um grupo de "Capuzes" falsos matou o prefeito publicamente, e isso foi incentivo suficiente para que Oliver assumisse de vez que a vida de vigilante fazia parte de quem ele era, e Felicity estava super feliz de que eles estavam oficialmente de volta ao ramo de arco e flecha. Oliver escolheu ser chamado de Arqueiro, e Felicity achou que soava muito melhor que Capuz. Aliás, o sorriso que ele deu pra ela quando ela apresentou o arco feito sob encomenda pra ele foi mais do que qualquer recompensa que ela poderia querer. Oliver e Felicity estavam mais próximos do que nunca, trabalhando juntos na Corporação Queen, e se viam com muita frequência lá. Felicity estava amando seu novo trabalho. Ela sentia como se tivesse nascido pra fazer aquilo. O setor de Ciências Aplicadas já estava engatilhando três projetos grandes, completamente revolucionários, e ela acreditava que quando estivessem prontos, Felicity finalmente se livraria dos rumores insuportáveis sobre como conseguiu seu cargo.

Como o Oliver não entendia nada de ser CEO, Felicity praticamente trabalhava do seu lado o dia inteiro fazendo o trabalho que não era prático ali, no escritório ao lado do dele. Um pouco mais afastado, e saindo do padrão de paredes de vidro, Oliver mandou fazer uma sala para um assistente executivo, que ele fez questão que fosse do sexo masculino, porque até ele já estava querendo evitar mais rumores na empresa. O que o pobre do rapaz mais fazia era cancelar e remarcar seus compromissos por conta das vezes que ele, a Felicity e o Diggle precisaram sair no meio do dia pra lidar com alguma coisa relacionada ao Arqueiro. Pelos olhares que Oliver recebia do assistente, ele tinha certeza que ele era mais um dos que acreditavam que Oliver e Felicity eram um casal naquela empresa. Até porque, havia sido a Felicity que o havia contratado, e toda vez que havia algum evento social (Oliver odiava cada um deles) era com a Felicity que o Gerry (o assistente) resolvia agenda, horários, métodos de transporte... É, dava pra entender de onde vinham os rumores. Mas Oliver não ligava nem se importava. A Diretoria da empresa estava encantada com a Felicity, e o departamento de relações públicas da empresa já havia deixado claro pra ele que a empresa não aguentava mais um escândalo, que era então pra ele ficar bem quietinho e não se envolver em absolutamente nada que pudesse manchar a reputação de um presidente de empresa. O fato de ele não ser um homem casado e de família já não lhe era favorável, e quando souberam que ele era pai e que ele próprio só havia descoberto recentemente, falaram que fariam de tudo para que a informação não vazasse para a imprensa, mas que seria favorável para ele e para a empresa que pensassem que ele de fato estava num relacionamento sério ao invés de ter retornado à sua imagem antiga de playboy irresponsável. Oliver não falou nada disso com a Felicity com medo de assustá-la, mas se em qualquer instante ele achasse que ela estava desconfortável com os rumores, ele esclareceria tudo, nem que tivesse que dar uma entrevista para tal. A empresa vinha depois.

Tommy Merlyn teve que vender sua mansão, e ele era agora o orgulhoso proprietário de um loft no centro comercial de Starling, perto da Merlyn Global, que teve que ser renomeada quando se livrou de suas subsidiárias pra reduzir custos. Agora Tommy Merlyn era o CEO da Fundação Rebecca Merlyn, que agia localmente na reestruturação do Glades. Em menos de 3 meses a fundação já estava reconstruindo muita coisa (tudo com mão de obra local). E com os subsídios do governo e doações da elite da cidade que queria limpar a consciência, a fundação fazia inclusive financiamentos com baixos juros para moradores do Glades que quisesse empreender no bairro. Tommy Merlyn já estava em pouco tempo criando uma ótima reputação como humanitário. Assim como Sebastian Blood, que era um árduo protetor dos Glades. Tommy não ia muito com a cara dele, mas os dois estavam frequentemente frequentando os mesmos espaços, e era do interesse da Fundação que ele não arranjasse encrenca. Apesar do Tommy não estar nem perto mais de ser um bilionário, o seu charme ainda o colocava com frequência nas mídias sociais e páginas de fofoca. Parecia que ter menos dinheiro mas ser mais humano o deixava ainda mais irresistível.

As noites de Game of Thrones haviam sido transferidas para a Mansão Queen desde a venda da Mansão Merlyn, e o grupo agora era grande: Diggle vinha sempre com uma caixa de cerveja, Roy acompanhava a Thea com frequência (a adolescente passava mais tempo na casa dele do que na própria), Felicity, Tommy e Oliver, claro. Aquelas reuniões haviam se tornado uma tradição apesar de nem sempre assistirem Game of Thrones. Muitas vezes eles assistiam a filmes que Felicity e Thea juravam ser imprescindíveis pra cultura pop do Oliver. A verdade era que ter tantos amigos por perto era a única coisa que importava de verdade pro Oliver. Ele nunca ousou sonhar em ter tanto, então ele assistia de bom grado a qualquer coisa que colocassem no DVD player. Quase todo sábado dos últimos meses, Oliver havia viajado à Central City para ver o filho. Samantha percebeu que ele realmente estava levando a sério o papel de pai, e resolveu contar a verdade pro filho. Como William começou a frequentar escola, eles não queriam interromper demais a vida dele, então ficou acertado que Oliver só o veria mesmo aos fins de semana, mas Samantha já havia concordado de vir com o menino para Starling algumas vezes. Morar em cidades diferentes era um agravante pra aproximação de pai e filho, mas eles fariam dar certo. Às vezes Oliver até achava bom ser assim, especialmente quando chegava todo estropiado de uma noite batendo em bandidos como Arqueiro. Ele deixou claro pra Samantha que não tinha intenção nenhuma de tirar o William dela, ele só queria fazer parte da vida do menino, e depois que ela de fato acreditou no Oliver, tudo ficou mais fácil. Ele torcia para que quando chegasse os feriados de final de ano, o menino até pudesse vir passar alguns dias com ele em Starling.

\- Isso é sangue no seu rosto? – Isabel Rochev não só não havia desistido de ter o controle da sua empresa, como havia forçado a mão do Oliver com o conselho, convencendo a todos que Oliver deveria dar uma festa em sua casa para atrair financiadores para a sua empresa que ainda estava beirando a falência. Oliver conseguiu a façanha de chegar atrasado na própria festa.

\- Não se preocupe, não é sangue dele. – Felicity aproximou-se limpando o rosto dele. – Claro que é sangue dele! Por que ele teria sangue de outra pessoa no rosto? Quem te ensinou a se barbear, mocinho? – Toda sem jeito e acelerando as palavras, Felicity puxou Oliver pelo braço e o arrastou para longe de Isabel. Ela realmente odiava aquela mulher!

\- Obrigado! – Oliver sussurrou quando os dois já estavam a uma certa distância da Isabel.

\- Você me deve uma! – Felicity disse com um tom de irritação leve. – Eu tive que me produzir toda num dia de semana, Oliver! – Ele a olhou de cima abaixo. Vestido cor de rosa escuro simples mas elegante. Cabelos soltos e sem óculos. – Como Chefe da Ciências Aplicadas, até que faria parte do meu trabalho, mas ficar puxando o saco desses caras enquanto você não estava e aguentar papinho chato de empresário definitivamente não estava no meu contrato! Fora que eu tive que ir no cabeleireiro com urgência, e a Thea me falou pra ir no dela... Você tem ideia da fortuna que eles cobram?

\- Felicity... – Oliver a interrompeu porque senão aquele monólogo não acabaria mais. – Eu sei quanto eles cobram. Minha família toda frequenta aquele salão. Sempre que tiver alguma coisa da empresa, ou sempre que você quiser, pode ir lá. Eu vou avisar pra colocarem sempre na minha conta. Estamos quites?

Felicity sorriu pra ele e mudou de assunto perguntando se o motivo do seu atraso era a mulher mascarada misteriosa que vinha aparecendo algumas vezes. Oliver explicou que o real motivo eram armas, e isso os levou a ter uma conversa com Sebastian Blood, Laurel Lance e Tommy Merlyn, em que ele ficou sabendo de um cara que se auto-intitulou de Prefeito e que estava contrabandeando armas de calibre militar para os Glades. Oliver parecia ser o único da roda a não saber de quem se tratava. Ele e a Felicity, que mais tarde brilhantemente percebeu que a loura mascarada estava na verdade era atrás da Laurel e não atrás dele.

Depois de terminada a festa, Oliver foi de Arqueiro até o prédio da Laurel onde sabia que encontraria mulher vigilante. Só não imaginou que seria a Sara. Enquanto isso, no esconderijo abaixo da Verdant, Felicity estava vendo as últimas notícias sobre a Queen Consolidated depois de ter trocado o vestido de festa pela muda de roupas mais confortáveis que deixava lá para emergências. Diggle também estava aguardando o retorno do Oliver. Dentre as notícias econômicas, um site de fofocas já havia noticiado a festa para angariar investimentos daquela noite. Felicity sabia que deveria evitar essas coisas, mas não se aguentava.

"Oliver Queen estava super elegante no seu clássico terno preto Armani e sua acompanhante, e possível namorada de acordo com os rumores, Felicity Smoak, trouxe um toque necessário de cor com um maravilhoso Monique Lhullier magenta. Alguns dos presentes dizem que Queen não conseguia tirar o olho (nem as mãos!) da loura estonteante. E levando em conta o decote traseiro daquele vestido, quem pode culpá-lo?" Havia algumas fotos da Felicity e do Oliver. Ela sabia que havia fotógrafos oficiais na festa, e que o setor de relações públicas da empresa liberavam algumas fotos pra alguns sites e jornais justamente pra manter a empresa sob os holofotes, ela só não imaginava que seria tão rápido.

Oliver retornou, contou que era a Sara e o coração da Felicity ficou apertadinho quando ele disse que foram cinco anos da vida dele em que nada de bom havia acontecido. Felicity queria ser capaz de poder tirar a dor dele, mas ela também não podia querer demais... O Tommy já era um milagre pra uma vida. E por falar em Tommy...

\- Oliver! – Felicity disse alarmada, e tanto o Diggle quanto o Oliver olharam assustados pra ela. – 3 de Novembro de 2013 tá chegando!

\- Em 3 dias. – Diggle disse confuso. – Aliás, como já passou da meia noite, 2 dias tecnicamente. – Oliver e Felicity contaram toda a verdade sobre o Tommy para o Diggle, mas ele não lembrava detalhes como essa data.

\- A data que o William disse que o Tommy morria... – Oliver sussurrou.

\- Pois é! A gente tem dois dias pra descobrir e evitar mais uma vez a morte do Tommy...

16\. Capítulo 16

Oliver entrou acompanhado da Felicity na sala de reuniões (como sempre, estava atrasado), e viu que Sebastian Blood já estava na sala... junto com Isabel Rochev. Oliver conteve o sorriso quando ouviu o gemido exagerado de irritação da Felicity no momento que ela se deu conta de quem estava lá.

\- Sr. Blood, vejo que já conheceu a Srta. Rochev, ela é minha-

\- Supervisora! – Isabel interrompeu o que o Oliver dizia, e ele rebateu na mesma hora:

\- Conselheira.

\- Só no papel. – Isabel disse em tom de aborrecimento.

\- E essa é Felicity Smoak, Chefe do meu setor de Ciências Aplicadas. – Os dois apertaram as mãos, e Sebastian acrescentou:

\- Nos vimos na festa ontem. Mas pra que você me chamou aqui, Sr. Queen? Isso não poderia ter sido feito ontem? – Blood estava aparentemente incomodado, e Oliver lançou seu sorriso falso de playboy que agradava a tantos, mas que deixava Felicity com a pulga atrás da orelha.

\- Nós começamos com o pé esquerdo, Sr. Blood. Repetidas vezes.

\- Parece que esse é o seu super poder. – O sorriso de Oliver ficou mais enigmático, mas ele optou por não dizer nada por alguns instantes.

\- Eu fiquei inspirado pelo que você disse ontem à noite sobre violência armada nos Glades, e eu tive uma ideia que pode ajudar.

\- É mesmo? – Blood preguntou com ironia. – Outra festa na sua suntuosa mansão?

\- Não. – Oliver respondeu, beirando agora a irritação. Felicity se aproximou mais dele e posicionou a mão no seu braço. – Eu quero patrocinar uma campanha de desarmamento pago. Eu dou o dinheiro, e você convence os seus eleitores a entregarem suas armas. Todo mundo ganha.

Blood fez uma cara de impressionado, mas disse:

\- Especialmente você. Tentando reparar o nome manchado da sua família livrando os Glades das armas.

\- Você só pega o dinheiro, Sr. Blood. – Agora Oliver estava de fato transparecendo sua irritação. – Não quero o nome da minha família envolvido.

\- Sr. Queen, posso dar uma palavrinha? – Isabel interrompeu a conversa, e Blood disse que pensaria no assunto, enquanto ia embora. – Nós não vamos patrocinar esse evento!

\- Eu sei. – Oliver respondeu. – Eu que vou.

\- Com que dinheiro? – Isabel perguntou com repulsa na voz. – Sua festa de investimento custou à Corporação 50 mil dólares, e ninguém investiu nenhum centavo.

\- Isso não é verdade! – Felicity interrompeu. – Bem, a parte do que a empresa gastou estou certa que pode ser, mas quanto a investimentos, você está mal informada, Srta. Rochev. – Felicity estava tão feliz de corrigir Isabel, que ela nem se importava de soar um tantinho arrogante. – O conselho não foi informado ainda, mas eu conversei pessoalmente ontem à noite com o Ray Palmer, da Palmer Tech, e ele ficou extremamente impressionado com os projetos atuais da Ciências Aplicadas, e ele abriu sua agenda para vir hoje mesmo, pessoalmente, conferir nossos projetos e iniciar parcerias. Eu e ele nos demos muuuuito bem ontem à noite. – Isabel ergueu uma única sobrancelha julgando o comentário da Felicity, enquanto Oliver permanecia irritado. – Não nesse sentido! – Felicity corrigiu constrangida. – Só quis dizer que conversamos muito, e estamos na mesma sintonia.

\- Ainda assim, – Isabel continuou como se não tivesse havido a interrupção. – eu não vou continuar a autorizar fundos corporativos só pra você continuar fingindo que é o CEO.

\- Beleza. – Oliver disse. – Eu mesmo pago. – Isabel riu e respondeu:

\- Talvez você não tenha notado, mas o seu fundo pessoal não é mais exatamente o que costumava ser, e nem o dessa empresa. – Oliver se sentiu repreendido como uma criança, mas antes que pudesse responder, Isabel continuou. – Eu adoraria tornar essa cidade mais segura, mas a minha prioridade é a Corporação Queen. E a sua também é!

\- Sem problemas! – Felicity disse com um sorriso falso, olhando pra Isabel. – Eu posso bancar... E se eu precisar de reforços, tenho certeza que a Fundação Rebecca Merlyn vai ter muito interesse numa iniciativa dessas. Além de família, o Oliver tem amigos...

Isabel fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou e saiu da sala pisando firme.

\- Você não precisa... – Oliver começou a falar, mas Felicity interrompeu.

\- Não tem problema, Oliver! Até porque o dinheiro que vou usar pra isso é seu mesmo... Ou você acha que eu torrei um milhão de dólares em tão pouco tempo? – Felicity perguntou com um sorriso, que Oliver retribuiu. Ela se aproximou mais dele para que ele ouvisse quando ela continuou sussurrando. – E outra, é uma boa manter o Tommy por perto. Dia 03 é Domingo agora. A gente envolve ele nesse projeto, assim a gente consegue ficar de olho nele e proteger caso aconteça alguma coisa.

\- Felicity... – Oliver suspirou e ela olhou curiosa pra ele. – Já te disse recentemente como você é inteligente?

\- Nunca me canso de ouvir!

Felicity retribuiu o sorriso tímido que Oliver lhe lançou, e o momento foi interrompido por Gerry, que entrou na sala ligeiramente esbaforido dizendo:

\- Srta. Smoak! O Sr. Palmer está na linha, e ainda bem que você ainda está aqui!

Sebastian Blood havia aceitado a proposta do Oliver, e marcou um evento público às pressas para Domingo à tarde nos Glades. Felicity havia passado a maior parte da tarde com Ray Palmer mostrando as instalações da Corporação Queen e os projetos do setor de Ciências Aplicadas. Oliver não sabia muito o que fazer sem ela na empresa, e não aguentava mais ouvir os sussurros sobre o quão jovem e bem sucedido Ray Palmer era, sobre o quão bonito ele era, sobre o quão rico ele era, e como seria ótimo pra Corporação fechar parceria com ele. Um dos membros do Conselho chegou até a ir falar com ele sutilmente pedindo que deixasse que a Srta. Smoak lidasse com isso sozinha, porque parecia que ela e o Sr. Palmer estavam se entendendo muito bem. Oliver estava tão irritado e se sentindo um tigre enjaulado, que preferiu sair mais cedo do Corporação. Ele passou na Fundação Rebecca Merlyn e conversou com o Tommy sobre a campanha de desarmamento, e claro que o amigo topou participar. Oliver havia prometido ficar de fora do evento, mas como quem patrocinaria seria a Felicity e como era um dia muito importante para o Tommy, Oliver com certeza estaria presente. E com tantas armas envolvidas, o potencial para desastre era grande.

Oliver chegou a conversar com a Sara mais uma vez, que lhe pediu que não contasse pra ninguém da sua presença, nem para o seu pai. Oliver não concordava com a atitude dela, mas aceitou mesmo assim. Como Samantha tinha planos com o William e os avós dele nesse fim de semana, Oliver não iria pra Central City, e por causa da campanha no Domingo, resolveram antecipar a reuniãozinha deles para Sábado à tarde.

\- Thea! Esse ainda é o seu endereço, né? – Felicity perguntou enquanto abraçava a amiga, que estava chegando na Mansão Queen para a noite de filmes... nesse caso, tarde de filmes. – A Raisa ligou no meu celular para que eu planejasse os comes e bebes da "reunião". – Felicity fez o gesto de aspas com a mão. – Eu nem sabia que ela tinha o meu número! E como assim "organizar reunião"? Isso é um conceito completamente novo pra mim!

\- A Raisa sempre organiza com a minha mãe os eventos que ocorrem aqui. – Thea disse com naturalidade enquanto entrava, Roy, após fechar a porta, lançou um "E aí, loirinha?" pra Felicity. – Na falta da minha mãe, ela elegeu você como responsável pelas "socialidades" da casa. – Antes mesmo que Felicity pudesse contestar o comentário, a adolescente continuou. – Mas me conta! – Thea disse se aconchegando toda na amiga, passando o seu braço no dela. – O Ray Palmer pessoalmente é tudo isso que dizem mesmo? Ouvi dizer que ele é o pacote completo de gênio e gostoso! Não que eu me interesse pela primeira parte, mas quando é bom de se olhar, quem vai negar?

\- Ei! – Roy bufou contrariado enquanto olhava feio pra namorada. Thea não respondeu nada, apenas encarou de volta e ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

\- Tão lindo e tão inseguro! – Felicity disse com um sorriso enquanto achava graça da indignação dele. Roy, percebendo que estava em desvantagem, saiu andando na frente das duas. Ele cumprimentou brevemente o Oliver, que vinha na direção contrária, de encontro à irmã.

\- Oi, Thea. – Oliver disse distraído rapidamente e voltou-se para a Felicity. – Ei, será que você poderia ir falar com a Raisa? Eu falei pra ela falar dessas coisas de casa com você... Eu não entendo nada disso! – Felicity queria reclamar, dizendo que aquela nem era a casa dela, mas a carinha de confuso do Oliver era irresistível, e ela acabou cedendo.

\- Vai lá, Lissy! – Thea disse com um sorriso de quem estava armando alguma coisa. – Depois a gente conversa mais sobre o gostosão do Palmer!

Felicity olhou confusa pra menina por conta da escolha de palavras, mas achou melhor não contestar e ir logo ver o que a Raisa queria. Oliver parecia agora ligeiramente irritado, e olhava feio pra Thea.

Como era de tarde ao invés de noite, o grupo preferiu jogar ao invés de ver filmes. Depois de algumas rodadas de charadas, Thea propôs que deixassem as coisas mais interessantes abrindo o bar e brincando de "Nunca Antes Eu". Tommy adorou a ideia, ficando todo animado, pegando os copos e a bebida.

\- Não tá muito cedo pra beber não? – Felicity perguntou ligeiramente incomodada, e sem querer deixar muito na cara que ela odiava falar de seu passado.

\- Hoje é Sábado, e daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir pra Verdant, trabalhar a noite toda... Nada mais divertido que conhecer melhor os amigos! O goró é só pra deixar a língua mais solta.

\- Thea, você nem tem idade pra beber... – Oliver disse sem muita convicção.

\- Ah, qual é, Ollie! – Tommy mantinha o sorriso largo no rosto. – Esse barco partiu já faz tempo. A Thea bebe, e a gente também bebia na idade dela! – Oliver deu de ombros, e resolveu não dizer mais nada.

\- Beleza! – Thea disse depois que cada um estava com um copinho com um dedo de bebida. – Todos conhecem as regras? Eu digo "Nunca Antes Eu fiz tal coisa", e quem já tiver feito tal coisa, tem que virar uma dose. Bem simples. Todos dentro? – Todos assentiram com a cabeça, e até o Diggle parecia animado. – Ok, eu começo! Nunca Antes Eu fiz uma tatuagem.

\- Se o Oliver tiver que beber por cada uma delas, ele entra em coma... – Tommy disse rindo sem beber do seu copo. Oliver, Diggle e Felicity viraram.

\- Felicity! – Thea disse espantada. Cadê essa tatuagem que eu nunca vi?

\- Eu tenho que manter os meus mistérios... – A loirinha respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Beleza! Eu agora. – Tommy anunciou. – Nunca Antes Eu beijei alguém do mesmo sexo. – Ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando em volta.

Felicity, vermelha até as raízes do cabelo, foi a única que bebeu. A sala explodiu em exclamações e risadas.

\- Já bebi duas seguidas, é a minha vez agora! – Felicity exclamou. – Nunca antes eu bombei numa matéria da escola. – Todos beberam menos ela e o Diggle.

\- Eu agora! – Diggle disse com uma expressão no olhar de quem estava aprontando, e Felicity já estava com receio. – Nunca Antes Eu desejei alguém dessa sala.

Thea e Roy beberam sem pestanejar, mas por alguns instantes rolou um climão entre Oliver, Felicity e Tommy até que os três viraram o copo.

\- Uuuuuhhh! – Thea disse sorrindo. – Quanto mais tonta eu fico, mais interessante a brincadeira fica! – Oliver franziu a testa quando a irmã disse isso e ficou observando-a por alguns instantes, até que disse:

\- Minha vez! – Oliver olhou feio pro Diggle, entendendo muito bem a intenção do amigo com a pergunta, e querendo se vingar. – Nunca Antes Eu fui casado.

Diggle assentiu a cabeça com um sorriso, entendendo o recado e foi o único a beber.

\- John! – Felicity exclamou chocada, mas ficou por isso mesmo.

\- Bom, só sobrou eu. – Roy disse. – Nunca Antes eu fingi amar alguém.

\- Ah, que fofo, Roy! – Felicity comentou com um sorriso enquanto Thea dava um selinho no namorado. Oliver e Tommy viraram o copo.

\- O Ollie definitivamente perdeu essa rodada. – Thea disse rindo. – Agora vamos subir o nível porque é a última! Quero chegar inteira pra trabalhar hoje. Então, vamos lá: Nunca Antes Eu disse o nome errado no meio de uma transa. – Oliver e Tommy beberam, e Thea começou a rir. – Vocês dois são o típico caso de "meu passado me condena"! É tão fácil fazer vocês beberem!

\- É, né? – Tommy disse irônico. – Vou te pegar agora. Nunca Antes eu dei em cima de um cara mais velho.

\- Sacanagem, Tommy! – Felicity disse enquanto ela e Thea bebiam. – Culpa sua, Thea, então essa é pra você! Nunca Antes Eu Transei com alguém nessa sala.

\- Valeu, hein Felicity! – Thea disse como se estivesse irritada, mas de bom humor, enquanto bebia. Roy ficou sem graça e bebeu também. Mas o choque foi quando Oliver e Tommy se entreolharam, assentiram com a cabeça e viraram o copo.

O queixo da Thea caiu, e ela ficou tão chocada que não conseguia nem perguntar nada.

\- A gente já transou a três com a mesma mulher. A quatro... Acho que até a cinco... – Tommy disse com um sorriso que ia aumentando aos poucos, e Felicity não queria admitir em voz alta, mas ela achou aquilo extremamente excitante.

\- Tá louco! Vocês não sabem brincar! Nível profissional aqui... – Roy reclamou respirando fundo algumas vezes e chacoalhando a cabeça.

\- Não sabe brincar, não desce pro play! – Tommy riu alto, e Roy continuou com sua cara amarrada de sempre.

\- Eu de novo. – Diggle disse contente. – Nunca Antes eu tive problemas com a polícia.

Todos beberam em meio a gemidos de reclamações.

\- Até você, loirinha! – Roy disse surpreso.

\- Até eu tenho um passado, Roy. – O adolescente assentiu com a cabeça e uma expressão de impressionado.

\- Eu vou pegar leve. Você já bebeu demais, Thea. Nunca Antes Eu enchi uma piscina de cerveja.

Tommy bebeu e os outros riram.

\- É a última, Roy, capricha! – Thea se virou animada pro namorado, que pareceu pensar uns instantes antes de dizer:

\- Nunca Antes Eu desejei a namorada do amigo.

\- Cruel, Roy, mas eficaz. – Tommy disse enquanto bebia. Oliver e Diggle beberam também. – Acho que empatamos nessa. – Tommy esticou o braço com o punho fechado na direção do Oliver, que cumprimentou o amigo de bom humor.

\- Bom, eu e o Roy estamos indo. – Thea disse se levantando. – O motorista leva a gente. Vou só me despedir da Raisa, e já vamos. Comportem-se, crianças!

\- A gente se vê amanhã no evento de desarmamento, certo? – Felicity perguntou pros dois enquanto eles se despediam.

\- Com certeza! – Roy respondeu.

Depois que os dois foram embora, Oliver voltou-se para os três amigos na sala e disse:

\- E por falar no evento... Tommy, a gente recebeu uma informação de que talvez sua vida esteja em risco amanhã. Então, por favor! Você vai estar de colete à prova de balas e não vai sair do meu lado nem um minuto, entendeu?

\- Meu herói... – Tommy disse com voz apaixonada e fingindo querer beijar o Oliver, que fugia dos avanços do amigo, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

17\. Capítulo 17

\- Sr. Queen! Vejo que a sua predisposição de manter o nome da família longe do projeto não durou muito tempo... – Blood estava com cara de poucos amigos quando viu Oliver, Felicity e Tommy se aproximando. O vereador ficou ainda mais irritado quando Oliver apertava sua mão em cumprimento enquanto oferecia seu sorriso falso de playboy milionário para as câmeras que registravam o encontro. As poucas que o faziam, pois muitas das fotos que já haviam sido registradas foram na verdade dos três chegando juntos no mesmo carro.

\- Não é a família Queen que está patrocinando o projeto, Sr. Blood. É a Srta. Smoak e a Fundação Rebecca Merlyn. Eu só estou aqui de acompanhante. – Quando Oliver disse isso, as câmeras dispararam mais uma vez, mas de novo sem intenção nenhuma de incluir Sebastian na cena. Felicity, ligeiramente sem graça, tentou dar um passo pra trás e se afastar dali, mas Oliver passou seu braço no dela de um lado enquanto Tommy fez o mesmo do outro lado. Merlyn riu com gosto quando ouviu o sonzinho "Ih!" vindo da Felicity e se deu conta que ele e Oliver haviam feito a mesma coisa. Oliver deu apenas um meio sorriso e continuou conversando com Blood como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Parece que está indo bem...

\- Na última contagem, foram entregues mais de 200 armas em apenas 3 horas. – Oliver não disse nada, mas Tommy abriu seu melhor sorriso falso e estendeu a mão para Blood em cumprimento.

\- Que ótima notícia, Sr. Vereador! E eu achando que você só estava aqui pra fazer campanha... – Tommy apontou para as pichações de "Blood para Prefeito". – O tom de voz de Merlyn era completamente sarcástico, e ele nunca esteve tão parecido com o pai quanto naquele momento.

\- Uau! E eu que pensei que esse tom de voz só existia entre mim e a Isabel! – Felicity disse baixinho no ouvido do Oliver, que sorriu.

\- Meu trabalho é ajudar as pessoas dessa cidade com os seus problemas. Todo mundo passa por um calvário em algum momento da vida, Sr. Merlyn. Você e o Sr. Queen provavelmente já passaram quando voltaram dos mortos. – Tommy ergueu uma única sobrancelha sem dizer nada, e Blood prosseguiu. – A maioria acredita que há dois tipos de pessoas que passam por tal calvário: as que ficam mais fortes com a experiência e sobrevivem... e aquelas que morrem. Mas tem um terceiro tipo: aquelas que aprendem a amar o fogo. Elas escolhem ficar no calvário porque é mais fácil abraçar a dor quando se é só o que sobrou. – Oliver se identificou com o discurso mais do que o Tommy, mas nenhum dos três disse nada. – E é por isso que estou com pressa de ajudar essa cidade. Antes que ela se acostume a viver assim.

\- Viver não é para os fracos. – Oliver comentou baixinho, e Felicity suspirou com tristeza, baixando a cabeça e sabendo por experiência própria que isso era um fato. Era sempre em momentos surpresa como esse que o suicídio do Cooper vinha assombrá-la. – Um velho amigo me disse isso uma vez. – Oliver continuou e Felicity soltou seus dois braços dos amigos, ainda olhando pro chão, dando um passo pra trás e virando-se ligeiramente de costas para a conversa.

\- Esse é um amigo muito sábio. – Sebastian Blood disse com um sorriso, e Oliver concordou sorrindo genuinamente de volta.

\- Oliver! – Felicity chamou alarmada, e Oliver virou na mesma hora, para olhar na direção que ela apontava. Por puro reflexo, ele se colocou na frente dela enquanto forçava Tommy se abaixar no chão. Tiros estavam sendo disparados de uma caminhonete que vinha em alta velocidade na direção das pessoas, que corriam e gritavam em pânico.

Oliver sabia que a sua irmã também estaria no evento, e tentou procurar por ela, mas o pânico estava generalizando, e a caminhonete acelerava por cima dos cavaletes da polícia, que estava rendida sem saber o que fazer.

\- Escute, povo! Aqui é o prefeito de vocês que tá falando, e eu não me lembro de ter autorizado esse evento! – Veio a voz ousada de um dos caras na caminhonete, que havia parado bem no meio da praça. – O que acontece nos Glades só acontece se eu permitir.

A primeira preocupação do Oliver era a Felicity, o Tommy e a Thea. Sua irmã estava fora de seu campo de visão, então ele se voltou pros amigos e confirmou que ambos estavam bem. Os três se levantaram, já que os tiros haviam parado, e aparentemente ninguém havia se ferido.

\- Você não é o líder dessa comunidade! – Sebastian Blood saiu do lado deles pisando firme, falando alto e com dedo em riste. – Você não fala por essas pessoas!

\- Idiota! – Tommy disse baixo e com desprezo. – Não é assim que se fala com o cara que tem tantas armas à disposição!

\- Nem você! – O "Prefeito" respondeu com escárnio. – Não mais! – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos, e os dois capangas atrás dele miraram as armas na direção do vereador.

\- Merda! – Oliver disse reagindo enquanto corria na direção do Blood pra tirá-lo do caminho dos tiros. Os dois se esconderam atrás de uma viatura policial, na direção contrária que Tommy e Felicity haviam corrido. Ele podia ver os amigos abaixados, mas não conseguia dizer exatamente se estavam bem.

A polícia começou a trocar tiros com os marginais, e muita gente foi atingida no fogo cruzado. Oliver queria mais do que tudo estar do lado dos amigos, mas não havia o que fazer naquele instante. Pelo menos ele conseguiu identificar o que parecia ser o moletom vermelho característico do Roy tentando defender outra pessoa, e ele rezou pra que sua irmã estivesse bem. A caminhonete acelerou, saindo dali e os tiros cessaram. Oliver correu na direção da irmã perguntando:

\- Ei! Você tá bem? Foi atingida?

Thea parecia em choque, e balançava a cabeça querendo dizer que não havia sido atingida. Oliver ouviu Roy perguntar alto se alguém estava bem ou não, mas a prioridade do Oliver, agora que ele sabia que a irmã estava bem, era Tommy e Felicity. Ele correu na direção dos dois, e Tommy estava deitado no chão, enquanto Felicity se ajoelhava ao lado dele chorando.

\- Por que você fez isso, Tommy? – A voz da Felicity era de partir o coração, e Oliver sentiu seu coração gelar com o déjà vu. Ele olhou pra baixo temendo o pior.

\- O que aconteceu? – Oliver perguntou quase em pânico, se jogando no chão do lado oposto da Felicity enquanto observava o Tommy.

\- Eu tô de colete, você não! – Tommy respondeu meio sem ar.

Oliver observou que Tommy havia tomado um tiro no tórax, o que explicava a falta de ar dele. Mesmo com o colete, uma bala faz pressão e machuca. Mas ele também notou que Felicity segurava desesperada seu casaco todo ensanguentado no ombro do Tommy, tentando manter pressão. Seu amigo havia tomado mais de um tiro. E um deles não havia sido onde o colete protegia.

\- Thea! – Felicity disse surpresa ao avistar a menina no hospital. – Você tá bem? O que está fazendo aqui? O Oliver sabe que você está aqui?

\- Felicity! Oi! – Thea estava tão feliz de ver um rosto amigo que abraçou forte a Felicity, pegando a loirinha um pouco de surpresa. – Eu tô aqui porque uma amiga do Roy tomou um tiro. Ela está em cirurgia e pediram pra todos por favor doarem sangue enquanto esperam, porque com o tiroteio de hoje... Enfim, é de lá que eu tô vindo. – Thea apontou pro braço, que tinha um curativo. – Tipo A+. Nem sabia! – a adolescente disse com um sorriso fraco.

\- A+? – Felicity perguntou franzindo a testa. – Mas o Oliver é O-!

\- Você sabe o tipo sanguíneo do meu irmão? – Thea olhou estranho pra amiga. – Preciso dizer que o relacionamento de vocês é muito, muito bizarro!

\- Deixa pra lá! – Felicity disse balançando a cabeça. – Você tá sabendo do Tommy? – Thea ficou pálida e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

\- O que aconteceu com o Tommy? – Ela perguntou baixinho, aparentando ser bem mais nova do que a mulher forte que Felicity sabia que ela era.

\- Ele tomou um tiro no ombro e no tórax. Tá em cirurgia agora. Ele estava de colete à prova de balas, mas a bala no ombro entrou e não saiu. Tão operando pra retirar. – Thea abraçou a amiga mais uma vez e começou a chorar. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Thea. Ele é forte! Já sobreviveu coisa pior! – Thea assentiu com a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas.

\- E meu irmão?

\- Ele tá bem. – Felicity forçou um sorriso pra Thea. – Ele estava se sentindo um tigre enjaulado aqui dentro, e foi esperar o Diggle na porta do hospital. Ele tá a caminho.

\- Tá... – Thea disse baixinho, ainda meio confusa com o tanto de informação. – O Roy tá na sala de espera. Ele não gosta mesmo de agulhas, e preferiu esperar lá. A gente pode esperar por notícias juntos.

\- Claro! – Felicity concordou com um sorriso, e ambas se encaminharam pra sala de espera.

Diggle estava a caminho do hospital não só pra saber do Tommy, mas também para trazer o notebook da Felicity. Eles precisavam encontrar mais informações desse tal "Prefeito", e agora que ele havia sido visto em público, em pouco tempo Felicity conseguiria identificá-lo. O ideal seria fazer isso do bunker, mas nem o Oliver nem a Felicity teriam coragem de deixar o Tommy sozinho enquanto resolviam isso. E Felicity poderia fazer essa pesquisa remotamente. Ela acessaria os computadores do bunker pelo notebook dela, e seria como se estivessem lá. A conversa é que seria limitada, especialmente com o Roy e a Thea presentes, mas eles dariam um jeito.

Como Felicity havia previsto, havia fotos online do tiroteio e em pouco tempo ela identificou quem era o "Prefeito" e onde ele estaria naquela noite. Oliver estava louco pra descer o cacete em alguém e arranjou uma desculpa bem da esfarrapada pra sair do hospital enquanto esperavam as cirurgias acabarem. Diggle foi com ele, mas pra ficar nos comunicadores de dentro do bunker. Oliver sabia que Sara apareceria para dar reforço, e Felicity acompanhou tudo, mas sem interferir, pois Thea e Roy estavam com ela o tempo todo.

As cirurgias duraram algumas horas (a do Tommy terminou antes), o que deu tempo suficiente do Oliver e da Sara pegarem o "Prefeito", entregarem-no pras autoridades e ainda voltarem pro hospital. Oliver cobriu as despesas médicas do Tommy e também da amiga do Roy quando descobriu que a menina era amiga da Sara também.

Sara quis manter sigilo de sua presença até para o Tommy e pra Thea. Sara de fato acreditou que o Oliver não havia mais nada com a irmã (especialmente quando a Laurel aceitou a posição de vice na acusação da Moira), mas ela havia observado a Laurel o suficiente pra saber que o que ela havia tido com o Tommy era real e profundo. Sara não quis colocar o Tommy na posição de ter que mentir pra Laurel se necessário fosse. Mas a verdade era que Tommy quase não havia mais falado com a Laurel nas últimas semanas. Seu trabalho o mantinha extremamente ocupado, e pelo menos por enquanto, ele queria que seu foco se mantivesse exatamente onde estava. Thea ainda tentava manter contato com a Laurel, mas até ela estava com dificuldade visto que ambas estavam trabalhando muito nos últimos meses, e era difícil aceitar o fato de que Laurel estava literalmente contra a sua mãe. Tommy ficou preocupado com a Laurel e até a procurou depois do que aconteceu com o Mestre das Bonecas, mas ela própria havia pedido distância. Preocupado, ele conversou com Quentin Lance e disse que achava que a Laurel precisava de ajuda, mas não achava que poderia ser a pessoa da qual ela necessitava no momento. Sara havia observado tudo de longe, e queria continuar assim. Oliver conversou com ela e disse que entendia que o terremoto havia trazido ela de volta à Starling City, mas que ela não podia continuar vivendo como um fantasma, só olhando de longe a família e aparecendo de vez em quando pra ajudar a bater em bandido.

\- Você tem que contar pra eles, Sara. Eles precisam de você.

\- Você falou pra eles que eu morri no Gambit. – Sara retrucou com um olhar relutante. – Se eles souberem a verdade...

\- Se eles souberem... – Oliver riu com ironia. – Se eles souberem nunca mais vão falar comigo. Nenhum deles. Mas vai ter valido a pena.

\- Hoje não... – Sara disse baixando a cabeça e indo embora do hospital.

Oliver, sem ter o que fazer, foi na direção do quarto do Tommy. Seu amigo estava vivo e bem, e era isso que importava naquele momento. Sara faria a coisa certa eventualmente. Ele tinha certeza disso.

18\. Capítulo 18

Tommy teve que ficar internado no hospital pós cirurgia e não pôde voltar pra casa no mesmo dia. Felicity ainda era o seu contato de emergência oficialmente desde que ela havia "alterado" suas informações no hospital na época em que encobriu a sua morte, então ela se ofereceu a acompanhá-lo até que tivesse alta. Fazia sentido e nem o Oliver nem a Thea estariam disponíveis no dia seguinte, pois se comprometeram a estarem com a Moira quando a promotoria oferecesse um acordo. Eles já sabiam que Laurel estaria com a promotoria. Ela não quis pegá-los de surpresa, como seu chefe queria. Ela achou melhor avisar antes. Era o seu trabalho, mas ela não precisava ser babaca por conta disso. Só que a proposta em si, só ouviriam no dia seguinte.

\- Tudo bem, Smoaky? – Tommy perguntou, observando a Felicity andar de um lado pro outro sem ter muito o que fazer.

\- Quê? – Felicity perguntou distraída, pegando a ficha médica dele no pé da cama e lendo pra ter o que fazer.

\- Você tá bem? Parece que tem alguma coisa te incomodando. – Tommy esclareceu a pergunta.

\- A+? – Felicity perguntou reflexiva.

\- Igual ao meu pai... – Tommy acrescentou. – O Oliver já te contou como ele disse pra mim sobre o... você sabe? Da transfusão de sangue? – Tommy fez o gesto de um capuz com a mão que não estava imobilizada. Felicity deixou a prancheta de volta no pé da cama e foi sentar-se do lado da cama do amigo.

\- O Oliver não me conta muita coisa... Achei que ele estava melhorando nesse quesito, mas aparentemente me enganei. – Felicity respondeu desolada.

\- Ah, então é isso que tá te chateando? – Tommy perguntou com um sorriso fraco. – O que o idiota do meu melhor amigo fez dessa vez?

\- Eu não sei... – Felicity respondeu simplesmente. – Tem alguma coisa que ele tá escondendo de mim. Antes de ele vir aqui se despedir de você, eu vi ele conversando com uma mulher no corredor, mas assim que ela me viu, ela foi embora. O Oliver não percebeu, que eu estava lá, mas a conversa parecia muito séria, e deu pra ver que não era uma desconhecida, sabe? Ela estava de boné, então não vi o rosto dela direito... E quando eu fui sondar com ele se estava acontecendo alguma coisa, ele encerrou o assunto completamente e foi embora. Não que ele me deva alguma explicação ou algo assim... – Felicity tentou se explicar, olhando pro Tommy. – Nós claramente não somos um casal, e isso não é ciúme nem nada... Eu só sei que ele ficou muito chateado depois de conversar com aquela mulher, e eu queria poder ajudar, mas... não posso... – Felicity terminou baixando a cabeça, e Tommy pegou a mão dela na dele.

\- Ei! – Felicity ergueu o olhar para o amigo. – Você também não precisa se esconder de mim. Eu sei que vocês não são um casal, mas também sei que não é por falta de sentimentos... – Felicity respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça mais uma vez.

\- Eu só conheci o Oliver como ele é hoje. – Felicity começou, resolvendo se abrir pro amigo. – Esse "Ollie" de quem vocês tanto falam e que estava sempre nos tabloides? Não tenho nem ideia de quem seja, porque até quando eu não sabia do... "segredo", ele nunca foi nada menos que respeitoso e simpático. Até quando mentia descaradamente e sabia que eu sabia... Ele simplesmente respeitava minha inteligência o suficiente pra não prolongar a mentira. E acabou que... com o tempo, eu e o Diggle éramos as únicas pessoas que sabiam quem de fato ele era. Pros outros, o Oliver interpretava um papel: Ollie Queen, o bilionário inconsequente. Mas pra gente... pra mim, ele era muito mais que isso, entende? E eu achei mesmo que ele soubesse que pode confiar em mim. Não que eu esperasse um relatório completo dos últimos seis anos da vida dele... – Felicity disse com um sorriso irônico. – Acho que ninguém nunca vai saber *tudo* desses anos dele, mas eu não pensei que ele guardaria novos segredos de mim. Ainda mais depois de... – Felicity interrompeu o que ia dizer.

\- Depois do quê? – Tommy perguntou curioso. Felicity simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Tem a ver com o segredo de como eu voltei dos mortos, não tem? – Felicity estava tão envergonhada de manter segredo do amigo que não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos dele. – Eu sei que a história é maior do que simplesmente "me largaram na sua porta", Felicity. Eu sei que tem coisas que você nunca me contou.

\- É porque é tão absurdo, que nem eu sabia se acreditava 100% no que aconteceu!

\- Mas você acredita 100% agora, não é? – Tommy perguntou sério. Felicity assentiu com a cabeça. – Me conta então. Se você acredita, isso basta pra mim. – Felicity sentiu seu coração encher tanto de amor pelo Tommy, que não aguentou e o abraçou com o máximo de cuidado possível e os olhos marejados. – Ah, Smoaky! – Felicity esperou alguma piadinha pra aliviar a carga emocional do momento, mas a piada nunca veio. Tommy simplesmente retribuiu o abraço da melhor maneira que pôde, e aguardou que ela estivesse pronta. E porque ele pediu, ela contou. Ela explicou sobre a Zari, sobre viagem no tempo, sobre o pai dele ter ressuscitado o Tommy num futuro que nem existia mais, sobre o William do futuro, e sobre...

\- Então quer dizer que falando com o William de 2040, vocês descobriram que você e o Oliver... se casam, têm uma filha? – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça. – E ele sabe? – Felicity assentiu mais uma vez. – E tão enrolando pra ficar juntos por quê, meu Deus? – O tom de voz de Tommy era de pura frustração. – Pra que essa perda de tempo? O mundo todo já acha que vocês estão juntos! Vocês tão passando pela parte ruim sem gozar da parte boa? Não consigo entender!

\- É complicado... – Felicity tentou explicar.

\- Não, não é complicado! – Tommy estava agora um pouco bravo, além de frustrado. – Não é complicado porque eu sei muito bem que você ama o Oliver. E depois de ver o Oliver com você nessas últimas semanas desde que ele voltou, eu consigo ver completamente essa mudança que você falou. O Oliver que me mandou lutar pela Laurel e ainda assim foi atrás dela é o mesmo babaca do Ollie que eu conheci. Nunca tinha sido babaca comigo antes, mas o comportamento foi bem típico dele mesmo. Mas com você... – Tommy passou a mão no cabelo dela, tentando demonstrar que não estava com raiva dela em si. – Com você ele é sim esse Oliver que só você conhece. O Oliver que eu e a Thea sempre soubemos que ele era, mas que só resolveu vir à tona por você! É claro e visível pra qualquer um, Felicity! O Diggle vê, eu vejo, a Thea vê... Então por quê, Felicity? Por que não estão juntos?

\- A gente decidiu que não deixaria uma mensagem do futuro escolher pela gente. – Felicity deu de ombros. – A verdade é que o Oliver estava ficando diferente comigo por causa disso, e eu quis oferecer uma saída pra ele. Assim como você, eu quero ser a primeira opção, Tommy, não que ele fique comigo porque alguém disse que seria assim.

\- Eu entendo completamente... – Tommy disse baixo. – Prometo que não vou interferir nesse ritual de acasalamento estranho de vocês. Mas Felicity, acredita em mim quando eu digo: nossa situação não é a mesma. O Oliver claramente não se acha digno de uma pessoa que ele considera ter pendurado o sol no céu, enquanto que a Laurel estava completamente bem consigo mesma e ainda assim escolheu o Oliver a mim. – Felicity fez uma expressão que era um misto de chateação com a Laurel e pena pelo amigo. – As coisas são como são...

\- Tenho certeza que um dia vai aparecer alguém digna dessa pessoa maravilhosa que você é, Tommy. – Felicity pegou a mão dele mais uma vez. – E se ela passar pelo meu crivo, eu deixo você ficar com ela. – Ambos riram e conversaram sobre coisas mais leves até caírem no sono.

Alguns dias se passaram desde o tiroteio, Tommy teve alta, e com tempo, se recuperaria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Felicity finalmente descobriu o que o Oliver estava escondendo dela: Sara Lance, e ela foi obrigada a concordar que não era um segredo dele pra se compartilhar. Sara até ficou na mansão Queen por alguns dias, mas depois do ataque e ameaças da Liga dos Assassinos, ela resolveu deixar a cidade. Felicity genuinamente gostou da Sara. Ela sentiu na assassina a mesma dor e peso que sentia no Oliver. Duas pessoas que se odiavam pelas escolhas que fizeram pra sobreviver.

Em meio a isso tudo, Oliver confidenciou à Felicity que sabia que sua mãe estava escondendo algo. Ela preferia aceitar o acordo de prisão perpétua e não ter que ir a júri a continuar lutando. Thea ficou muito brava e chateada com isso. Já estava difícil ficar do lado da mãe (especialmente depois da descoberta do que havia se passado com o William), e agora a adolescente estava se sentindo abandonada, como se a mãe estivesse desistindo dela.

\- E você tem certeza que ela está guardando um segredo de vocês, por isso ela não quer enfrentar o júri? – Felicity perguntou ao Oliver quando ele trouxe o assunto à tona numa noite em que só restaram os dois no esconderijo debaixo da Verdant.

\- Eu perguntei pra ela se ela estava com medo que levassem o escândalo do William pro júri, mas como eu não entrei na justiça, e não há prova nenhuma de que ele seja o meu filho, ainda que saibam da existência dele, isso não mudaria em nada o julgamento dela. Mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa que ela quer esconder. Eu sei! – Oliver olhou sério nos olhos da Felicity.

\- Oliver... Eu estou desconfiada que sei o que é. E eu posso ver ser consigo provas concretas, mas é sua mãe... Tem certeza que quer saber? – Felicity perguntou hesitante.

\- Nada pode ser pior do que esconder o William, Felicity. – Oliver respondeu claramente triste com a mãe.

\- Tem razão... Você quer ouvir agora das minhas suspeitas, ou quer esperar eu ter provas?

\- Felicity, se você conseguir encontrar, a promotoria também pode encontrar, e eu prefiro entrar numa batalha com todas as informações possíveis. – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça e começou a digitar no seu teclado, abrindo algumas janelas de documentos. – Além do mais... – Oliver puxou uma cadeira pra sentar do lado dela e passou a mão na ponta do seu rabo de cavalo pra que ela olhasse pra ele. Ela olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas, e ele retribuiu sorrindo. – Se você desconfia de algo, provavelmente está certa.

Felicity sorriu encabulada e virou ligeiramente seu monitor para que o Oliver pudesse enxergar melhor.

\- Quando o Walter pediu que eu pesquisasse o livro da sua mãe e também aquela empresa Tempest, eu acabei revirando várias coisas e descobri uma quantidade considerável de dinheiro desviado da empresa. Pela sua mãe. Eu falei com o Walter, que na época me falou que falaria com ela, mas eu sabia que era mentira... Os britânicos mentem mal. – Oliver deu um leve sorriso, mas permaneceu em silêncio. – Felicity mostrou suas pesquisas da época. – Pra ser bem sincera eu nunca confiei muito na sua mãe, então continuei pesquisando. Eu encontrei esse rastro de dinheiro. – Ela apontou um nome na tela. – Pagamento para um Dr. Gill, que foi o obstetra dela na época que a Thea nasceu. Eu não tinha mais nada a ver com isso e deixei quieto. – Oliver assentiu com a cabeça, e Felicity continuou. – Eu entendo o básico de genética, Oliver, todos estudamos na escola sobre genes dominantes e recessivos, né? – Oliver fez uma cara de "mais ou menos", e Felicity continuou. – Sempre me incomodou muito o fato da Thea ter cabelos castanhos. Seu pai *e* sua mãe são louros. Duas pessoas louras só podem ter filhos louros. Ou ruivos, ocasionalmente... Talvez albinos.

\- Felicity! – Oliver chamou a atenção da amiga, pois ela estava saindo por uma tangente.

\- Sim! – Felicity voltou ao assunto. – E uma vez eu perguntei se ela tingia o cabelo, porque você sabe... Mistérios me incomodam! E ela disse que não. Então não havia chance genética da Thea ser filha do Robert!

\- Mas então? – Oliver perguntou em dúvida.

\- É aqui que eu não posso provar nada e é tudo suposição. – Felicity continuou a explicação. – Durante o tiroteio dos Glades, a Thea doou sangue e me disse que tem sangue A+. O seu é O-. Não seria impossível vocês serem irmãos do mesmo pai e mãe, mas juntando ao que eu já sabia, minhas suspeitas aumentaram ainda mais. – Oliver respirou fundo mas não ousou interromper a linha de pensamento da Felicity. – Daí, no mesmo dia eu descobri mais uma pessoa que tem sangue A+. O mesmo do pai dele... Que conviveu por anos com a sua mãe...

\- Não... – Oliver se levantou da cadeira, passando as mãos freneticamente pelo cabelo.

\- Oliver, eu não tenho como provar, e é tudo suposição até a gente fazer um teste genético, ou a sua mãe confirmar... Mas eu acho que a Thea é filha do Malcolm.

\- Mas se isso for verdade, minha mãe mentiu a vida toda pra ela e pro... Tommy! – Oliver disse horrorizado.

\- E se a gente não tivesse descoberto, por quantos anos mais ela mentiria pra você sobre o William? – Felicity disse baixinho, olhando sem jeito pra ele.

Oliver respirou fundo e parou de andar de um lado pro outro.

\- Eu vou conversar com ela sobre isso. Vou tirar a limpo essa história o mais rápido possível.

Felicity apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fechou suas janelas e desligou os monitores antes de se levantar.

\- Boa noite, Oliver. Não fique até muito tarde. – Ela se esticou para dar um beijo na bochecha dele, e antes que ela pudesse se afastar muito, Oliver pegou na sua mão e a chamou:

\- Felicity... – a loirinha se virou olhando das mãos deles juntas pro rosto dele. Seu olhar estava triste e cansado, mas ele olhava profundamente nos olhos dela, e ela sabia que não eram por causa dela aqueles sentimentos. – Obrigado.

Felicity assentiu vagarosamente com a cabeça e eles ficaram naquela posição alguns instantes a mais do que o necessário, até que Felicity finalmente quebrou o contato, e foi embora.

19\. Capítulo 19

Oliver conversou com a sua mãe sobre a paternidade da Thea. Só os dois... e os guardas da penitenciária Iron Heights. Sua mãe tentou negar com unhas e dentes, mas ele sabia dentro dele que a desconfiança da Felicity tinha fundamento, e ele insistiu: "Mãe, eu tô aqui pra te dizer que guardar esse segredo vai acabar com o seu relacionamento com a Thea. Você não quer que essa informação vá a público pra não comprometer suas chances no julgamento? Ok! Mas sua filha precisa ouvir de você antes que essa informação chegue aos ouvidos dela por outra pessoa. Eu achei que você tinha aprendido sua lição comigo descobrindo sobre o William... Você quase perdeu a mim e à Thea com isso... Não arrisque de novo. Você pode não ter mais tempo pra reparar depois." Jogar a possível pena de morte na cara da mãe foi golpe baixo, mas Oliver precisava fazê-la entender. "Eu vou ter que visitar uma subsidiária nossa na Rússia. Surgiu um... imprevisto. Mas eu volto em tempo para o julgamento. Fale com a Jean Lorring e fale com a Thea." Ele não tinha a intenção de ter soado como se fosse uma ameaça, mas foi exatamente como ele soou. Ele estava cansado dos joguinhos da sua mãe. E se ela tinha a (grande) possibilidade de pegar pena de morte, ela que parasse de vez com as mentiras.

Isabel Rochev tentou impedir sua viagem, que era apenas uma fachada pra ajudar o amigo, mas não conseguiu. Ela até tentou arranjar uma desculpa pra ir junto, mas Oliver foi taxativo e a colocou em seu devido lugar. O presidente era ele, e ela não tinha lugar ali, pois não tinha um cargo executivo. O sorriso da Felicity ao ver a cara de ódio da Isabel fez ter comprado aquela briga valer a pena. "Quando os tabloides fizerem dessa viagem de negócios uma desculpa pra alavancar mais fofocas da sua vida pessoal e sua empresa virar uma piada, não venha me dizer que eu não avisei!" Isabel Rochev fez questão de dar a última palavra antes de ir embora e deixá-los embarcar no jatinho da empresa, mas o foco no momento era o Diggle e a... ex-esposa dele. Quem diria! Ex-esposa! Felicity marcou de fato algumas reuniões pra justificar a viagem, e ele faria sua parte, mas o objetivo era claro pra ele, e rever seu amigo Anatoly seria um bônus.

Oliver e Felicity odiavam admitir, mas Isabel tinha razão. A volta da viagem deles da Rússia foi um caos de fofocas. Ainda bem que com o jato particular eles não precisaram usar o aeroporto comum, porque os sites de fofocas explodiram com boatos sobre #Olicity. A maioria dizia que eles haviam fugido pra se casar. A porta da casa da Felicity estava mais uma vez cercada de paparazzi, e Oliver mandou o motorista dar meia volta e levá-los para a mansão Queen, enquanto ele tentava se desculpar mais uma vez pra amiga. Felicity finalmente aceitou que nunca mais se livraria das fofocas sobre o seu (inexistente) relacionamento com o Oliver. Ela já havia até cansado de negar que havia qualquer coisa com o Oliver para os outros. As pessoas simplesmente assumiam ser verdade, e ela nem negava mais. Oliver se sentia mal por ela, mas por ele, ele ficava até... aliviado. Fazer a imagem de playboy era cansativo demais, e se a imprensa queria acreditar que ele estava com a Felicity, por que não se aproveitar disso? O celular dele tocou, e ao ver o nome do seu melhor amigo de infância no identificador, Oliver atendeu com um sorriso no rosto. Será que o amigo já estava ciente que tinha uma irmã?

\- Quero deixar claro – Tommy iniciou sem nem responder ao breve "alô" do Oliver. – que casamento sem a presença do padrinho está totalmente fora de questão, e eu não aceito de forma alguma ser substituído pelo Diggle nesse papel! – Oliver riu em resposta e Felicity olhou pra ele curiosa.

\- Tommy, eu vou te colocar no viva-voz. A Felicity tá aqui comigo.

\- Claro que está! – Os dois conseguiram ouvir a resposta do amigo. – Tô decepcionado com vocês dois! Que lua de mel mixuruca se vocês tão de papo comigo nesse instante. E quero deixar claro que eu me diverti tanto com essa notícia de casamento, que andei respondendo a uns paparazzi na porta da Fundação que eu não estava presente no casamento porque meu coração estava dilacerado que a Felicity não me escolheu. Eles adoraram!

\- Tommy! – Felicity exclamou indignada e o amigo riu do outro lado da linha.

\- Eles adoraram, Smoaky! E eu tô tão feliz nesses últimos dias que nada me afeta! – O bom humor do Tommy era realmente contagiante.

\- A minha mãe jogou limpo com a Thea então? – Oliver perguntou um pouco mais sério.

\- Sim... – Tommy respondeu e pausou pra respirar fundo. – E por mais que você seja meu irmão em tudo menos sangue, Ollie, eu preciso admitir que saber que algo tão bom e puro como a Thea compartilha genética comigo não tem preço. Vocês sempre foram minha família, isso só oficializa nosso status.

\- Ai, Tommy... – Felicity disse baixinho com os olhos marejados. – Não consigo nem ficar brava com você por ter colocado lenha na fogueira dessa história de casamento... – Tommy deu um risinho fraco, também parecendo emocionado.

\- A advogada da sua mãe tá achando ótimo essa história de casamento... Quanto menos os holofotes estiverem nas notícias ruins da família, melhor. Mas por conta de saber a verdade, a Thea decidiu não depor no julgamento, e até a advogada achou melhor assim. Aquele promotor, o tal de Adam... – o rancor era claro no tom de voz do Tommy. – com certeza daria um jeito de reverter o testemunho da Thea de alguma forma.

\- Bom, eu não tenho problema em mentir publicamente... – Oliver disse sério, e ninguém respondeu por alguns instantes.

\- Boa sorte então, mano. Confio em você. Eu vou testemunhar. Mas ninguém é tão bom em falar mal do meu pai quanto eu. – veio a voz do Tommy pelo telefone, claramente com um sorriso junto. – Agora eu vou deixar os pombinhos voarem pro ninho de amor! Se a gente não se vir antes, até o julgamento!

\- Até... – Oliver respondeu encerrando a chamada. Felicity, sem graça, pegou seu tablet, analisando o tamanho do estrago com as fofocas.

\- É... Apagar não é mais uma opção a essa altura do campeonato, mas esses servidores com certeza vão cair sem motivo aparente por pelo menos 24 horas. – Felicity disse sem tirar os olhos do tablet. – Cada um dos sites... Esse aqui 48 horas! Grávida? Que audácia!

Enquanto Felicity se revoltava com o conteúdo das notícias, Oliver olhava pra ela encantado, admirando tudo que ela conseguia fazer de dentro de um carro em movimento.

\- Diggle, você não está bem! Vai pra casa! – Oliver disse pro amigo enquanto se desvencilhava da horda de paparazzi tentando tirar algum comentário dele e da Thea.

\- Oliver, seja o que for, eu dou um jeito. – O amigo respondeu enquanto subiam as escadarias do fórum.

\- John, ele tem razão. Aliás, acho que você não deveria nem dirigir. – Felicity disse passando a mão no ombro do amigo. – Oliver, Thea, tudo bem se eu acompanhar o John?

\- Claro, Felicity! Vai lá! – Thea disse com um sorriso. – O Roy tá por aqui e o Tommy também. A gente não tá sozinho.

Felicity olhou nos olhos do Oliver. Ele estava sério. Olhou alguns instantes pra ela até que acenou de leve com a cabeça e a loirinha passou a mão no braço enorme do Diggle, voltando pelo caminho que acabaram de vir.

\- Pra casa? – Felicity perguntou assim que rearrumou o banco e os espelhos do carro.

\- Você não precisa dirigir. Eu não estou tão mal assim. – Diggle disse baixinho e suando frio.

\- É, grandão... Não leve a mal, mas você tá com uma aparência nojenta! – Felicity disse com um sorriso.

\- É... Não tô me sentindo bem, Felicity.

\- Você precisa ir pra casa! – Felicity disse dando partida no carro.

\- Eu vou. – Diggle disse afivelando o cinto. – Mas primeiro preciso passar na Corporação Queen pra indicar um guarda-costas temporário pro Oliver e pra Thea.

\- Ok... – Felicity disse fazendo o que o amigo pediu.

\- O que houve? – Oliver perguntou preocupado assim que entrou no esconderijo embaixo da Verdant e vendo o estado do Diggle.

\- Eu falei pra você não ligar pra ele, Felicity! – Diggle repreendeu a amiga, se contorcendo de dor.

\- Ela fez bem em me ligar! Ela disse que você desmaiou? – Oliver perguntou, querendo explicações.

\- A gente foi até a Corporação Queen pro John designar outro segurança pra você antes que eu pudesse levá-lo pra casa. De repente, ele desmaiou. – Felicity começou a explicar.

\- Diggle, você precisa de um médico! – Oliver disse olhando da Felicity para o amigo.

\- Ele precisa mais do que isso. – Felicity disse séria, chamando a atenção para si. – Quando ele desmaiou, eu aproveitei que estávamos na Corporação e mandei uma amostra de sangue dele pra um químico conhecido meu de lá. O cara me deve um favor. Longa história. Eu dei um jeito numa multa de trânsito dele. Huumm... Acho que não é assim tão longa!

\- Felicity! – Oliver chamou para que ela voltasse a focar na história. – Amostra de sangue?

\- É! Deu positivo pra quantidades consideráveis de Vertigo.

\- Eu nunca usei Vertigo na minha vida! – Diggle disse indignado.

\- Mas você foi exposto de alguma forma... – Felicity disse rapidamente.

\- Vertigo voltou? – Oliver perguntou preocupado.

\- Quando o Conde se recuperou da overdose de Vertigo, ele foi mandado pra Iron Heights. – Felicity disse enquanto se aproximava de seus computadores.

\- Que foi atingida pelo terremoto... – Oliver comentou. – Ele fugiu da mesma forma que o Artesão de Bonecas?

Felicity pesquisou os registros policiais do Conde Vertigo.

\- E igualzinho como foi com o Artesão de Bonecas, a polícia fez de tudo pra encobrir a fuga dele. – Ela disse olhando pro Oliver. Oliver pegou uma flecha de seu display e se aproximou dela. Felicity passou a mão do braço dele dizendo: - Eu sei o que você tá pensando...

\- Não, não sabe. – Oliver sussurrou. – Eu escolhi não colocar uma flecha nesse cara, e foi a escolha certa. – Felicity respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça. – Chega de matança! – Oliver colocou a flecha que havia pegado na mão da Felicity. – Eu fiz isso aqui pra anular os efeitos do Vertigo. Dê para o Diggle. – Oliver olhou pro relógio e continuou falando baixinho para que o amigo não ouvisse. – Eu.. Eu tenho que voltar pro fórum. Enquanto eu estiver lá, tenta descobrir como o Diggle tem Vertigo dentro dele sem ele saber. – Felicity assentiu com a cabeça. Oliver se aproximou, deu um beijo na cabeça dela e olhou nos seus olhos.

\- Vai... – Felicity disse preocupada. – Deixa comigo.

O julgamento continuou, Oliver e Tommy testemunharam numa tentativa de humanizar a Moira e transferir toda a culpa para o Malcolm. E ter o próprio filho dele falando mal de seu caráter e expondo seus posicionamentos realmente pareceu impressionar o júri mais do que qualquer coisa. Tudo parecia ir bem até que o promotor desmaiou e teve que ser levado por uma ambulância. O julgamento, claro, teve que fazer uma pausa. Oliver aproveitou para ir ver como Diggle estava, e se havia novas informações sobre o Conde Vertigo.

O antídoto não funcionou, e Felicity concluiu que a receita da droga deve ter sido modificada. Mas o Conde Vertigo não ficou na dele por muito mais tempo. Tendo transmitido por todas as emissoras de TV que estava com o promotor e qual era o plano dele, a Felicity conseguiu localizar onde ele estava, e Oliver finalmente tinha um destino pra ir descontar toda a frustração que estava sentindo.

As novas instalações do Conde Vertigo não ficariam em pé por muito mais tempo...

20\. Capítulo 20

No dia seguinte, Moira revelou à sua advogada e filhos que a Laurel havia feito uma visita tarde da noite na cadeia. Ela sabia do caso que Moira havia tido com Malcolm anos atrás. Essa era a carta na manga da promotoria. E graças a esse aviso dela, Jean Lorring decidiu não colocar Moira pra depor. Mais do que nunca, Oliver tinha certeza que ter contado toda a verdade para a Thea havia sido a coisa certa a se fazer.

Enquanto o julgamento prosseguia, Felicity descobriu com a ajuda do Diggle que na verdade o amigo havia sido infectado por uma falsa vacina da gripe em um posto móvel de vacinação. John quis ir verificar, mas ele não estava em condição nenhuma de sair dali. Felicity foi. Ela só ia verificar se achava uma amostra ou duas desse novo Vertigo, e voltaria direto pro esconderijo. O que poderia dar errado?

Depois de ouvir da advogada da mãe que o júri estava pronto para dar um veredito, e que normalmente vereditos tão rápidos não eram boas notícias, Oliver só pensava em o que dizer ou fazer para ajudar a Thea. Seu telefone tocou, e ao ver que era a Felicity, pediu licença pra atender. Tommy assentiu com a cabeça e passou o braço nos ombros da irmã, tentando acalmá-la.

\- Felicity? – Oliver perguntou ao atender a chamada.

\- Oliver... – Aquela definitivamente não era a voz da Felicity. – Tudo bem se eu te chamar de Oliver? – Oliver forçou o maxilar pra não falar nada. Era o Conde Vertigo falando do celular da Felicity. Cadê a Felicity? – Surpreso ao ouvir minha voz, né? – Sem dar chance de resposta, ele continuou. – Não tão surpreso quanto eu ao achar essa loirinha nada feia se metendo nos meus negócios... – Oliver respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ele não podia deixar transparecer seu desespero. Isso seria visto como fraqueza, e Oliver não podia demonstrar fraqueza nesse momento de forma alguma. – E o que ela tinha com ela? – Oliver estava ouvindo o choro da Felicity de fundo enquanto aquele filho da puta falava, e ele jurou ali mesmo que o babaca não sairia vivo dessa. – Um crachá da Corporação Queen! E eu pensei comigo mesmo: "Por que esse nome me é tão familiar?"... Oliver Queen! Ele tentou comprar de mim no ano passado. – O Conde Vertigo falava e falava, mas Oliver só queria saber de onde ele estava. Onde a Felicity estava. As mãos dele já estavam coçando pra lançar uma flecha (ou três) no desgraçado. Seu juramento de não matar que se explodisse. Naquele momento só havia uma coisa que ele queria mais do que sangue do inimigo, e isso era a segurança da Felicity. – Logo antes do Capuz me colocar num hospício... Ipso facto, Arqueiro!

Oliver não precisava ouvir mais nada. O maníaco falou da Corporação Queen, e era lá que ele deveria estar. Ele não estava nem aí se a identidade dele havia sido descoberta ou não. Ele precisava de qualquer jeito chegar até a Felicity. Oliver desligou a chamada com raiva e saiu andando. Sua mão desesperada pra segurar seu arco.

\- Aonde você está indo? – Thea perguntou indignada. Oliver olhou desesperado pro Tommy querendo que o amigo entendesse sem palavras o seu dilema. Ele pensou em mentir e dizer que havia surgido algum problema no escritório, mas não conseguiu... Oliver suspirou simplesmente, não querendo perder mais tempo e disse:

\- É a Felicity... Preciso ir.

Tommy assentiu com a cabeça, e Oliver ainda ouviu Thea protestar enquanto saía a passos largos.

\- Ollie... Mas e o júri?

\- Eu tenho que ir! – Oliver respondeu sem se virar pra irmã. O Tommy podia acobertá-lo, mas ele não podia mais perder tempo.

Felicity viu o Vertigo ligando pro Oliver, e ela queria se controlar melhor. Ela queria não dar um pio, não demonstrar de forma alguma que o sequestro lhe estava afetando. Ela tentou tantas vezes segurar o choro, mas esse traidor escapava mesmo assim em forma de lágrimas e soluços. Suas mãos estavam amarradas na cadeira do escritório, e todo comentário que saía da boca daquele nojento era algo com dupla conotação, que fazia Felicity temer mais do que a própria vida. Cada vez que aquela mão asquerosa encostava na sua pele, Felicity sofria pensando em quantos litros de cloro precisaria pra se livrar pra sempre de qualquer vestígio dele em seus braços, suas pernas, seu rosto, seu cabelo... Felicity adorava ser mulher, adorava se vestir bem, adorava se maquiar e se destacar. Mas naquele instante, tudo o que ela queria era sumir e não ser notada. Fingir que não existia desvantagem nenhuma em ser mulher. Ela queria poder nunca precisar sentir esse medo de ter seu corpo violado. Como qualquer homem. Se o Diggle estivesse amarrado no seu lugar, ele temeria apanhar, ser torturado... mas nunca estuprado. Esse era um medo que só mulher tinha. Constantemente, e em todas as situações de perigo.

O Conde Vertigo perdeu algum tempo avaliando a sala e parecendo memorizar seus pontos estratégicos. Mas no restante do tempo, ele preferiu torturar Felicity psicologicamente. Ele tinha uma pequena pistola na mão, e ele adorava percorrer o corpo todo da Felicity com ela, incitando pavor e nojo. "O Oliver vai chegar a qualquer momento" esse era o mantra que ela repetia em sua cabeça pra tentar se afastar da situação em que estava.

\- Felicity Smoak, Chefe das Ciências Aplicadas... – Vertigo disse pegando mais uma vez o seu crachá e lendo-o. – E eu achando que você era só um rostinho bonito com o corpo pra acompanhar. – Ele pegou no seu rabo de cavalo enquanto passava por trás dela, e Felicity engoliu o gemido de pavor. Ela não queria demonstrar o que estava sentindo. – Será que o Oliver demora tempo o suficiente pra gente se divertir antes de ele chegar? Você amarradinha assim tá me dando ideias... Tantas ideias! – Felicity fechou os olhos completamente, não querendo ver a expressão facial dele de forma alguma. – O que foi? Não quer me ver? Sem problemas. – Ele foi para detrás dela e puxou seu rabo de cavalo com força para que se pescoço ficasse exposto. – Eu falo aqui bem pertinho do seu ouvidinho... – Ele sussurrou na sua orelha e lambeu seu pescoço. Felicity quase vomitou ali mesmo, mas não podia demonstrar medo. – Olha só... Estou ouvindo o elevador. – Ele continuou a sussurrar no seu ouvido, e o coração da Felicity se encheu de esperança. – Seu príncipe Arqueiro veio correndo mesmo! Se eu soubesse que você significava tanto assim pra ele, com certeza teria brincado mais com você!

O Conde Vertigo afastou o rosto do seu pescoço, mas permaneceu mexendo no cabelo nela. Felicity tremia quando avistou Oliver se aproximando de onde estavam. Ele estava vestido de Arqueiro, arco na mão, mas sem o capuz. O rosto estava exposto. Todos ali sabiam quem ele era. Os olhos do Oliver não desviaram dos seus em nenhum instante. Nem mesmo quando o Conde disse por detrás dela:

\- Escritório bem elegante esse, não? – Ele se levantou e finalmente soltou o cabelo da Felicity. – Dá pra ver toda a destruição que a sua mãe causou daqui de cima! – As mãos dele desceram pelo braço da Felicity mais uma vez, e ela fechou os olhos segurando a respiração.

\- O que você quer? – a voz o Oliver era puro ódio, e isso fez com que ela abrisse os olhos mais uma vez.

\- Paz mundial e satisfação pessoal... Não necessariamente nessa ordem... – as mãos do Conde foram pro pescoço da Felicity mais uma vez, e de novo ela acabou fechando os olhos em pavor. Oliver queria atacar ali mesmo, mas o Conde usava a Felicity de escudo enquanto tocava nela pra provocar os dois. – Você me envenenou e me largou num hospício! – O Conde continuou. – Você não tem ideia do quanto te odiei por isso! Acabou que outra pessoa também te odeia muito!

Felicity respirou aliviada que pelo menos o Conde estava se afastando dela. Oliver também sentia o mesmo, e queria distraí-lo e levá-lo pra longe dela.

\- Quem? – Oliver perguntou.

\- "Quem?" Ah, você vai ficar surpreso quando descobrir. – No momento, Oliver não se importava nem um pouco. Ele só queria que aquele maluco saísse de trás da Felicity. Ele não podia arriscar de forma alguma que ela fosse pega num fogo cruzado. Ele não sabia se o Conde estava armado, nem onde estava a arma se estivesse. Informação é tudo numa batalha. – Ele é um homem rico. Armou toda a minha nova operação pra que eu atraísse você. – Oliver estava perdendo a paciência. O Conde não saía de trás da Felicity, e o blá blá blá não acabava.

\- Pra fazer o quê?

\- Isso! – O Conde respondeu rapidamente sacando uma arma e atirando na direção do Oliver. Ele teve que correr pra buscar abrigo, mas ele queria que o Conde viesse atrás dele e se afastasse da Felicity.

\- Você vai ter que se esforçar mais! – Oliver disse revelando sua localização na esperança que o Conde viesse pra cima.

\- Pode deixar! – O Conde atirou de novo, mas não saiu de onde estava.

Esse plano não daria em nada, e o fato de a Felicity estar no meio de tudo estava tirando um pouco (muito!) do foco do Oliver. Ele precisava de outra estratégia pra afastar o Conde da Felicity, mas este parecia entender perfeitamente que a lourinha era o único motivo de o Arqueiro não ter lançado nenhuma flecha até aquele momento, então rapidamente o Conde soltou a Felicity de sua cadeira e a levou consigo como escudo, guiando-a pelo seu rabo de cavalo. O grito de dor e medo da Felicity fez Oliver sentir mais medo dentro de si do que jamais lembrou de sentir.

Conde Vertigo foi até onde Oliver estava, mas ele, preparado pra isso, saltou de onde se escondia, arco e flecha preparados.

\- Então agora vamos pro plano B. – Conde Vertigo disse com raiva, sacando duas seringas cheias de Vertigo e apontando para o pescoço da Felicity.

\- Oliver não! – Disse Felicity com voz de choro. – Não por mim!

\- Quieta, por favor! – Conde Vertigo disse cheio de escárnio. – Eu estou ameaçando aqui... – Oliver olhou e analisou a situação. Felicity podia implorar o que fosse, aquele homem morreria naquela noite. A Felicity não merecia passar por aquilo, e qualquer um que ousasse achar que poderia, pagaria o preço. – Abaixe o seu arco. – Oliver estava puto da vida, mas o risco da Felicity morrer com aquela dose altíssima de Vertigo era grande demais. E o tempo da sua flecha chegar naquele filho da puta era tempo suficiente pra ele descarregar as ampolas nela. Oliver baixou e jogou a flecha longe.

\- Seu problema é comigo! Não com ela! – Ele nem sabia como estava conseguindo formar as palavras, tamanho o ódio que estava sentindo.

\- Então considere isso sua penalidade por ter me forçado a usar o plano B! – O Conde Vertigo posicionou mais uma vez as ampolas no pescoço da Felicity, e Oliver não viu, não pensou mais nada. Não titubeou, apenas reagiu. Em milésimos de segundos pegou uma flecha de sua aljava, armou no arco e disparou. Em menos de 1 segundo, uma flecha acertou o Conde Vertigo bem no peito, seguida de mais uma. E Oliver poderia parar por aí. Felicity já não corria mais risco, e o filho da puta estava prestes a cair no chão. Mas Oliver queria mais. Em frações de segundos, disparou uma terceira flecha, que fez com que o Conde ao invés de cair no chão, caísse pela janela, sem chance de sobreviver. Ele sabia quem era a Felicity, provavelmente deduziu o que ela significava pra ele, e ele não podia permitir – de forma alguma! – que um risco desses saísse vivo dali. Ainda mais se houvesse uma ameaça ainda maior como ele havia dito. Oliver respirou aliviado que Felicity não viveria nesse constante risco e correu até ela, ajoelhando-se na sua frente.

\- Ei... Ei! – Oliver tocou no braço dela como sempre fazia, e Felicity se assustou com o contato. – Está tudo bem. – Ele disse numa voz que ele esperava ser reconfortante. – Você está a salvo. – Felicity olhou agradecida nos olhos dele, até que algo chamou sua atenção.

\- Você tomou um tiro! – Ela disse preocupada e chorosa.

\- Ei! – Oliver disse firme pra chamar a atenção da Felicity, mas não mais alto que um sussurro. Ele não queria assustá-la ainda mais. – Não é nada!

Os dois ficaram se olhando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e Oliver se assustou com a vontade absurda que sentiu de beijar aquela mulher e abraçá-la o mais forte que pudesse. A vontade era tanta, que ele precisou se afastar. Ela tinha acabado de passar por uma situação de extremo estresse, e ele não podia colocá-la numa situação dessas! Ele teria que ser forte e racional. Oliver se aproximou da janela ao ouvir as sirenes de polícia se aproximando. De lá de cima, viu o corpo ensanguentado do Conde Vertigo em cima de um carro, suas três flechas ainda posicionadas. Melhor assim. Arrependimento zero. Pela proteção e paz de espírito da Felicity, Oliver mataria tantas vezes fossem necessárias. E no fundo, no fundo... ele gostava! Não havia prazer maior do que matar alguém pra se proteger alguém que se ama. Oliver nunca admitiria em voz alta, e lutaria até o fim contra esse sentimento a respeito de matar, mas era real. E no momento, além do filho, não havia ninguém que Oliver amasse mais do que a Felicity.

21\. Capítulo Final

Oliver estava chocado. Sua mãe havia sido absolvida. Ele tinha esperança de que fosse, já que não haviam argumentos suficientes que comprovassem que Moira Queen não passava mesmo de uma vítima de Malcolm Merlyn. Mas ainda assim... As coisas não davam certo para Oliver Queen. A sorte nunca estava do seu lado, então com certeza havia algo por trás do julgamento de sua mãe. Mas agora não era hora de pensar naquilo. Felicity disse que a Corporação Queen conseguiria fazer um tratamento não viciante para o Vertigo, e tanto ela quanto o Diggle estavam bem. Oliver precisava voltar pra casa e ficar com a sua família. E ele faria isso. Mas como Diggle saiu do esconderijo pra fazer o mesmo, deixando Oliver a sós com a Felicity, ele decidiu se prolongar mais um pouco para ter certeza mesmo de que ela estava bem.

\- Você tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Ele disse se aproximando da lourinha e posicionando sua mão em cima da dela. Felicity abraçava a si mesma com um cobertor para situações de choque.

\- Tá sim. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco. – E eu queria dizer obrigada.

\- Claro... – Oliver respondeu meio confuso.

\- E que eu sinto muito. – Como assim? Oliver estava agora além da confusão, e sua expressão facial demonstrava isso.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Eu me coloquei em perigo de novo, e você... matou ele. – Felicity respirou fundo e continuou antes que Oliver pudesse interromper. – Eu sinto muito que tenha sido eu a te colocar numa situação em que você teve que fazer esse tipo de escolha.

\- Felicity... – Oliver apertou a mão dela com um suspiro, e dessa vez interrompeu de fato o que ela dizia. – Ele estava com você e ia te machucar... – Oliver olhou fixo nos olhos dela pra não deixar dúvidas. – Não havia escolha a ser feita. – Felicity sorriu lindamente, mas de forma modesta, compreendendo o que Oliver estava dizendo. Ambos se olharam por alguns instantes que pareceram horas, e Oliver não lembrava de ter se sentindo tão nervoso antes em frente de uma mulher, com vontade de dizer o que sentia, mas com um nó na garganta que dificultava até engolir saliva. – Entre matar pra proteger alguém que eu amo ou manter uma promessa, a escolha sempre vai ser só uma.

Os olhos da Felicity se arregalaram, e ela disse baixinho:

\- Oliver, eu não quero interpretar coisa a mais no que você tá dizendo, mas você não deveria dizer algo assim se não estiver preparado pra realmente assumir o que diz.

\- Felicity... – Oliver disse num suspiro novamente, só que dessa vez levou suas mãos para o rosto dela, moldando aquela feição ligeiramente chocada, porém esperançosa. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais e "estragar" o momento, Oliver aproximou seus lábios dos dela, beijando-a com toda a intensidade que sentia. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que nunca antes havia sentido tanto com um só beijo. Ele conseguia ouvir seus próprios batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Felicity não demorou para corresponder o beijo, e ele sentiu o cobertor cair das costas dela enquanto ela se aproximava para passar suas mãos na cintura dele. Apenas quando a necessidade de ar foi inevitável, Oliver se afastou, sussurrando: – Não me peça pra dizer que não te amo.

Felicity abriu um largo sorriso e partiu pra cima dele, o que fez um sorriso enorme abrir em seu rosto. Um sorriso que há anos Oliver não sorria. Um sorriso que só aparecia pra Felicity.

Star City, 2040

\- Mas, mãe, nada disso é verdade! – Felicity sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos do William. Ele já tinha mais de 30 anos, mas pra Felicity, ele continuaria sendo aquele menino fofo e curioso de 5 anos que se apresentou sozinho pra ela. Em público era mais comum que o William a chamasse pelo nome, mas quando estavam só os dois, ou quando ele passava um tempo na casa do pai, Felicity era sempre "mãe" pra ele. Especialmente depois do nascimento da Mia. Na frente dela, William nunca a chamou pelo nome. Era sempre mãe ou mamãe.

\- Meu menino gênio lindo-

\- Mãe! – William interrompeu com aquele mesmo tom de voz usado tantas vezes que se sentiu constrangido.

\- Meu menino gênio lindo! – Felicity continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Eu já te expliquei! Paradoxo temporal! Eu tenho aqui nesse pen-drive toda a conversa que você teve comigo. Mas por sua causa também, a linha do tempo foi alterada, e eu preciso garantir que essa conversa que tivemos aconteça *exatamente* como foi. Só que pra você conseguir conversar comigo em 2013, você vai ter que hackear a Gideon instalada nesse celular de 2013, e eu sei que você vai amar o projetinho!

Os olhos do William brilharam com o prospecto de analisar tecnologia antiga, inteligência artificial e viagem no tempo. Tudo de uma vez só. O geek dentro dele estava em êxtase.

\- Beleza! Pode deixar que a minha parte está garantida. E o pen-drive é só backup da sua conversa com o William da outra linha do tempo?

\- Exatamente! – Felicity respondeu com um sorriso enquanto William espetava o pen-drive em seu tablet.

\- Uau! – William comentou lendo a conversa. – Filhinho amargurado esse seu outro William, hein? E eu *realmente* não gostava do meu pai...

\- Se tudo der certo, e você colocar em uso esse seu diploma do MIT, tudo isso vai ficar no passado!

\- Deixa comigo, mãe!

\- E por falar em mãe... – Felicity mudou de assunto tentando ser delicada, mas pela cara do William, ele ainda não estava disposto a conversar sobre aquilo. – William, a Samantha só quer o seu bem!

\- Se ela só quisesse o meu bem, ela ia parar de se intrometer no meu relacionamento com o Behrad. A gente já tem dificuldades o suficiente por ele ser muçulmano, de uma família inteira muçulmana, e além disso eu tenho que lidar com o nariz torcido da minha própria mãe? – William estava claramente chateado, mas Felicity já havia dado espaço demais para ele. Era hora de insistir.

\- Agora que você sabe toda a verdade sobre a nossa mudança na linha do tempo, eu vou te explicar por que a Samantha sempre teve um pé atrás com o seu relacionamento. – William deixou os aparatos eletrônicos de lado e voltou sua atenção completa para sua segunda mãe. – Toda essa história de mudar a linha temporal foi por causa de uma pessoa: Tommy Merlyn.

\- Meu pai? Marido da minha mãe? É o mesmo Tommy dos textos? – William perguntou apontando pro celular antigo. Felicity assentiu com a cabeça e continuou:

\- Uma pessoa me trouxe o Tommy em coma, vivo, umas duas semanas depois do enterro dele. Essa pessoa era a Zari.

\- A nossa Zari? Irmã do meu Behrad?

\- Você tá possessivo hoje, hein? – Felicity brincou com um sorriso, mas William continuou sério.

\- Sim, William. A nossa Zari. Foi muito difícil localizar uma família inteira quando eu só tinha o primeiro nome de um dos membros e uma idade aproximada, mas eu consegui. E digamos que o emprego na Queen Inc. que eu ofereci pro pai dela não foi coincidência.

\- Então você fez de tudo pra que a Zari fizesse parte da sua vida pra garantir que tudo saísse como da primeira vez e não houvesse um paradoxo. – William concluiu.

\- Exatamente! – Felicity respondeu. – E tudo porque ela fez questão que eu prometesse que os eventos da vida dela se manteriam exatamente os mesmos. Porque se ela não passasse pelo trauma que passou, as Lendas não teriam salvo ela, e ela não teria acesso à Waverider.

\- A Zari vai virar uma Lenda? – William disse quase gritando, espantado.

\- Eu já combinei tudo com a Gideon, e ela vai levar as Lendas de 2017 até onde eu preciso. As famosas irmãs Canário vão poder continuar a salvar o mundo normalmente depois disso.

\- Tá, e o que isso tem a ver com o meu relacionamento com o Behrad? – Felicity respirou fundo e pegou a mão do filho.

\- O trauma que a Zari passou, ou melhor, vai passar é a morte do irmão.

Os olhos do William se arregalaram, mas ele não disse nada. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de dizer:

\- Uma coisa é você amar um vigilante e viver em constante medo de que ele vá morrer em ação um dia, e outra completamente diferente é ter a certeza de que isso vai acontecer.

\- Eu sei exatamente como é isso. – Felicity disse baixinho.

William levantou a cabeça com os olhos ligeiramente marejados e olhou fundo nos olhos da mãe enquanto assentia.

\- Sabe mesmo. – William abraçou a mãe por alguns instantes até que ela continuou a explicar:

\- A Samantha sabe de tudo isso. Pouco antes de vocês se mudarem pra Star City e também com o relacionamento dela com o Tommy, eu e o seu pai resolvemos ser completamente honestos com ela. Daí entre uma cidade que tinha gorilas e tubarões gigantes lutando pelas ruas ou Star City com crime organizado e uma chance elevada de sequestro, ela achou mais prudente ficar onde ela conhecia pessoalmente os heróis locais. – William sorriu levemente, mas ainda era um sorriso triste. – Então, quando você e o Behrad começaram um relacionamento, foi especialmente difícil pra ela primeiro porque ele é um vigilante, e você sabe como isso pesa... – William assentiu com a cabeça e olhou pra baixo. – E segundo porque ela sabia que até 2042, ele morreria. Mas filho... – Felicity passou a mão nos cabelos dele e desceu até o queixo para que pudesse erguê-lo e fazer com que William olhasse pra ela. – Uma coisa é prometer pra uma estranha que você vai deixar o irmão dela morrer, e outra coisa completamente diferente é deixar isso acontecer com um menino que você viu crescer correndo dentro da sua própria casa, e que é o amor da vida do seu filho... – Os olhos do William se encheram de esperança.

\- Quer dizer que...? – William não quis dizer as palavras, com medo de se decepcionar.

\- Eu planejei tudo, Will. A Zari vai achar mesmo que o irmão morreu. Eu melhorei um sistema de simulação de realidade virtual que um antigo amigo meu desenvolveu. A Zari vai acreditar que a realidade dela é outra, que a cidade está em caos, e que a ARGUS é a inimiga. Mas tem uma coisa que eu não vou poder mudar... – William engoliu em seco, apreensivo. – O Bahred vai precisar *mesmo* se separar do totem dele. Na linha do tempo original, a Zari estava com ele, e assumiu várias missões usando o totem. – William suspirou triste.

\- Ele vai ficar arrasado! Aquele totem é parte de quem ele é.

\- Eu sei disso, Will. Mas você tem tempo de ajudá-lo a se preparar pra isso. Você vai explicar a situação toda pra ele, e se ele quiser continuar sendo um vigilante, ele pode começar a treinar mais combate corpo a corpo. E acredite em mim: 2 anos é bastante tempo pra que ele aprimore o que quiser. Durante esses anos, eu já vi gente virar vigilante com muito menos tempo de treino que isso. – William assentiu com a cabeça. – E agora que você sabe toda a verdade, dá pra perdoar a sua mãe?

William sorriu largamente e deu um abraço super apertado na Felicity.

\- Eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso, mas eu sou muito, muito grato de ter você na minha vida! Ninguém mais nesse mundo tem duas mães tão fantásticas quanto eu!

É claro que Felicity chorou. Não havia dúvidas disso. Assim que Felicity saiu, William leu novamente as mensagens e reparou na última, enviada pela Felicity em 2013: "Espero que o risco tenha valido a pena..."

Sem pestanejar nem pensar duas vezes, William respondeu: "Valeu! Com certeza, valeu."

FIM

**Notas finais**  
É isso aí, gente! Acabou!

Quero reviews e comentários, hein! Muito obrigada por participarem dessa jornada comigo


End file.
